Cabos sueltos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El Reikai decide tomar medidas sobre un viejo caso de alguien que debería haber muerto: Voldemort. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer el grupo enviado por Koenma en su contra?
1. Capítulo 1

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** ¡Hola! La verdad no se qué decir aquí que no haya dicho ya en el sumario, por no mencionar que estoy segura que si están aquí es para leer un fic y no las notas que me dé por poner, ¿verdad?

Lo único que se me ocurre que debo decir es que la pareja principal es Kurama/Hiei; habrá otras pero el tiempo dirá cuales son.

**Advertencias:** Una que otra mala palabra de parte de Yusuke y shounen ai en futuros capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y Harry Potter pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi y a J.K. Rowling respectivamente.

Cabos sueltos

Todos en la oficina de Koenma observaban con curiosidad a Yusuke, quien se encontraba apoyado en el escritorio del hijo de Enma con una expresión molesta.

—Me niego —dijo antes de que Koenma pudiese pronunciar algo más para convencerlo e intentó alejarse, no obstante Botan lo detuvo.

—Yusuke, al menos escúchalo antes, ¿sí? —El detective espiritual parpadeó, sin poder pensar en una sola buena razón para quedarse y escuchar el resto de la nueva misión sin sentido de Koenma.

—¿No tienes curiosidad? —Yusuke observó a Kurama, quien había permanecido recostado en la pared, al lado de Hiei, sin decir nada—. Sólo por el contenido de la carta parece interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Yusuke interrumpió al pelirrojo antes de comenzar a repetir a su modo lo poco que había escuchado de Koenma—. Si todo eso es cierto y vamos, tendríamos que pasar nuestras vacaciones estudiando sin descanso sólo para pasar desapercibidos como quiere Koenma y ¿para qué? ¡Para estudiar más! No me importa que tan importante sea la misión o lo que sea. No pienso ir.

—Yusuke. —Koenma presionó un botón que hizo que el gran televisor de su oficina se encendiera—. Él es Tom Marvolo Riddle o era. —Yusuke observó sin prestar verdadera atención al joven de cabello y ojos negros que aparecía en la pantalla—. Es sólo un humano cuyo destino incluía la desgracia de muchas personas, lo cual iba a terminar el día de su muerte, hace más de catorce años.

—¿Y? —Yusuke preguntó, impaciente—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esas locas lechuzas y sus cartas o la supuesta nueva misión si ya está muerto?

—Ese es el problema. —Koenma colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio—. Él debía haber muerto hace catorce años.

—¿Aún está vivo? —Koenma asintió a la pregunta de Kurama.

—No sólo eso: sigue causando muertes que no deberían ocurrir. Normalmente el Reikai no se involucra en guerras humanas, pero...

—¿Pero? —insistió Kurama ante la prolongada pausa del príncipe del Reikai.

—Al principio intentamos encontrarlo y arreglar todas las irregularidades que lo rodean. —Koenma dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba una buena forma para llegar al núcleo del problema—, mas nos fue imposible.

—¿Cómo se puede esconder un humano del Reikai? —Kuwabara, quien hasta el momento tampoco había intervenido en la conversación, habló—. Aunque esté usando barreras es imposible que "desaparezca" por completo, ¿no?

—Él no es un humano cualquiera, Kuwabara. —Kurama sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo—. Si lo que dicen las cartas es cierto, él _también _debe ser un mago.

—Kurama, no creerás en _todo_ lo que dicen esos pedazos de papel que las lechuzas trajeron, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yusuke. Por más que el mismo Koenma lo hubiese confirmado, no le era fácil convencerse de que tal cosa como una escuela de magia existía.

—Así es, Tom Riddle es un mago. —La afirmación hizo que Kuwabara y Yusuke se quedasen en silencio, al menos por un momento—. No entiendo cómo no pueden creerlo después de haber visto cosas que los humanos normales usualmente ignoran.

—Bueno, los magos se ocultan de los humanos normales —comentó Botan; Koenma frunció el ceño y continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado.

—Hace unos meses, uno de nuestros informantes nos confirmó que está vivo y en un nuevo cuerpo. —Kurama arqueó una ceja al escuchar esto mas no dijo nada, completamente concentrado en las palabras de Koenma

—Además se rumora que desde ése momento ha estado intentando ir al Makai en busca de alianzas. —Koenma alejó su silla del escritorio y suspiró—. Él no es débil, Yusuke —el pequeño dios hizo una pausa que, esperaba, fuese dramática—, y ya ha causado mucho daño sin sentido. ¿Imaginas lo que haría si consigue traer youkai al mundo humano?

—No me interesa —interrumpió Hiei de manera repentina mientras se alejaba de la pared, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Hiei, espera! —Botan intentó detener el demonio de fuego, pero éste se movió tan rápido que

pareció desaparecer en el aire y un segundo después reapareció bajo el marco de la puerta. Kurama sonrió.

—Déjenlo, ese enano sólo tiene miedo. ¡Con nosotros basta! —Hiei se detuvo a fulminar con la mirada a Kuwabara quien, sin quererlo, había conseguido que el demonio de fuego no se fuese.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con entrar a ese colegio? —La pregunta nuevamente llevó a que la atención de todos fuese hacia Yusuke—. ¿No es más fácil encontrarlo y patearle el trasero?

—Si antes, cuando estaba débil, no pudimos encontrarlo, ¿crees que lo podremos hacer ahora? —Yusuke se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que Koenma tenía razón, aun así...—. Además en ningún momento dije que tendrían que matarlo, no puedo ordenar tal cosa _oficialmente_. —Yusuke giró sus ojos con impaciencia—. Que ustedes hayan sido escogidos por el colegio fue una extraña coincidencia que nos ayuda mucho. Necesitamos que investiguen, especialmente sobre la gente que Riddle quiere matar y la situación actual.

—¿Sólo _eso_? ¡Cualquiera podría hacerlo! —Yusuke nuevamente se encaminó en dirección a la salida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Esta vez fue Kurama el causante de que, de nuevo, la perfecta oportunidad para irse de Yusuke quedase arruinada—. Tengo curiosidad sobre que tipo de magia manejan esos humanos —aceptó Kurama, antes de sonreír y añadir para convencerlo—: Además suena mejor estudiar magia que matemáticas. —Yusuke se encontró dándole la razón internamente, Kuwabara asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza.

—¡Además la magia occidental es muy interesante! —intervino Botan—. También útil.

—Hn. —Kurama sonrió de nuevo, si Hiei aún se encontraba en la habitación era por algo.

—En ese caso está decidido. —Koenma se paró de su silla con una sonrisa, ignorando un "¡Hey!" de Yusuke—. Les recomiendo que avisen a sus familias. Dentro de dos días podrán ir al templo de Genkai para comenzar a prepararse. Recuerden que tienen que pasar desapercibidos.

Segundos después una entusiasta Botan se encontraba sacando a rastras a un, _todavía_, algo molesto Yusuke; Kuwabara los seguía en silencio, pensativo; Hiei y Kurama se encontraban en la retaguardia del grupo con expresiones ilegibles y Koenma sólo estaba aliviado de haber logrado al menos concretar al grupo para la misión, a pesar de que aún tenía varias cosas que hacer, entre ellas agradecer a quien había convencido a Yusuke.

—Kurama... —El pelirrojo giró en sus talones al escuchar su nombre y Koenma aprovechó eso para continuar—: gracias.

Kurama solo sonrió y el hijo de Enma tragó saliva; sospechaba que deberle un favor a alguien como Kurama le traería problemas en un futuro.

-—-

—Koenma-sama, realmente vamos a... —Koenma, en su forma adulta, hizo un gesto para que Botan guardase silencio.

Haber conseguido que Hogwarts enviase las lechuzas, a pesar de que ninguno de los destinatarios tenía once años o estaba en una zona cercana al colegio, había sido la parte fácil, al punto que nadie tendría que enterarse de sus pequeñas modificaciones en los archivos de Hogwarts para ese fin y conseguir que los demás aceptasen y asistiesen al colegio podría haber sido mucho más complicado.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil.

Koenma tomó aire y se recordó que él, junto a su padre, eran quienes gobernaban en el Reikai. No tenía razón para estar nervioso sólo por ir a visitar a Genkai y pedirle un favor, algo tan simple, algo tan nimio, algo tan...

—Koenma. —La voz de Genkai a su espalda lo hizo saltar, Botan sólo saludó a la anciana con naturalidad, como si no estuviese sorprendida. Él y sus malditos nervios—. He de suponer que esta no es una visita de cortesía. —La mujer les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran a su templo.

Una vez allí, Koenma se sentó algo incomodo sobre el tatami y Botan tomó asiento a su lado con una aparente tranquilidad que Koenma no pudo menos que envidiar.

—¡Botan-san¡ ¡Koenma-san! —La repentina aparición de la koorime en ese mismo instante hizo que Koenma suspirase con alivio. Posiblemente Genkai sería mucho más amable con ella presente...—. ¡No sabía que estaban aquí! Iré a preparar té en seguida. —_Ouch_. Hasta ahí llegaban sus esperanzas.

—Espera, Yukina-chan —dijo Botan, levantándose y siguiéndola con rapidez—. ¡Voy contigo!

_Traidora_, pensó Koenma acomodándose su bufanda y aguardó hasta que ni siquiera pudo escuchar los pasos de las chicas antes de hablar.

—Maestra Genkai, supongo que habrá recibido la carta... —comenzó al fin Koenma luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, inseguro.

—¿La de Hogwarts? —La mujer asintió sin esperar respuesta—. Aparentemente una vez más no pueden mantener un profesor por más de un año, aunque esta vez parecen más desesperados por conseguir uno.

—Parece que las cosas están mal —comentó Koenma, intentando parecer casual. La mirada interrogante de Genkai le indicó que le iría mejor yendo al grano y así lo hizo—: El Reikai va intervenir, las cosas se están saliendo de las manos de esos magos.

—¿Tan mal? —Al contrario de lo que Koenma esperaba, la anciana parecía divertida—. ¿Y esta vez qué sucede?

—Nuevamente Voldemort. —Los ojos de Genkai se agrandaron en sorpresa por un segundo al escuchar el nombre y dándose cuenta que tenía toda la atención de la mujer, Koenma prosiguió—: Él _debería_ haber muerto hace catorce años. No podemos permitir más muertes antes de tiempo.

—Lo que sea. ¿Quiénes van a ir?

—Yusuke y los demás, aunque costó un poco convencer a Yusuke. —Genkai comenzó a reír al escuchar esto, dejando a Koenma desconcertado.

Él había esperado una mala reacción, no esto; al fin de cuentas estaba al corriente de todas las veces que Genkai había rechazado el puesto que insistían en ofrecerle en Hogwarts, pero ahora ella_ parecía_ divertida ante la idea de su alumno asistiendo.

Definitivamente no entendería a Genkai nunca.

—Discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar. —Yukina entró, seguida de Botan, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña bandeja con té en sus manos que los presentes agradecieron y luego de que Genkai le hiciese un gesto para que se quedase, la koorime se sentó junto a la chica de cabello azul.

—Yukina —dijo Genkai después de un largo trago de té, sin pronunciar antes algo sobre lo que habían estado hablando—, tendré que encargarte el templo por un tiempo, aunque si quieres no creo que a la hermana de Kuwabara le moleste que pases un tiempo con ella.

Genkai ignoró las miradas perplejas a su espalda mientras salía de la habitación, quizás en busca de un ave para contestar la carta de Hogwarts cuanto antes, y Koenma, al sentir que Botan y Yukina lo observaban, supo que tendría que darles una explicación, cosa que le parecía mucho más fácil que intentar comprender a la maestra del Reikou Hadou Ken.

-—-

Dos días después, Kurama se encontraba con una maleta sobre su hombro, camino al templo de Genkai.

Hablar con su madre no había sido problema.

Shiori estaba feliz con la idea de que su hijo hubiese sido invitado a un colegio en Europa, aunque Kurama había obviado el detalle de que se trataba de un colegio de magia.

Odiaba mentirle, pero eso era mejor que preocuparla y también quería ir a cualquier costo, no tanto por que estuviese interesado en los magos y su magia, como había dicho, sino por su interés personal en la forma en que aquel humano llamado Tom Riddle había eludido la muerte y conseguido un nuevo cuerpo, cosa que él mismo había hecho a su manera.

Aunque era dudoso si conseguiría averiguarlo o no, si había una oportunidad para hacerlo estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

Aun así, antes de eso tenía que prepararse junto a los demás para poder infiltrarse en ese colegio de magia.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, Kurama sintió a alguien acercarse a él y comenzar a caminar a su lado desde las sombras.

No necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba, tampoco pensó en preguntarle porqué lo había esperado en vez de adelantarse por su cuenta. Conocía lo suficiente al demonio de fuego para saber que no obtendría respuesta, por lo que continuó su andar, disfrutando la compañía silenciosa de Hiei y dejando sus planes para otro mejor momento.

—¡Dije agitar, no mover con fuerza! —La voz de Genkai se hizo escuchar aun antes de que entrasen al templo, causando que Kurama contuviese un suspiro—. ¡Si cometen un error así al intentar hacer un hechizo podrían terminar causando un grave accidente! ¡A-gi-tar, no mover en círculos!

Con sólo escuchar eso podía imaginar cómo serían los próximos días antes del viaje y eso sólo hacía que desease que el día en que partirían al colegio llegase pronto.

-—-

La escena que recibió a Koenma cuando apareció en el templo de Genkai casi le pareció una versión en miniatura del caos normal en el Reikai.

En las escaleras, Keiko se encontraba regañando a Yusuke por no haberle avisado de su viaje antes; Kuwabara estaba al lado de Yukina, prometiéndole que le escribiría, mientras que su hermana, Shizuru, lo golpeaba por ignorarla.

Kurama estaba diciéndole algo en voz baja a Hiei mientras señalaba una maleta; Botan corría de un lado a otro en busca de algunas cosas que había dejado olvidadas en otras zonas del templo y Genkai permanecía sentada sobre su baúl tomando té con tranquilidad.

Sabiendo que lo mejor sería esperar, Koenma se ubicó cerca de Genkai, a quien saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y ojeó los papeles que tenía en su mano distraídamente.

—¡Koenma! —El hijo de Enma no había notado en qué momento Yusuke había dejado su discusión con Keiko y se había situado a su lado, pero tampoco le importaba no haberlo hecho y sin decir nada le entregó uno de los papeles a Yusuke—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Un contrato —le respondió Koenma como si nada.

—¿Para qué? —Yusuke continuaba sin leer el documento en su mano.

—Es imposible aprender otro idioma por arte de magia, Yusuke, pero con eso basta para que no tengan problema...

—¿Todos los contratos son iguales? —Koenma negó con la cabeza, sin sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que Kurama se encontraba ahora al lado de Yusuke, leyendo por encima de su hombro, y momentos después le entregó al pelirrojo su propio contrato.

—"Proteger a los estudiantes y no herir a ningún humano durante la misión termine" —leyó Kurama en voz alta—. Pensé que sólo investigaríamos los blancos de Riddle.

Koenma se encogió de hombros y aprovechando que los demás se habían acercado, les entregó también a ellos sus correspondientes contratos.

—Si podemos evitar cualquier incidente y alguna muerte innecesaria en caso de un ataque, mejor.

—¿Y qué ganamos con esto? —preguntó Hiei con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba el tercer párrafo del documento en sus manos: "Comportarse como un humano normal".

—Una cuenta en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, protección oficial del Reikai en caso de que algo pase y dominio temporal de varios idiomas.

—Es similar al contrato que tenemos todas las encargadas de llevar almas al Reikai —comentó Botan mientras guardaba un pequeño maletín en su equipaje y lo cerraba—. Aunque nunca nos han dado una cuenta.

—Entonces es un contrato mágico —comentó Kuwabara.

—Algo así. —Koenma sacó un sello de su bolsillo—. Léanlo y firmen pronto, tengo que validarlo antes de que se vayan, de lo contrario no podrán hacer mucho cuando lleguen.

—¿Qué pasaría si incumplimos algo? —la pregunta de Kurama rompió el silencio temporal que había caído en el grupo.

—Depende. —Koenma tomó aire antes de continuar. No le convenía darles excusas para que infringiesen algo, pero sabía que no era el momento para mentirles. Al fin de cuentas tenían que darles a entender que aunque oficialmente no pudiese decirles u ordenarles algo así, de tener la oportunidad podían acabar con Riddle sin sufrir las consecuencias de matar a un ser humano—. Si fue algo obligado por las circunstancias, nada. De lo contrario, y si el daño es mínimo, solamente se romperá el contrato por ambas partes y tendrán que regresar.

Y sin duda todos sabían qué pasaría en el peor de los casos, por lo que no necesitaba decirles nada sobre eso.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

Koenma asintió con su cabeza ante la pregunta de Kurama.

—El hombre del que les hablé, Riddle, se hace llamar Lord Voldemort y nadie dice su nombre.

—Eso es extraño —comentó Yusuke, firmando su contrato.

Nadie dijo más y unos momentos después los documentos se encontraban firmados y sellados en las manos de Koenma.

—Ya es hora. —Genkai, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, se levantó y tomó un simple tronco que reposaba en el suelo.

Al escucharla todos parecieron saber qué hacer, ya que de inmediato tomaron con una mano sus maletas y se aferraron al tronco con la otra.

—Ten cuidado, Yusuke. —El detective espiritual le sonrió a Keiko y afirmó con su cabeza.

—Más te vale escribir, Kazuma —dijo Shizuru, sacando un cigarrillo, al tiempo que a su lado Yukina agitó una de sus manos.

—Claro que sí —replicó Kuwabara, sonriéndole ampliamente a Yukina.

En el momento en que Shizuru encendió su cigarrillo, todos desaparecieron junto a sus cosas, dejando tras ellos sólo una fría brisa.

Continuará

**Notas:** La verdad no sé, llevo mucho tiempo planeando este crossover y ahora que lo subo no estoy segura de si realmente me está quedando bien; aun así tengo bastantes ideas para este y ganas de continuarlo por lo que lo haré y con algo de suerte estaré subiendo un capitulo semanal.

Con todo y eso tengo que aceptarlo: ¿qué anima más a alguien que escribe fics que un review? Por eso mismo quiero pedirles que me dejen sus comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Si están quedando bien los personajes? ¿Hay alguna pareja en especial que quieran ver? Que tenga muchas ideas listas no quiere decir que no acepte sugerencias, así que espero que me den sus opiniones.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Reikai: Mundo espiritual.  
Makai: Mundo de los demonios.  
Youkai: Demonio.  
Tatami: Esteras casi siempre tejidas de paja, normalmente el piso de las casas tradicionales japonesas esta cubierto con tatami.  
Koorime: Dama del hielo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** Debo aceptarlo: este capitulo fue una pesadilla pero, a pesar de eso, seguía alargándose hasta el punto que me tocó dividirlo en dos. Gracias a eso es que estoy actualizando antes de tiempo.

Cabos sueltos

De regreso a su oficina, Koenma se encontró a sí mismo observando fijamente un simple documento de papel azuloso que había sido dejado sobre su escritorio y que sobresalía entre las pilas blancas a sus lados.

Koenma suspiró, tomó el papel en sus manos y sin fijarse realmente en el nombre lo firmó, para que el alma de esa persona fuese llevada lo más pronto posible a alguna zona del Reikai.

Realmente esperaba que eso se detuviese pronto, que Yusuke y los demás consiguiesen hacer algo para detener al causante de esa otra muerte que no debería haber sucedido aún, de lo contrario... Koenma prefería no pensar en lo que el desbalance entre ambos mundos podía ocasionar.

Intentando distraerse, Koenma fijó sus ojos en los contratos que todavía tenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la forzada firma de Yusuke. Era obvio que el detective espiritual aún no estaba del todo a gusto con la idea de la nueva y larga misión en otro continente.

Sabiendo que ahora sólo le quedaba esperar los informes de Botan y continuar con su trabajo, Koenma guardó los contratos en su escritorio, ignorando el mal presentimiento que tuvo al ver la perfecta firma en el contrato de Kurama, donde se leían los kanji de "Minamino Shuichi".

No tenía nada de raro que el Youko firmase con su nombre humano ¿verdad?

-—-

En el mismo momento en que sintió sus pies de regreso al suelo y que la fuerza que lo había jalado desaparecía, Kurama notó un peso recostándose contra él y al abrir los ojos descubrió que se trataba de Hiei, quien había trastabillado al llegar, pero aparte de eso se veía bien.

Una vez Hiei recuperó su equilibrio y se alejó un poco, Kurama observó la situación de los demás y descubrió que el único que parecía realmente afectado por el viaje era Kuwabara, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo, a diferencia de Yusuke que parecía apenas un poco desorientado y Genkai, quien estaba tan calma como era costumbre.

Luego de verificar el estado de todos sus compañeros, Kurama detalló el lugar al que habían llegado en cuestión de segundos, en parte por costumbre y también por una ligera sensación de extrañeza que quizás venía del extraño método que habían usado para llegar allí.

Estaban frente a una pared de ladrillos, en un pequeño patio que se encontraba casi vació exceptuando dos cubos de basura y un par de enredaderas con mal aspecto, al fin de cuentas.

Nada inusual y también perfecto en su desolación, suponía, para aparecer allí por arte de magia sin sorprender a nadie.

—Iremos al callejón Diagon —indicó Genkai al tiempo que movía una varita en dirección a las maletas, las cuales tomaron el tamaño de una pelota de golf—. Sacaremos dinero del banco y compraremos sólo lo necesario. —Todos asintieron, aparentemente sin ganas de discutir o de hacer comentarios sobre la exhibición de magia acababan de presenciar, mientras guardaban su equipaje en miniatura en sus bolsillos—. Después pediremos una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y estaremos allí hasta que salga el tren a Hogwarts pasado mañana.

—¿Y dónde se supone que quedan esos lugares? —cuestionó Yusuke recostándose en la pared.

—Allá. —Kuwabara fue quien respondió al tiempo que se puso de pie, en apariencia ya recuperado al menos parcialmente, y señaló el mismo muro contra el que Yusuke se encontraba apoyado—. Estoy seguro que tras la pared hay muchas personas.

—Así es —dijo Genkai con una sonrisa.

—¿Tenemos que romper el muro entonces? ¡Eso será fácil!

—¡Idiota! —Antes de que Yusuke pudiese intentar justo eso la mujer lo obligó a alejarse de la pared y con su varita tocó algunos ladrillos y pronto tuvieron frente a si una calle llena de vida—. Ahora muévanse, no tenemos todo el día.

Al escuchar eso todos se apuraron a seguir a la mujer antes de perderla entre la multitud.

-—-

A pesar de la cantidad de movimiento en el callejón y los gritos de algunos vendedores ("_¡Recordadoras y bolas de cristal en promoción!_"), Kurama se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no todo era tan normal como debía serlo y con eso no se refería a las escobas que reposaban en las vitrinas o las tiendas que ofrecían las cosas mas inverosímiles; se trataba la de la actitud de la gente.

Niños pequeños corrían de un lado a otro, otros no tan pequeños salían cargados de paquetes sin ningún adulto junto a ellos e incluso un grupo de hombres vestidos con túnicas y extraños sombreros hablaban con tranquilidad frente a un local sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Viendo el lugar lo último que Kurama podía pensar es que se encontraban en una guerra o que ocurrían muertes misteriosas todos los días.

—Nos engañó. —Kurama asintió a la afirmación de Hiei sin prestarle verdadera atención.

Le era difícil creer que Koenma se tomase tantas molestias para enviarlos a un colegio de magos en otro continente sin razón. Sin duda algo tenía que estar pasando, pero...

—¡Hey! ¡Kurama, Hiei! —La voz de Yusuke resonó sobre el ruido de la muchedumbre y lo llevó notar que el detective, junto a Kuwabara y Genkai, ya se encontraban frente a un edificio de marfil blanco que resaltaba entre las demás construcciones.

Kurama se dirigió hacia ellos esquivando a las personas que andaban de un lado a otro y Hiei lo siguió de cerca sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—Gringotts, el banco de los magos —anunció Genkai con una expresión exasperada una vez llegaron a su lado y les indicó a todos que entrasen tras ella.

Mientras lo hacían, Kurama recorrió el lugar con su mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver unas criaturas de poca estatura y mirada penetrante con las que sólo se había encontrado unas contadas veces en su vida anterior y que recordaba por su actitud desconfiada y obsesión por conservar por siempre lo que consideraban suyo.

—Y lo dirigen duendes... —comentó Kurama, leyendo de reojo una placa de bronce que advertía a los ladrones.

—Son muy inteligentes así que no intenten nada —dijo Genkai. Kurama hubiese apostado con cualquier duende que esa advertencia iba para Hiei y para él—. Esperen aquí y _no_ hagan nada —repitió, esta vez como si estuviese diciéndoselo a todos.

Yusuke respondió con un bufido molesto y le sacó la lengua a un duende que los había estado observando fijamente desde que habían entrado antes de mirar de un lado a otro con curiosidad, tal como Kuwabara estado haciendo.

Sin sentir el mismo interés que ellos, imaginando que el banco sólo tendría dinero y algunos de sus usuales objetos y trampas de los duendes, Kurama aguardó en silencio junto a Hiei, quien tampoco parecía deseoso de conocer el lugar.

Genkai no tardó más que unos minutos en regresar con seis pequeñas bolsas de cuero, las cuales ella repartió con rapidez entre ellos.

—Las de oro son galeones, las de plata sickles y los de bronce knuts —dijo mientras lo hacía—. Veintinueve knuts son un sickle y diecisiete sickles un galeón. —Notando la mirada confusa de Yusuke y Kuwabara ante la explicación, Genkai giró sus ojos—. Simplemente no compren nada que cueste más de diez galeones si no es necesario.

—Es nuestro dinero —reclamó Yusuke alejando la bolsa de Genkai, la cual no dio signos de molestarse.

—Y tiene que durarles —contestó la mujer al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida del banco.

-—-

—Es mejor que entremos por grupos —dijo Genkai, deteniéndose frente a una pequeña tienda que parecía llena de polvo—. Kurama, Hiei, vayan a adelantar sus compras y regresen en una hora.

Las ordenes fueron tan precisas que nadie pudo objetar y Kurama se despidió sin rechistar antes de desaparecer entre el gentío junto a Hiei.

Sin ocultar su falta de entusiasmo, Yusuke siguió a la mujer y ingresó al local acompañado del sonido de una campanita, seguido de cerca por Kuwabara y Botan.

—Este lugar es... —murmuró Kuwabara, deteniéndose pocos pasos después de entrar y observando las pilas de cajas empolvadas—. Tiene algo que...

—Es la tienda de varitas Ollivander. —Botan se acercó a una de las pilas con curiosidad—. He escuchado a varios magos hablar sobre este lugar pero no esperaba que fuese así.

—No es eso. ¿No lo sienten? —preguntó Kuwabara, nervioso. Yusuke se encogió de hombros.

Aparte de la impresión de que no habían abierto una sola ventana o limpiado esa tienda desde que la había inaugurado, no sentía nada particularmente inusual. Quizás había ciertos vestigios de energía espiritual, pero no eran lo suficientemente notorios como para merecer una reacción así.

Antes de que Yusuke pudiese decir todo eso, un extraño hombre apareció.

—Bienvenidos —dijo, sorprendiendo a Kuwabara, quien giró en sus talones y fijó su mirada en el viejo que permaneció frente a Genkai por unos momentos—. Acebo, veinte centímetros, núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón. Elástica y buena para todo tipo de magia. —En cuanto Genkai asintió el hombre dirigió su mirada a los demás—. ¿Quién es el primero?

—¿Eh?

—Ve tú primero, Yusuke —dijo Botan, empujándolo con suavidad.

—Extiende el brazo que usarás. —Por inercia, Yusuke extendió su brazo derecho y mientras unos metros que sin duda estaban encantados tomaban varias medidas por su cuenta, el hombre desapareció momentáneamente y regresó con una caja castaña.

De ésta sacó una varita que entregó y Yusuke la miró confundido y la movió al azar, cosa que pareció causar que un grupo de cajas cayesen al suelo.

—Roble, veinticinco centímetros, pluma de fénix —dijo el hombre entregándole otra varita a Yusuke, mas se la quitó un segundo después, antes de que pudiese hacer algo con ella—. Definitivamente no. —El hombre tomó otra vara de uno de los montones más alejados—. Madera de manzano, veintitrés centímetros y medio, núcleo de pelo de unicornio. —Yusuke movió la varita con fastidio y nada sucedió—. Un cliente difícil... —murmuró el anciano, dando media vuelta como si tuviese intenciones de volver al interior de la tienda en busca de una nueva varita, mas se detuvo de repente para observar a Kuwabara, quien estaba de pie frente a una pila de cajas.

—¿Sucede algo, Kuwabara-kun? —La pregunta de Botan sólo consiguió por respuesta que el más alto del grupo señalase una caja, pero su concentración se rompió en el momento en que el señor Ollivander la tomó y le entrego la varita que estaba en ésta.

—Una varita poco común: Hiedra, veinticinco centímetros, núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio, muy flexible. Buena para defensa. —Kuwabara aceptó la varita con desconfianza y la movió, en ese mismo instante salieron de ésta chispas rojas—. Qué curioso —comentó el hombre—, es la primera vez que veo que la varita llame al mago.

-—-

Hiei comenzaba a molestarse.

El viaje hacia ese lugar había sido una pesadilla a pesar de haber durado sólo un par de segundos, el sitio apestaba a humanos y ahora Kurama insistía en arrastrarlo de tienda en tienda.

¿Qué estaba pensando ese zorro, siguiendo órdenes tan mansamente y jugando en medio de los humanos?

En el momento en que habían dejado a los otros en la tienda llena de cajas que tapaban hasta las ventanas, Kurama lo había llevado hasta "Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones", lugar en el que habían comprado varias túnicas negras supuestamente obligatorias, un par de ridículos sombreros puntiagudos y dos capas de invierno.

De allí salieron a Flourish y Blotts, una tienda llena de libros donde Kurama se entretuvo más tiempo del necesario ojeando algunos textos a pesar de que terminó comprando varios extras y, Hiei sospechaba, llevando unos cuantos más sin pagar.

En el lugar en el que menos tiempo pasaron fue en la botica, un descuidado local donde se confundían todo tipo de olores tan desagradables que el mismo Kurama había controlado su curiosidad.

—Hiei, ¿estas cansado? —preguntó Kurama una vez salieron de allí.

Hiei sólo le dirigió una mala mirada a Kurama. No se dignaría a responder eso.

Aun así el Youko no parecía esperar respuesta y lo obligó a sentarse en un local llamado "Heladería Florean Fortescue" y lo dejó solo con los paquetes.

Cuando Hiei comenzaba a pensar en irse, aun cuando no estaba seguro en qué parte del mundo humano estaba con exactitud y sospechaba que el Reikai no estaría contento de que alguien abandonase la supuesta misión sin sentido así como así, Kurama reapareció con dos conos con nieve dulce y de repente estar allí no parecía tan exageradamente malo.

-—-

—A ver esta... pelo de unicornio, madera de fresno. —En el momento en que Kurama tocó la varita el señor Ollivander se la quitó de las manos—. No, no... pluma de fénix, madera de espino. Muy buena para transformaciones. —Los pedazos de un jarrón ya roto volaron al otro extremo de la habitación en cuanto la movió.

Kurama y Hiei habían regresado a la tienda en el mismo momento en que Ollivander comentaba lo buena que seria la varita de Botan (dieciocho centímetros, madera de tejo y núcleo de pluma de fénix) para encantamientos y Yusuke resoplaba, molesto por haber sido el único en demorarse en encontrar la suya (madera de cedro, veintisiete centímetros y medio, núcleo de pluma de fénix. Poderosa e inestable. "Tal como su dueño" había añadido Genkai).

Cuatro varitas después Hiei había encontrado la suya: veintiocho centímetros, madera de arce y núcleo de nervio de dragón; muy poderosa.

Y ahora, dos horas después, Kurama aún se encontraba probando varita tras varita sin conseguir un resultado satisfactorio.

Los demás ya habían terminado sus compras necesarias, Botan había hablado emocionada sobre un deporte llamado quidditch e incluso Genkai había salido a dar una vuelta, cansada después de pasar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—¿Y si volvemos mañana? —había preguntado un somnoliento Yusuke en algún momento sin recibir respuesta, aunque Kurama estaba tentado a decir lo mismo, sintiéndose en el límite de su paciencia.

—Doce centímetros, madera de Avellano, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón. —El rostro del señor Ollivander se contrajo en una mueca casi al momento en que Kurama rozó la madera y desapareció en el fondo de la tienda con la última varita no del todo probada—. Tal vez...

—¿Y si vamos a otra tienda? —preguntó Yusuke, pero de inmediato fue reprendido por Botan, quien comenzó a contarle las maravillas que había escuchado sobre las varitas que se conseguían en esta tienda.

—Podría ser, podría ser. —La reaparición del señor Ollivander con una caja de madera negra los interrumpió—. Estas varitas han estado varias generaciones sin encontrar a su dueño. Cada una tiene una historia, varitas poco ortodoxas son estas... —diciendo esto el hombre sacó una varita de color claro—. Acacia, treinta y dos centímetros. —Kurama estiró su aletargado brazo para tomarla, sin ninguna esperanza, pero en el instante en que tocó la varita una sensación conocida lo llenó y de esta salieron chispas plateadas en cuanto la movió.

—¡Al fin! —exclamaron al tiempo Kuwabara y Yusuke, parándose de un salto del suelo, donde se habían sentado después de un rato.

—Todos los materiales que usamos para los núcleos fueron tomados directamente de sus dueños, exceptuando los que están aquí —comentó el hombre cerrando la caja—: Esa en particular tiene un pelo de un zorro que un viejo hombre insistió en venderle a mi bisabuelo.

La sorpresa de Kurama pasó desapercibida por Ollivander y también por los demás, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando por al fin poder salir de la tienda, cosa que Kurama agradeció en silencio, haciendo una nota mental de averiguar sobre el nuevo misterio que había caído en sus manos: cómo estos magos habían conseguido un pelo suyo.

-—-

Cuando un grupo de seis personas entró al Caldero Chorreante, Harry encontró en ellos la excusa perfecta para alejar su vista de los pergaminos frente a sí.

En el momento en que él y la familia Weasley habían llegado al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras junto a Hermione se había alegrado, pero después de éstas la castaña los había casi que obligado a sentarse a repasar porque "Este año son los TIMOs. ¡Tenemos que empezar a estudiar desde ya!" y sin poderse escapar gracias a que la Señora Weasley estaba de acuerdo con ello, su regocijo inicial se había desvanecido y él y Ron habían estado en busca de una buena excusa para abandonar los libros desde hace horas.

Por suerte para él, las sonoras voces del grupo de recién llegados hicieron que pronto Ron y Hermione también dirigieran su atención hacia ellos, llenándose de curiosidad en cuanto lo hicieron.

Al fin de cuentas resaltaban, aun entre los excéntricos magos y brujas que comían y bebían en el Caldero Chorreante y Harry sospechaba que también lo hacían entre grupos de muggles.

—Me pregunto quiénes serán. No pueden ser muggles, pero no parecen magos —dijo Hermione.

—Pueden ser extranjeros que están de vacaciones —sugirió Ron.

—Pero especialmente ellos dos. —Hermione señalo disimuladamente al más alto del grupo y al que estaba a su lado, quienes estaban señalando un periódico que estaba en manos de un mago e intercambiando miradas de asombro—, no sólo están vestidos como muggles, también se comportan como tales.

—Diría que son nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts si fuesen menores —aventuró Harry, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de su mejor amiga.

—El pequeño puede serlo. —Ron se encogió de hombros y retirando su vista del más bajo del grupo, un chico vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, excepto por lo que parecía una cinta blanca en su frente, preguntó—: ¿No tienen hambre?

La mención de la comida fue suficiente para que se olvidasen del asunto y de paso de los libros, por lo que Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Ron, quien sonrió victorioso cuando Hermione cerró el texto que tenía frente a ella.

Continuará

**Notas:** Primero que todo quiero pedir una disculpa por lo poco que pasó en este capitulo. Originalmente no iba a ser así pero por alguna razón terminó mas largo de lo que debería y al dividirlo toda la parte en que la historia realmente avanza quedó en el siguiente.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado y espero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Kanji: En japonés hay tres escrituras: hiragana, la básica; katakana, usada para palabras extranjeras y kanji. Normalmente los nombres japoneses se escriben en kanji.

¡Con las varitas sufrí mucho!  
Acebo significa prudencia, Hiedra fidelidad y amistad, Tejo dar el pésame, Cedro resistencia, Acacia elegancia y Arce reserva.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** La parte que está en cursiva es un flash back.

Cabos sueltos

El día anterior había sido relativamente tranquilo para todos, aunque algunos, como Botan, no lo habían disfrutado tanto.

_En la mañana, el grupo guiado por Genkai se había encontrado de regreso en el callejón Diagon el cual, a pesar de que no eran más de las ocho de la mañana, se encontraba en un mayor movimiento que el día anterior._

—_Compras de última hora, típico de los humanos —Kurama le había dicho a Hiei en voz baja mientras se abrían paso hábilmente, intentando no perder de vista a Genkai._

_La maestra del Reikou Hadou Ken los llevó a una solitaria tienda en la que los obligó a comprar baúles ya que, según ella, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts llevaban sus pertenencias en baúles, no en maletas._

_Una vez salieron de la tienda con cinco baúles de tamaño mediano, Genkai les había dado permiso para recorrer el lugar a gusto y comprar lo que quisiesen excepto escobas, cosa que había conseguido que Botan estuviese en silencio y con una mirada triste, al menos hasta que adquirió una lechuza de color gris y se olvidó en apariencia del asunto._

—_Hiei._

_Fue poco después de eso que Kurama lo hizo detenerse con una palabra y una mano en su hombro, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera._

—_Creo que a Genkai no le gustará esto —comentó Kurama una vez perdieron de vista a los demás, al tiempo que señaló un callejón oscuro en el que las pocas personas que paseaban por éste usaban las capuchas de sus túnicas para cubrir sus rostros. _

_Hiei intentó evitar una sonrisa ante la idea._

Él también había notado el poder oscuro, similar al youki pero no exactamente igual a éste, que provenía de ese lugar y por el rostro de Kurama era obvio que el zorro sentía la misma —o quizás más— curiosidad.

—_Vinimos a investigar —su cortante respuesta hizo sonreír a Kurama, quien sin duda sabía lo poco sincera que era. _

—_Y nos perdimos —añadió el youko y sin más entró al callejón._

_El cabello rojo de Kurama debía haber atraído todas las miradas en aquel oscuro sitio, pero sus habilidades adquiridas en su época como ladrón parecían seguir intactas y se movió con suficiente velocidad para no ser notado por ojos humanos al tiempo que ocultó su presencia, todo sin parecer estar esforzándose._

_Hiei lo imitó, siguiendo el ritmo de Kurama en lugar de dejarlo atrás mientras se dirigía a los lugares que se sentían más llamativos, confiado de que en el remoto caso de que algún humano llegase a notarlo durante una pausa que hiciese para ver mejor algo, aquel humano pensaría que se trataba de su imaginación o de una sombra._

_El recorrido fue más corto de lo que Hiei esperaba y cuando salieron, sólo unos minutos después, lo primero que vieron fue a una serena Genkai, quien los estaba esperando cerca al camino que funcionaba como salida y entrada a ese callejón._

—_Sabía que debía advertirles —dijo la mujer sin parecer realmente molesta—, el callejón Knockturn no es el mejor lugar para pasear. —Genkai comenzó a caminar sin confirmar si ellos la seguían—. Espero que no hayan comprado nada, muchos objetos de ese lugar llevan serias maldiciones consigo._

_Hiei se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que la energía que emanaba del lugar era mucha, no habían encontrado nada realmente interesante, al menos para su gusto y en apariencia tampoco para el del youko._

_Horas después, regresaron al Caldero Chorreante a almorzar y en la tarde Genkai había ido a recorrer Londres muggle en compañía de Botan, mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara desaparecieron en alguna parte y él y Kurama pasaron sin contratiempos el resto del día._

"Pero hoy es todo lo contrario a tranquilo" pensó Hiei, molesto, intentando ignorar los ruidosos pasos en el corredor y fingiendo haberse quedado dormido.

—¡No está! —La puerta de la habitación que Hiei compartía con Kurama se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un agitado Kuwabara.

—¿Qué sucede, Kuwabara? —preguntó Kurama, quien estaba acomodando sus cosas en su baúl, manteniendo su rostro neutro ante la súbita llegada de Kuwabara.

—¡Genkai-shihan no está! —Hiei, irritado, abandonó su falso dormir, saltó al suelo desde el alfeizar de la ventana en el que se había acomodado y caminó hacia la tapa de su baúl, donde tenía todas sus pertenencias desde que Genkai las habían regresado a su tamaño normal.

—Botan fue a despertarnos hace un rato cuando descubrió que Genkai-shihan y sus cosas habían desaparecido —continuó Kuwabara, mientras Hiei tomó su espada lentamente, sin que nadie en la habitación lo notara—. Sólo dejó una nota y unos tiquetes...

No queriendo escuchar más, Hiei se movió con la suficiente velocidad para que cualquier humano común que lo viese creyese que había desaparecido y se detuvo frente a Kuwabara, amenazándolo con su espada.

—¿Qué dice la nota? —intervino Kurama interponiéndose entre ambos antes de que Kuwabara pudiese hacer algo en respuesta la amenaza silenciosa de Hiei o que el demonio de fuego pudiese atacarlo realmente.

Kuwabara frunció sus cejas, mirando a Hiei como si quisiere responderle con algunos cuantos improperios, pero luego de un segundo pareció decidir poner su atención en Kurama e ignorar a Hiei, quien ya había enfundado su espada cuando Kuwabara volvió a hablar.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

-—-

—¿Por dónde es? —Botan corrió hacia las plataformas nueve y diez, ignorando las miradas que se llevaba por los chillidos de su lechuza, que no parecía apreciar la forma en que estaban moviendo su jaula durante la carrera.

—Tal cosa no existe, Botan —dijo Yusuke con el ceño fruncido, caminando a paso no tan rápido tras ella—. ¡Seguro esa vieja nos engañó! ¡No hay tal cosa como una plataforma nueve y tres cuartos!

—Claro que sí existe, Yusuke —lo reprendió Botan, mirando cada placa de cada plataforma como si esperase que así aparecería un "tres cuartos" junto a su número normal—. Los magos son así de extraños con sus cosas.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de magos? —preguntó Yusuke dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo y negándose a imitarla.

—He hablado con varios en mi trabajo, por supuesto —contestó Botan, sin notar cómo Yusuke giraba sus ojos.

—Es por acá, creo —interrumpió Kuwabara señalando un muro entre los andenes nueve y diez y sin esperar a que ellos dijesen algo, él caminó hacia éste sin dudar en ningún momento.

Botan cerró los ojos cuando Kuwabara estuvo a punto de chocar con la pared, mas Yusuke no lo perdió de vista o al menos lo intentó, porque éste desapareció en lugar de estrellarse y comenzar a gritar de dolor, como sería normal.

—Sin duda ese es el camino.

Botan cogió sus cosas e hizo lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza antes de chocar, y desapareció de la misma forma.

Aunque no podía decir que estaba tan sorprendido ante eso luego de lo mucho que había visto en el callejón Diagon los últimos dos días, tampoco estaba indiferente pero su falta de interés era mayor.

Esa misión había sonado como un trabajo para locos desde el comienzo y aunque ya le había quedado claro que la magia existía, tal como los demonios lo hacían, la idea de infiltrarse entre ese grupo de extravagantes personas vestidas de túnicas para hacer algo tan poco claro como _investigar_ y quizás encargarse de alguien que debía estar muerto, si es que se presentaba la oportunidad, seguía sin agradarle.

Pero ya estaba allí y aunque prefería la idea de dejarle todo a Kurama, quien parecía más apto para algo así, era muy tarde para escapar.

Con un suspiro resignado, Yusuke tomó sus cosas y siguió de mala gana a Kurama y Hiei, quienes ya se encontraban al otro lado de la pared o lo que fuese, y lanzó un improperio cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse no contra el muro, sino contra un chico con un sombrero más alto que él, quien parecía estar teniendo problemas para mover su baúl y que estaba justo en medio del camino en el que Yusuke apareció luego de pasar por los ladrillos encantados.

Cómo se odiaba por haberse dejado convencer de ir a esa misión.

-—-

—Harry, ¿seguro que estarás bien? —preguntó Hermione, acomodando su baúl en el compartimiento—. Estoy segura que a Ginny o a Neville no les molestaría cambiasen de vagón y acompañarte.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. —Ron puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica—. No nos demoraremos.

Harry asintió y le agradeció internamente a su amigo.

A pesar de que apreciaba la preocupación de parte de su mejor amiga, entendía que ahora que ellos eran prefectos algunas cosas cambiarían y aunque había evitado pensar en ello hasta ahora, eso no cambiaba la realidad ahora.

—Pero Harry...

—Creo que este es uno de los vagones que aún tienen asientos, según Botan —dijo alguien al tiempo que abrió la puerta del compartimiento, interrumpiendo sin querer a Hermione.

—Disculpen —pronunció la misma persona de largo cabello rojo, con una voz demasiado suave para un chico y una estatura inusual en una chica, mientras daba un paso dentro del vagón—, los demás vagones están ocupados y nos preguntábamos si podemos sentarnos aquí.

Dudando por un segundo, Harry asintió con su cabeza sin decir nada, igualmente distraído por la impresión de haberle visto antes en algún otro lugar y también al notar que, a pesar de su voz —y su cabello largo y sus facciones finas—, era un hombre.

—Hiei. —El pelirrojo retrocedió por un segundo, desapareciendo de la vista de Harry, y volvió casi al instante arrastrando con aparente facilidad un baúl de color azabache y haciéndole señas a un pequeño niño vestido de negro y con su frente vendada que iba tras él.

"Los del Caldero Chorreante" recordó Harry, pero no llegó a tener la oportunidad de decirlo ya que en ese momento Hermione habló.

—¿Ustedes son? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo también con ello el amague de Ron por ayudar al pelirrojo con su baúl—. Es que no parecen de primer año y tampoco los había visto antes —se disculpó inmediatamente después, como si estuviese avergonzada por su abrupta pregunta.

—Yo soy Shuichi Minamino —contestó el pelirrojo al tiempo que acomodaba su valija en el portaequipaje, sin parecer molesto—. Y él es Hiei Jaganshi. Y no, no somos de primer año, fuimos transferidos desde nuestro colegio en Japón y estamos en quinto.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —pronunció Ron, adelantándose antes de que los demás dijesen algo—, él es Harry Potter. —Harry asintió a la presentación acelerada que Ron estaba haciendo, preparándose para la reacción de parte de Shuichi y Hiei ante su nombre, pero contrario a sus peores expectativas nada sucedió—. Y ella Hermione Granger.

—¿¡Transferidos! —exclamó Hermione en cuanto Ron terminó de hablar— ¡Pero hace décadas que no hay estudiantes transferidos en Hogwarts!

De no ser por su mejor amiga y de lo mucho que confiaba en su amplio conocimiento de "Hogwarts, una historia", Harry incluso habría pensado que no había ningún caso de estudiantes transferidos antes, pues incluso el año anterior, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los invitados de otros colegios no habían ingresado formalmente a Hogwarts ni compartido clases con ellos.

—A nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa —contestó con naturalidad Shuichi, sentándose en el asiento frente a Harry y haciéndole una seña a Hiei para que se acomodase a su lado—, pero nuestra profesora insistió que sería una buena experiencia.

—Si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden decirnos —dijo Ron, sonriendo con más amabilidad de la usual—. Hermione y yo somos prefectos y...

—¡Ron! —lo interrumpió Hermione, abriendo sus ojos por completo.

—Pero Hermione, no he dicho nada malo.

—No es eso, tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos. —La castaña tomó el brazo de Ron antes de que éste pudiese decir algo y ambos salieron con un "Volvemos luego".

El vagón se quedo de repente en un incómodo silencio y Harry esperó. Seguramente ahora que Ron y Hermione se habían ido recibiría algún comentario sobre su cicatriz o...

—Harry —la voz de Shuichi lo sorprendió, a pesar de que había estado aguardando a que él dijese algo—, me preguntaba ¿cómo es Hogwarts?

Algo estupefacto Harry comenzó a hablar sobre el colegio sin pensarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta, la incomodidad desapareció en medio de una agradable plática en la que se sumergieron mientras el tren comenzó a andar.

-—-

En su vagón, Botan se vio obligada a taparse sus oídos rápidamente.

Cuando habían entrado a ese compartimiento, ella, junto a Yusuke y Kuwabara, se habían encontrado con dos amigables gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, y con otro chico llamado Lee Jordan.

Dos minutos después estuvieron en una animada charla en la que Yusuke relató varias de sus escapadas en su colegio muggle, cosas que los gemelos parecían considerar muy divertido, y ahora los seis ocupantes del vagón se encontraban en un divertido juego del que sólo había escuchado antes: Snap explosivo.

A pesar de los muchos ruidos de éste, Botan sonrió mientras apagaba con el pie una pequeña llama que persistía en el suelo.

No sólo se alegraba de poder estar en el mundo de los magos del que tanto había oído antes, sino también de que ahora el mal humor de Yusuke parecía haber desaparecido y él y Kuwabara parecían haber olvidado la misión y estaban disfrutando el lugar.

Lo último que ella deseaba era dañarles la diversión, por lo que decidió que de momento los dejaría y ella misma aprovecharía la calma durante el recorrido en tren para entretenerse un poco.

Sólo una vez que estuviesen en el colegio les recordaría porqué estaban allí, si era necesario.

-—-

—Me pregunto cuánto falta para que lleguemos —comentó Shuichi en una pausa en la conversación, consiguiendo que Harry notase de inmediato que ya había comenzado a oscurecer.

—No falta mucho, es mejor que nos cambiemos pronto —dijo Harry, siendo interrumpido por un ruido en la puerta.

Alegre de que sus amigos regresaran, Harry giró su cabeza para recibirlos con una sonrisa, pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron junto a su sonrisa al ver a Draco Malfoy en la puerta.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, parece que alguien abandonó a Potter y ahora prefiere a sangre-sucias y pobretones como prefectos —pronunció el rubio con una expresión satisfecha.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —advirtió Harry agarrando instintivamente su varita en su bolsillo, aun cuando el rubio no parecía tener intenciones de usar la suya.

—¿Nuevos estudiantes? —Malfoy dejó su vista en Shuichi y Hiei, quien había estado dormido todo el viaje, ignorando a Harry por completo—. No querrán relacionarse con las personas equivocadas.

—Creo que ellos pueden decidir por si mismos, Malfoy —interrumpió Harry parándose con su varita en mano, tenso y enojado por partes iguales.

—Atacando a un prefecto, sin duda eso merece una detención —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que metía su mano en su bolsillo, sin duda en busca de su propia varita, mas su sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante.

—¿Buscas esto? —Harry, al igual que Malfoy, dirigió su mirada hacia Shuichi, quien estaba de pie al lado de la puerta.

Harry no estaba seguro de en qué momento había llegado allí, pues la confrontación con Malfoy lo había llevado a poner toda su atención en el rubio, y tampoco entendía a qué se refería él con esa pregunta, pero la exclamación de Malfoy y el fijarse en las manos del pelirrojo hizo que entendiese.

—¡Mi varita!

—Deberías cuidarla —sin decir más Shuichi extendió la vara con una sonrisa que a Harry no le pareció sincera.

Malfoy tomó su vara, apretando sus labios en evidente ira, y en ese mismo momento el pelirrojo cerró la puerta, obligando a Malfoy a retroceder y quedar fuera del compartimiento.

Aquel intercambio había sido extraño, pero también había sido tan rápido que Harry no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en porqué Shuichi se había involucrado o cómo le había quitado la varita a Malfoy sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo luego de que Malfoy desapareció, ya que una voz profunda, que no recordaba haber escuchado antes, lo sobresaltó.

—Kurama. —Harry tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta que quien había hablado era Hiei, quien en apariencia se encontraba completamente despierto y lucía una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No íbamos a pasar desapercibidos? —En respuesta Shuichi se encogió de hombros.

Esa pregunta era inusual, pero consciente de la fama sin razón y sus consecuencias, Harry podía entender que no quisiesen demasiada atención a pesar de la novedad que era el que fuesen estudiantes transferidos. Tal vez por eso, lo que más captó el interés de Harry fue otra cosa.

—¿Kurama? —Harry se sonrojó al notar las miradas de Shuichi y Hiei, dándose cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

—Es un apodo —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto, y un segundo después volvió al tema que Malfoy había interrumpido con su aparición—. ¿Deberíamos cambiarnos ya?

-—-

Encontrar a Kurama y a Hiei una vez bajaron del tren no había sido difícil para Yusuke, ya que ambos se encontraban cerca a los carruajes hacia los que casi todos los estudiantes se dirigieron.

Kurama se encontraba junto a uno de éstos, hablando con un despeinado niño pelinegro y Hiei estaba a su lado, con su mirada muy fija en _algo_ similar a un caballo esquelético negro con alas que parecía ser el encargado de mover aquel anticuado vehículo.

—No estoy seguro —escuchó decir al niño pelinegro mientras se acercaba—, los de primer año normalmente van en botes, pero no sé en este caso...

—¡Primer año! ¡Primer año y transferidos!

La voz resonó sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes y Yusuke giró a observar a la persona de la provenía: un hombre demasiado grande para ser humano con una espesa barba.

—Eso nos responde. —Kurama hizo un gesto de despedida al pelinegro y junto a Hiei caminó hasta llegar junto a Yusuke—. ¿Y Kuwabara y Botan?

—Quién sabe.

En realidad se habían separado para buscar a Kurama y a Hiei, pero Yusuke suponía que ellos seguirían el llamado en lugar de dar vueltas por ahí, por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección al gigante y pronto pudo ver que había acertado, pues vio a los dos restantes del grupo, sobresaliendo entre pequeños niños de primer año.

—¿Estamos todos? —Como si asumiera que el silencio era una afirmación, el gigante continuó—: Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. —El llamado Hagrid hizo una pausa durante la cual sonrió con orgullo, antes de indicar—: Seguidme con cuidado.

Yusuke caminó con confianza por el desigual terreno sin ninguna prisa, sin molestarse por el par de veces en que Botan se apoyó en uno brazo para no resbalar y caer sobre los más pequeños.

En todo el recorrido nadie habló. Los de primer año parecían demasiado nerviosos y Yusuke se distrajo observando el imponente castillo de piedra que poco a poco apareció frente a ellos según avanzaron, tal como seguramente los demás de su grupo también lo hicieron.

—¡Sólo cuatro por bote! —el grito de Hagrid hizo que Yusuke retirase su vista del castillo y se fijase en el gran lago que estaba frente a él y los botes, pequeños en comparación, que reposaban en la orilla.

Sin perder el tiempo, Yusuke subió al primero que tuvo al frente y fue seguido por Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei; Botan se sentó en el siguiente junto a un grupo de temblorosos niños de primero.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó el gigante poco después y una vez más no esperó una respuesta y gritó—: ¡Adelante! —Yusuke vio como Kuwabara se agarró del borde de la barca ante el súbito movimiento de ésta y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa burlona.

—¡Urameshi, maldito! ¡Esto no es divertido! —Sin duda Kuwabara pretendía usar sus palabras para que dejase de reír, pero el que no se soltase del borde sólo hizo que sus carcajadas continuaran.

El que Kuwabara reaccionase intentando darle un puño era lo usual y Yusuke lo esquivó por inercia, demasiado acostumbrado, pero sólo unos segundos después recordó donde estaba: en un minúsculo bote que estaba recorriendo un lago inmenso.

El ruido seco de su caída no fue tan impactante como el agua helada, que lo caló en un solo segundo, pero la peor parte para Yusuke, fue cuando sintió algo largo y viscoso alrededor de su cintura, aun antes de que pudiese intentar nadar hacia la superficie.

No sabía qué era pero tampoco quería saberlo, por lo que en lugar de pensar se concentró en preparar su Reigun, mas antes de poder disparar se encontró fuera del agua, escuchando los gritos ahogados de los de primer año y notando como el tentáculo lo dejaba de nuevo en el bote.

—Ese es el calamar gigante —anunció Hagrid y algunos niños aplaudieron impresionados.

¿Por qué?

Yusuke no estaba seguro, pero fulminarlos con su mirada bastó para que se detuvieran, aun cuando ésta no tuvo el mismo efecto en la fuerte risa de Kuwabara, las risitas de Botan desde el otro bote, la suave risa disimulada de Kurama y la sonrisa burlona de Hiei.

Sin duda este era el comienzo de un largo año, pensó Yusuke, y molesto cruzó sus brazos y se esforzó por ignorarlos, aun cuando eso parecía tan difícil como ignorar el frío que ahora sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Continuará

**Notas:** No sé, por alguna razón este capitulo tiene algo que no me convence y después de reescribir algunas escenas un par de veces decidí dejar así en vez de darle más vueltas. ¿Qué les pareció el resultado?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les ha gustado hasta ahora.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Youki: Energía demoníaca.  
Shihan: Maestra.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cabos sueltos**

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron una serie de expresiones sorprendidas resonaron en el gran comedor y Harry volteó a observar al grupo que seguía a la profesora McGonagall, buscando con su vista a Shuichi, quien se encontraba al final de la fila, junto a Hiei.

Frente a ellos tres personas más, una chica y dos chicos que Harry también recordaba haber visto en el Caldero Chorreante junto a Shuichi y Hiei, resaltaban entre los alumnos de primer año.

—¿También son japoneses?

La pregunta de Ron hizo que Harry dirigiese su mirada por un momento hacia los gemelos, quienes lucían sonrisas idénticas, mientras el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor parecía debatirse entre ponerles atención u observar al grupo que esperaba la selección.

Sin escuchar realmente lo que los gemelos comentaban en voz baja con los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca a ellos, ya que le interesaba más confirmaciones de que los cinco venían juntos, Harry paseó su vista por la mesa de los profesores, mucho más curioso por el interrogante de todos los años: ¿quién sería el nuevo profesor?

En la mesa no encontró la respuesta, pues sólo el asiento de la profesora McGonagall y el usualmente reservado para el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraban desocupados.

Seguramente el nuevo profesor no había llegado aún...

Un repentino codazo de Hermione hizo que Harry abandonara sus pensamientos y volviese a fijarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Parecía que, de alguna forma, Dumbledore había conseguido que los estudiantes pusiesen su atención en la ceremonia al menos de manera parcial y varios niños de primer año ya se encontraban en sus mesas, pero incluso ellos tenían sus vistas fijas en el inusual grupo que esperaba su turno junto a los de primero.

¿Harían que ellos, por ser transferidos, fuesen los últimos?

—Ito, Botan.

En el momento en que esa pregunta pasó por la mente de Harry, el comedor se quedó en silencio ya que la joven de cabello azul respondió al llamado y caminó hasta el taburete, tranquila a pesar de que el interés de todos los presentes.

Todos parecían haber contenido el aliento en el momento en que el Sombrero tocó la cabeza de la chica, pero el suspenso fue corto y el Sombrero Seleccionador anunció:

—¡Gryffindor!

Harry aplaudió con entusiasmo junto a los demás de su casa mientras los gemelos le hacían gestos a la sonriente Botan, quien estaba caminando hacia la mesa y, algo distraído, dirigió su mirada hacia Shuichi una vez más, preguntándose en qué casa estaría.

-—-

La primera cosa que pasó por la mente de Hiei cuando tuvo a ese sombrero viejo a punto de tocar su cabeza fue quemarlo.

Si lo que había escuchado en esa canción (_¿Desde cuándo los sombreros cantaban?_) era cierto y aquel objeto podía ver su mente, no quería tenerlo cerca a su cabeza, pero si hacía cualquier cosa los demás sospecharían y a pesar de su poco interés en la misión, también sabía que ganarse al Reikai como enemigo de nuevo era irrazonable y tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo, ahora que Yukina estaba a salvo en parte gracias a ellos.

—¿Señor Jaganshi?

Hiei le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la profesora, mas permitió que ésta le pusiera el sombrero en su cabeza, el cual se puso rígido casi al instante.

"Un demonio, hace años que no veía uno... Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?".

Hiei se tensó en cuanto escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza, ahora planamente consciente de que lo que éste había cantado era cierto.

Sin luchar contra sus instintos, Hiei se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco y crear con algo de ayuda de su Jagan una barrera que le impidiese ver más a aquel objeto.

"Vamos, si no puedo ver no sabré donde colocarte", el que el sombrero sonase molesto por no poder hacer su trabajo y no pareciese tener intenciones de delatar su naturaleza o contarle todos sus secretos a todos los presentes hizo que Hiei se relajase un poco, permitiéndole que éste echase un pequeño vistazo a su mente, aunque por las palabras de éste parecía que eso había bastado para que supiese más de él de lo que le agradaba.

"Mmm, no eres muy paciente, eso descarta Hufflepuff. La mente no es mala, aunque pareces más interesado en el poder que en el conocimiento, eso te haría un Slytherin. Pero tu lealtad por algunos, especialmente por tu hermana..." Hiei gruñó bajo el sombrero, el cuál no se inmutó y continuó: "... y tu valor te hacen un Gryffindor. ¿Dónde debo dejarte, joven demonio?"

"Donde sea".

El sombrero se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviese considerando su respuesta, y luego de unos segundos anunció:

"Entonces serás..."

—¡Gryffindor!

Los aplausos provenientes de la mesa de los leones parecían menos fuertes que las veces anteriores, como si todos los humanos allí estuviesen poco convencidos por la decisión del sombrero que había vuelto a ser colocado sobre su taburete.

Hiei mismo no lo estaba; eso era un hecho.

Por lo que había escuchado de la conversación de Kurama y aquel joven humano durante el recorrido en el tren, los estudiantes eran divididos en grupos —"casas", llamaban a esos grupos— según ciertas cualidades, y que aquel objeto hubiese basado su decisión de enviarlo a Gryffindor en todo lo que haría por su hermana y algunos pocos más, era demasiado cercano a que revelase más de él de lo que quería que otros supieran.

Pero ya no podía cambiar eso y tampoco estaba seguro que podía usar su Jagan en todos los presentes para borrarles cualquier idea equivocada que se hubiesen hecho.

Conteniendo las ganas de regresar y carbonizar el sombrero, Hiei se sentó en la esquina de la mesa, ignorando las señas que Botan le estaba haciendo para que se acercara al lugar donde ella estaba sentada, en medio de los demás.

No tenía que involucrarse más de lo necesario, por lo que quizás no importaba.

Sólo esperaba que no...

—Kuwabara, Kazuma.

Fingiendo indiferencia, Hiei puso su atención en Kuwabara y no pudo evitar una mueca cuando el sombrero gritó apenas tocó la cabeza de éste—: ¡Gryffindor!

Lo que menos deseaba se había hecho realidad.

-—-

Kurama intentó evitar soltar una carcajada al ver los rostros de Kuwabara y Hiei, quienes parecían más afectados por descubrir que estarían en la misma casa que por el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall estuviese reprendiendo suavemente a Kuwabara e indicándole que debía ir a la mesa que le correspondía.

Pero por lo que Potter le había dicho en el tren, todos los estudiantes del mismo curso compartían habitación y eso sí traía un verdadero problema.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Kurama suspirase.

Alguien tendría que evitar que Hiei destruyese algo o _alguien_, pues no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en que Kuwabara tuviese el suficiente sentido común como para no buscarle pelea a Hiei en un lugar cerrado lleno de niños humanos.

Aunque quizás no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, se dijo Kurama al ver cómo Kuwabara se sentó cerca a Botan y lejos de Hiei, sin siquiera decir nada ante la mirada amenazante de Hiei.

—Minamino, Shuichi.

Kurama descartó sus pensamientos y pretendió ignorar todas las miradas que lo siguieron mientras caminó hasta al taburete y la profesora puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro demonio, eso no es algo muy común".

Aunque el objeto sonaba más divertido que asustado, el descubrir que éste realmente podía ver su mente era perturbador y no dudó en resistirse, concentrándose en impedir que continuase hurgando donde no le incumbía.

"¿Todos los demonios tenéis que hacer lo mismo?" El sombrero pareció soltar algo similar a un suspiro y a pesar de la sorpresa, el saber ahora que Hiei había hecho lo mismo hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de Kurama. "¿Puedes abrir tu mente?" insistió el objeto.

Tal vez era necesario dejar que éste hiciese eso y el que hasta ahora el objeto no hubiese alertado a todos los presentes de la presencia de demonios era una señal de que quizás no tenía que preocuparse, aunque no por eso quería permitirle ver demasiado.

"¿_Por favor...?_ " pensó Kurama en un impulso, preguntándose si el objeto podría escucharlo de esa manera y si accedería a decir algo así para poder hacer su trabajo para el que lo habían encantado.

"Por favor" repitió el sombrero, sonando cansado.

Contento de la respuesta que recibió, Kurama cedió, mas mantuvo su mente enfocada en algunos sucesos poco importantes, queriendo probar qué tanto podía hacer el sombrero y también mantenerlo fuera de ciertos recuerdos y sentimientos.

"Eres valiente, pocas personas se arriesgarían así por su madre", la voz del sombrero retumbó en su cabeza, sobresaltándolo.

Kurama estaba convencido que no le había permitido ver tanto, pero por la forma en que el objeto continuó hablando era obvio que bajar un poco la guardia había sido suficiente para que éste averiguase demasiado.

"Eres inteligente y sabes apreciar el conocimiento, cosa que muchos sólo llegan a hacer con la edad, y también eres paciente e incluso justo, aunque no siempre fuiste así".

Esta vez, Kurama no pudo evitar estremecerse y de no haberlo tenido en su cabeza, le habría dirigido una mirada molesta y desconfiada.

Si el sombrero también sabía todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora era un misterio, ya que continuó sin miramientos:

"Alguna vez fuiste cruel y despiadado y por eso incluso al mundo humano llegaron rumores sobre Youko Kurama".

_¿Incluso en el mundo humano sabían de él?_

La sorpresa que eso le causó hizo que sus ojos, por suerte ocultos por el sombrero, se abriesen por completo.

El que de alguna forma, en el pasado, uno de sus pelos hubiese llegado a manos de algún mago, era algo que no le preocupaba.

Eso podía haber sido una gran coincidencia del viento, algunos portales y un humano sensible al youki pero que lo había confundido con magia o incluso la obra de un demonio que había notado el youki que había quedado en uno de sus cabellos —que quizás había quedado abandonado junto a los cadáveres de sus enemigos tras una batalla— y lo había vendido como un "objeto mágico" para así mezclarse entre los magos humanos por alguna razón, como huir del Reikai.

Pero que hubiesen escuchado de él y de sus hazañas en el Makai era algo completamente diferente y que no le agradaba nada.

"Así es" dijo el sombrero, contestando con serenidad lo que Kurama no le había preguntado específicamente. "Y eres astuto como pocos, eso no parece haber cambiado. ¿Cuál será tu casa?"

Agotado por la conmoción, Kurama ni siquiera intentó volver a concentrarse en impedir que aquel objeto encantado siguiese fisgoneando en su mente y sin querer pensar en nada, formuló en su mente lo único que se le ocurrió:

"¿La que convenga?"

"¿La que convenga, eh?" el sombrero pareció considerar su respuesta por un segundo y luego anunció:

—¡Slytherin!

-—-

—¿¡Slytherin! —exclamó Harry al tiempo que el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes en silencio.

Harry no lo podía creer. ¿El amable pelirrojo que había conocido en el tren era un _Slytherin_?

—¿Por qué es que eligen a los Slytherin? —preguntó Kazuma, visiblemente confundido por la reacción que ellos habían tenido.

—Maldad —contestó de inmediato Ron.

—Claro que no —lo interrumpió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño por un instante antes de dirigirse hacia a Kazuma—: Astucia y ambición —aclaró, usando un tono que indicaba que pensaba que debía ser conocimiento general.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —comentó Kazuma, acomodándose en su asiento. Botan asintió, para más sorpresa de Harry.

—Es una buena casa para él —añadió Hiei desde su asiento, causando que varios se sobresaltaran tanto por su voz como por su afirmación.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el enano —dijo Kazuma, sonriendo burlonamente e ignorando la mirada enojada de Hiei.

—Pero... pero... ¡es Slytherin! —exclamó Harry sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo la atención sobre sí—. ¿No les importa? —Por respuesta Kazuma alzó sus hombros, como si no entendiera a qué se refería Harry.

—Él se sabe cuidar solo —fue lo último que dijo Hiei, antes de volver a mirar con indiferencia a la profesora McGonagall y al Sombrero.

Quizás ellos sabían poco de Slytherin, su fama y sus _renombrados_ miembros. Al fin de cuentas, luego de la conversación en el tren Harry se había convencido de que Shuichi no sabía mucho de Hogwarts ni de muchos sucesos famosos en Europa.

Aun así, la impresión que el pelirrojo le había causado era la opuesta que los Slytherin que tenía la desgracia de conocer le habían causado desde un comienzo, por lo que la conmoción no lo abandonó mientras observaba como algunos chicos de primer año eran seleccionados.

—Espero que terminen pronto —comentó Ron un rato después, observando su plato con una mirada lastimera, y Harry asintió, deseoso por una distracción y notando de manera tardía que su estómago parecía desear tanto como Ron que la comida apareciese ya.

—Urameshi, Yusuke.

El nombre, claramente extranjero, atrajo la atención de todos una vez más e incluso los gemelos obligaron a Ron a observar cómo el muchacho de pelo negro, peinado con tanta gomina como Malfoy, tomaba con desconfianza el Sombrero de las manos de la profesora McGonagall y lo ponía en su cabeza.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó segundos después, consiguiendo que la mesa de los leones rompiera en aplausos nuevamente.

—Parece que tendremos competencia —comentó Fred (¿o George?) mientras Yusuke caminaba hacia ellos.

—Aunque él necesita nuestra delicadeza.

—Y encanto.

—Para no ganar detenciones —finalizó George (¿o Fred?) con una gran sonrisa.

El que Yusuke fuese el último de los estudiantes transferidos hizo que, como era usual, la impaciencia por la cena se hiciese visible entre muchos, quienes tomaron sus cubiertos en cuanto los últimos niños fueron seleccionados (dos Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw) y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

—Viejos y nuevos amigos, ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts! —dijo Dumbledore, recorriendo el gran comedor con sus ojos antes de continuar—. Aún no es tiempo para hablar, todos tenemos hambre. Así que ¡a comer!

Harry aplaudió junto a los demás, notando distraídamente cómo Kazuma y Yusuke intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

-—-

—Entonces usted no es un Weasley.

Aunque la afirmación de la niña que segundos antes se había presentado como Pansy Parkinson sorprendió a Kurama, él no permitió que ello se reflejase en su rostro y asintió.

—Tampoco un sangre-sucia, supongo.

No conocer lo suficiente del mundo mágico y no estar seguro del significado de "sangre-sucia" no impidió que Kurama notase el desprecio con el que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, por lo que una vez más asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo con diplomacia.

—Eso es un alivio. Por la forma en que Draco estaba cuando el Sombrero te eligió pensaba lo contrario.

Kurama suprimió una risa ante esas palabras. Por la forma en que Malfoy lo observaba era obvio que no le agradaba la idea de verlo en Slytherin y nada lo haría cambiar de idea.

—Seguramente te confundió con alguien.

En ese punto Kurama dejó de prestarle atención a Parkinson.

Aunque estuviese en otro país y casi otro mundo, se daba cuenta de que ella era parecida a sus compañeras en su anterior colegio y con una sonrisa y dejándola hablar bastaba para que ella estuviese contenta.

Malfoy era otra historia.

No era difícil ver que él era respetado en la casa llamada Slytherin y si bien su rostro era bastante claro, era obvio que _todavía_ no había dicho nada sobre el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido en el tren.

Aun así, era cuestión de tiempo para que Malfoy comenzara una pequeña guerra contra él y eso no le convenía, por lo que tendría que tomar medidas para impedir que su impulso en el tren le crease un enemigo que podía traerle dificultades.

Luego tendría que tener una pequeña conversación con él y si eso no funcionaba, hacerlo olvidar lo sucedido o incluso...

El ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo en una mesa cercana hizo que tuviese que dejar de pensar en ello y también que la charla de Parkinson se detuviese de repente.

-—-

—¿¡Un espíritu!

La voz de Yusuke se escuchó sobre las demás mesas, causando que muchos dejasen de comer para verlo ahora que estaba en el suelo, señalando a Nick casi decapitado.

—Buenas noches, Nick —el tranquilo tono de voz de Hermione hizo que Yusuke, algo recuperado de la sorpresa, se parase de un salto.

—Buenas noches —respondió Nick y se giró a observar a Yusuke, quien aun se encontraba de pie, observándolo con cautela—. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington a su servicio.

—Botan —dijo Yusuke, ignorándolo y girando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la chica de cabello azul—. ¿Los espíritus no son invisibles?

Era algo que a él le constaba por experiencia, por lo que el sobresalto que le había causado ver uno fue tanto que no lo pudo ocultar.

—Claro que sí lo son, Yusuke —respondió Botan, mirando a Sir Nicholas con tranquilidad—. Él es un fantasma y la diferencia entre fantasmas y espíritus es mucha.

Esa afirmación hizo que Nick se acercase a ella con curiosidad, solo para retroceder con apariencia asustada e irse al otro extremo de la mesa sin decir nada, lanzando miradas hacia Botan de cuando en cuando.

Eso no explicaba mucho, pero Yusuke volvió a su asiento, restándole importancia luego de dirigir su vista una vez más hacia el extraño fantasma.

—¿Siempre se comporta así? —preguntó Kuwabara, finalizando su pudín.

—Nah —dijo Ron, dejando su plato vacío de lado—, normalmente espera a que le recuerden que está muerto para irse.

Hermione abrió su boca como si quisiera reprender a Ron, pero fue interrumpida por el director Dumbledore, quien se levantó en el mismo instante en que los platos desaparecieron de las mesas.

—Ahora que todos estamos satisfechos les pido su atención para unos pocos anuncios de comienzo de año. Los de primer año deben saber que el bosque prohibido está prohibido, tal como su nombre lo indica; algunos alumnos antiguos también deberían recordarlo.

Yusuke no podía decir que le interesaba escuchar las reglas, pero el no haber olvidado su razón para estar allí y el que el hombre parecía resumir todo en lugar de dar un discurso por horas hizo que continuara escuchándolo.

—El Señor Filch, el vigilante, me ha pedido una vez más que les recuerde que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos y otras cosas, pueden ver la lista completa en la puerta de su oficina. Las pruebas de quidditch se realizaran en las fechas de costumbre, los interesados deberán contactar a la Señora Hooch. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa, en la que Yusuke sintió que el anciano lo observó a él en particular y seguramente así era, pues sus siguientes palabras fueron sobre él y su grupo—: Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta este año tenemos cinco estudiantes que han venido desde Japón a continuar con sus estudios, espero que los hagan sentir en casa.

Con unas frases más el Director finalizó sus anuncios y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos con pereza.

El no saber a dónde ir ahora hizo que Yusuke, al igual que Kuwabara, Botan y Hiei, siguieran a Hermione por los pasillos oscuros junto a los de primer año.

Yusuke se sentía demasiado cansado para fijarse realmente en el camino, luego de su zambullida en el lago —que tal vez no lo afectaría a largo plazo si el hechizo que la profesora que los había recibido servía para más que secar ropas— y los días de preparaciones, pero eso no le impidió fijarse en los cuadros, cuyos imágenes se movían como si los estuviesen siguiendo con sus ojos de tinta.

El ya haber visto algo similar en los periódicos ayudó a que Yusuke no se sorprendiera, mas ni siquiera el sombrero cantor lo había preparado para escuchar a uno de los retratos, justo en el que Hermione los hizo detenerse, hablar:

—¿Contraseña?

Al menos esta vez no reaccionó como lo había hecho con el fantasma, se consoló Yusuke, mientras escuchaba cómo Kuwabara le preguntaba en voz baja a Botan:

—¿Los retratos hablan?

Esas palabras causaron que algunos de los niños de primer año los observasen con incredulidad e ignorando todo esto, Hermione pronunció una palabra en voz alta y clara.

La contraseña pedida, sin duda, pues el retrato se movió, mostrando una entrada a una sala amoblada a la que Hermione los guió.

-—-

Kurama cerró la puerta tras sí en cuanto entró al dormitorio de Slytherin, deseoso de aprovechar para acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno mientras los demás estaban en la sala común, hablando como buenos compañeros que no se había visto durante un tiempo.

La habitación en la que viviría y que compartiría por un tiempo con cinco chicos humanos era sencilla pero lo suficiente amplia para que hubiese suficiente espacio entre las seis camas que la ocupaban y se pudiese caminar desde el fondo hasta la única puerta sin incomodidades.

A pesar de tener sólo una ventana, cerca al techo y que mostraba que estaban bajo el nivel del suelo, era clara; sin duda había sido usada magia para mantenerla así y los colores plateados que junto a los verdes, predominaban en la habitación no hacían nada para darle un ambiente sombrío.

Quizás para evitar discusiones, los baúles de cada uno habían sido dejados a los pies de una de las camas, designando así dónde dormiría cada uno y Kurama encontró la suya en la cama más lejana a la puerta pero más cercana a la ventana.

Queriendo confirmar que todo se encontraba bien, Kurama abrió su baúl y revisó todas sus pertenencias —en la mayoría libros, no todos necesarios para el año que debía cursar durante la misión— y una vez terminó de hacerlo lo cerró, dejando dentro una semilla llena de youki, que crecería rápidamente e impediría que el baúl fuese abierto si no era controlada en el momento de tocar la tapa de éste.

Era una medida de prevención que quizás no resultaría necesaria si conseguía controlar a Malfoy, pues dudaba que alguien más quisiese hacer algo contra él.

Tal vez también sería buena idea dejar otra de sus plantas vigilando su cama, pensó Kurama distraído, pero la presencia de alguien cerca de la puerta lo distrajo.

No podía asegurar de quién se trataba, no sólo por la falta de familiaridad con las personas de ese colegio sino también por la energía mágica que parecía emanar del colegio.

Era leve, al punto que no la había notado al comienzo, mucho más consciente de la presencia de cientos de humanos en el gran comedor, pero ahora que estaba solo podía distinguirla, tal como cualquiera puede notar un zumbido molesto en una habitación que de repente se quedó en silencio.

Pero ya se acostumbraría, quería creer, y una vez lo hiciese ésta dejaría de nublar su mente y no correría el riesgo de distraerse como ahora, que necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo consciente para ignorarla.

Fuese como fuese, podía compensar esa insignificante e inesperada desventaja con su ingenio y no era como si lo necesitase realmente para saber quién había ido antes que los demás a la habitación, sin duda a buscarlo.

Tal como lo esperaba, Malfoy fue quien entró, manteniendo su cabeza en alto y mirándolo fijamente desde el instante en que abrió la puerta e incluso mientras volvió a cerrar.

—Minamino —saludó el rubio con voz fría, haciendo evidente que no venía en busca de una conversación amigable con el nuevo estudiante.

—Malfoy —respondió Kurama, sonriendo con tranquilidad, y sin perder su expresión amable dijo—: No querrás hacer los enemigos equivocados.

El rostro de Malfoy perdió todo su calor, dejando claro que éste había notado la amenaza en sus palabras disfrazadas de un amable consejo.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó forzosamente Malfoy, apretando sus puños en un aparente intento por controlar la molestia que sentía.

Divertido, Kurama se sentó en su cama mientras fingía pensar en la pregunta.

—Algo más que los demás en esta casa.

—No-le-sirvo-a-nadie.

La forma en que Malfoy estaba respondiendo a su juego era entretenida, por lo que Kurama no intentó contener una carcajada ante el obvio fastidio del rubio.

Sin duda esto era mejor que ir al grano o incluso que borrar lo ocurrido en el tren de la memoria de Malfoy e igualmente conseguiría mantenerlo a raya, el cual era su verdadero propósito.

—Nunca dije eso —dijo Kurama con una calma que no parecía pertenecer a alguien que había estado riéndose hace un momento—, pero tratas a los demás como si fuese menos...

—Lo son.

No era sorprendente que Malfoy pensase de esa manera, pues su arrogancia era evidente, pero también hacía notorio que la razón de esta conversación y la molestia del rubio provenía del hecho de que Kurama había demostrado su superioridad desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, sin intentar que su tono sonase inocente.

No quería jugar tanto como para hacer de Malfoy un subordinado que no requería, pero mantener el statu quo era necesario para no tener ningún inconveniente menor durante su estadía en el colegio y hacer que Malfoy aceptase eso e incluso obligarlo a decirlo era divertido.

—Igual... —pronunció Malfoy con lentitud y cuando Kurama alzó una ceja, continuó—: Iguales...

Quizás esperar que el rubio dijese una frase en la que admitía no ser mejor que alguien era mucho, por lo que Kurama asintió con su cabeza, aceptando la promesa de igualdad que había obligado a que Malfoy le ofreciese.

—¿Y Potter? —La abruta pregunta tomó a Kurama por sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo frunció un poco el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nada —dijo Malfoy con la misma rapidez con la que había hecho su interrogante antes y le dio la espalda, haciendo clara su intención de salir de la habitación, mas antes de hacerlo reafirmó el que aceptaba la especie de trato que acababan de hacer—: Está bien.

Aquel niño humano ni siquiera sabía que no era bueno darle la espalda a alguien que no es un amigo o aliado, especialmente si se desconfiaba de éste, pensó el Youko con una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a su cama, dispuesto a impedir que el rubio pudiese hacerle algún tipo de truco para al menos desahogarse de manera anónima.

-—-

Aunque sólo planeaba hacerlo en la privacidad de su mente, Hiei aceptaba que la sala común de Gryffindor, con su techo elevado y varias ventanas altas, no estaba nada mal o al menos lo estaría si no hubiesen tantos niños humanos haciendo bullicio en esta.

Sin duda pasaría algo de tiempo en ese lugar cuando no hubiese nadie, especialmente si su estadía allí se alargaba.

Con eso en mente, Hiei subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación a la que Yusuke y Kuwabara habían sido guiados por el pelirrojo llamado Ron.

Aun antes de entrar pudo escuchar los gritos provenientes del lugar y su mirada se oscureció en cuanto descubrió que no eran causados por ninguna de vida o muerte, sino una simple discusión sin sentido.

—¡Me meteré con cualquiera que me llame mentiroso! —Esa voz provenía del niño que había pasado todo el viaje hablando con Kurama, Harry Potter y quien le contestó con incluso más fuerza fue otro chico que Hiei no reconocía.

—¡No me hables de esa manera!

—Cálmense —dijo Yusuke, interponiéndose entre ambos a pesar de que ninguno parecía tener intención de hacer algo más que gritarse—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Él y sus mentiras sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!

No queriendo involucrarse, Hiei le dio un vistazo a la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los tres baúles que le resultaban conocidos y que resaltaban por sus tapas todavía brillantes.

Al abrirlo, en lugar de su espada y los objetos que había sido obligado a llevar, encontró un desorden de ropa y libros.

—¡No son mentiras! ¡Él mató a Cedric!

Que los gritos hubiesen pasado de tonterías a algo como un asesinato no hizo que Hiei se detuviese para prestarles más atención y en vez de eso cerró el baúl y se dirigió al siguiente.

Éste era de Kuwabara, de eso no había duda, pues lo primero que vio al abrirlo fue una foto _de Yukina_ que había sido colocada con cuidado sobre todos los objetos.

Poco contento de que ése idiota tuviese una foto de ella, Hiei la cuál el tomó y la guardó bajo su túnica sin que nadie lo notase, distraídos por la pelea verbal, antes de cerrarlo e ir a revisar al próximo, que debía ser suyo.

—¿Quién mató a quién?

Y efectivamente así era.

Encima de libros, ropajes y otros objetos sin importancia se encontraba su espada, la cual sólo había guardado allí por insistencia de Kurama.

Pero eso había sido temporal y Hiei no pensaba andar desarmado en esa escuela, aun si el zorro decía que era más conveniente que se viesen inofensivos y no llamasen la atención más de lo debido, dos cosas que el zorro no había hecho en el tren.

—¡Él dice que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a Cedric Diggory!

Mucho más tranquilo ahora que tenía su espada en su cintura, oculta por la túnica que debían usar en el colegio y lista para ser usada en cualquier caso, Hiei posó su vista en los ocupantes de la habitación, que parecían pendientes de la discusión, aun cuando algunos de ellos no estaban participando en ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Yusuke, interrumpiendo a Harry, quien parecía listo a replicar con otro grito.

—Quien-tú-sabes —contestó Ron antes que alguien más lo hiciese.

—¿Quién? —cuestionaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al tiempo, ante los rostros sorprendidos de los demás.

—Voldemort —dijo Harry y por alguna razón la mitad de los presentes se sobresaltaron visiblemente, como si ese mismo nombre los llenase de miedo.

—Urameshi, ese no es... —el comentario de Kuwabara quedó en el aire pero Yusuke pareció entender y Hiei también lo hizo.

Estaban hablando de la razón por la que estaban allí, de ese humano llamado Tom Riddle.

—Y éste Voldemort —dijo Yusuke con lentitud, como si estuviese pensando en lo que iba a decir—, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—¿Eh? —Harry parpadeó confundido e intercambio una mirada con Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

Los demás se veían igual de confundidos.

Aburrido por la forma en que nada estaba siendo dicho en claro, pero también consciente de que estaba escuchando algo relevante a la misión y que podía sacarlo pronto de allí o que por lo menos a Kurama le interesaría, Hiei se dirigió a la ventana y se acomodó en el alfeizar de esta.

Si decían algo importante podría oírlo desde ahí, sin realmente involucrarse.

—Hola, ¿no lo saben? Él es Harry Potter.

—Sí, sí, Harry Potter, pero no estamos preguntando por él —dijo Kuwabara, impaciente.

—¿El niño que vivió? —pronunció un niño regordete que se habían mantenido fuera de la conversación, como si pensase que eso ayudaría ayudar a aclarar algo.

—¡Argh! —exclamó Yusuke, exasperado, y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas—. ¿Les importaría explicarnos?

—¿Ustedes no saben...?

Imaginando que una vez más darían vueltas en lugar de ir al grano, Hiei observó por la ventana, examinando la distancia a la que estaba del suelo, gruñendo por lo bajo al notar que era mucho mayor de lo que creía.

Sólo podría usarla para salir si los demás estaban dormidos o ausentes, de lo contrario pensarían que tenía intenciones suicidas y tendría que aguantar más gritos por ellos.

—Voldemort asesinó a mis padres cuando era niño. —Kuwabara murmuró con dificultad un "lo siento" que Harry ignoró—. Cuando él intentó matarme algo sucedió y el hechizo se devolvió a él y desapareció por un tiempo. Ahora que esta de regreso quiere matarme.

Un silencio pesado cayó en la habitación, pero Yusuke lo rompió con torpeza luego de unos pocos segundos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó y al no obtener respuesta, añadió—: No tiene sentido.

—Debe estar obsesionado con la venganza —comentó Kuwabara alzando sus hombros.

Era obvio que todos habían vivido en un mundo pacífico en el que no era necesario creerse y demostrar ser el más fuerte para sobrevivir.

Hiei resopló y al notar que con eso había atraído la atención de todos, dijo:

—Orgullo. Para recuperar su posición quiere matar al que lo venció, así de simple.

Una vez más el silencio llenó la habitación, pero aunque esta vez no era tan incómodo también fue roto con prontitud, esta vez por Kuwabara.

—Urameshi, tenemos que dec...

Hiei tenía que darle crédito a Yusuke por impedir que aquel bocón anunciase la misión por la que estaban ahí a todos los presentes y sonrió con burla mientras observó cómo Kuwabara comenzó a forcejear para quitar la mano de Yusuke de su boca, poco preocupado cuando esto se transformó en un intercambio de golpes entre Kuwabara y Yusuke.

Los demás humanos no parecían tan tranquilos e intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, como si se estuvieran preguntando qué hacer.

—¿Siempre son así?

A Hiei le tomó unos segundos caer en cuenta que esa pregunta hecha por Harry iba dirigida hacia él, pero una vez lo hizo asintió con su cabeza.

La discusión original parecía haber sido olvidada gracias al corto intercambio de golpes de Yusuke y Kuwabara y pocos minutos después todos se dedicaron a prepararse para dormir.

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche fue un "¿Dónde estará?" de Kuwabara, quien había vaciado su baúl en el suelo y sólo había accedido a continuar con su búsqueda el día siguiente luego de un par de golpes de Yusuke.

-—-

_Koenma-sama:_

_Ya estamos en Hogwarts y de momento no hemos tenido ningún problema._

_Todos, con excepción de Kurama, estamos en Gryffindor y Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei están en la misma habitación que el niño que vivió, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de explicarles eso._

_Mañana pienso hablar con todos para darles los detalles que usted omitió._

_Le estaré informando,_

_Botan._

_P.D.: Hace más de veinticuatro horas que no veo a Genkai-shihan. ¿Acaso ella cambió de idea?_

Botan finalizó la carta y miró de un lado a otro, verificando que todas sus compañeras de habitación estuviesen dormidas.

Parecían estarlo, por lo menos, por lo que intentando no hacer ruido Botan abrió la ventana y convocó su remo.

Aunque las lechuzas fuesen usadas por los magos para entregar cartas, estaba segura que la que había comprado en un impulso no podría llegar hasta el Reikai, por lo que tendría que ir ella misma para al menos dejar la carta en manos de alguien que pudiese entregársela a Koenma.

Continuará

**Notas:** Si soy sincera no quería dejar a tantos en Gryffindor y de hecho en el primer borrador todas las casas habían quedado con alguno de los detectives. Pero bueno, la historia necesita que sea así e igual me es más fácil concentrarme en algunos si están en la misma casa.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me anima muchísimo saber lo que piensan de este fic.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cabos sueltos**

Lo primero que notó Hermione cuando despertó fue que una de las ventanas de la habitación estaba abierta por completo, como si alguien hubiese salido por ella en vez de abrirla un poco para dejar entrar un poco de aire.

Haciendo una nota mental de preguntarles luego a las demás, Hermione se levantó con pereza y tiritando por el frío proveniente de la ventana, que hacía peor la temperatura normal a esa hora.

Sólo eran las seis de la mañana, al fin de cuentas.

Hermione no pudo evitar bostezar mientras se levantaba, envidiando un poco en la privacidad de su mente a las demás, quienes sin duda tardarían en despertarse y más aún en levantarse, a pesar de ser el primer día de clases.

Pero sus deberes como prefecta y el comienzo de un nuevo año tenían prioridad sobre unas horas extras de sueño.

Con eso en mente, Hermione se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla antes de encaminarse al baño, mas darse cuenta que una de las camas, la más cercana a la puerta, estaba vacía hizo que se detuviese.

Tal vez era porque todavía sentía algo de somnolencia o porque el año apenas había comenzado y la habitación ahora tenía una cama extra, pero a Hermione le tomó varios segundos recordar que era justo allí donde la nueva, Botan, dormía.

Era extraño, pues la puerta del baño estaba abierta, indicando que no había nadie en él.

¿Y dónde estaba Botan?

La curiosidad que eso le produjo impulsó a Hermione a salir de la habitación, bajando con lentitud las escaleras para no hacer ruido y así no despertar a nadie.

Quizás Botan no había logrado dormir por una u otra razón y había salido a recorrer el castillo, pero siendo nueva podía haberse perdido, pensó Hermione, queriendo justificar lo que estaba haciendo y casi se había logrado convencer de que incluso hacía parte de sus deberes como prefecta ayudar a la nueva estudiante, cuando antes de poder ver la sala común escuchó una voz masculina.

—¡De habernos dicho antes podríamos haber dormido más!

Sorprendida, Hermione se detuvo.

No reconocía la voz y nadie solía levantarse tan temprano, por lo que aunque sabía que espiar una conversación ajena no era una buena idea, permaneció inmóvil, escuchando con atención.

—Yusuke...

Esta vez habló una mujer y entre eso y el nombre de uno de los estudiantes japoneses, podía deducir que era Botan.

¿Eso quería decir que algunos de los estudiantes transferidos se habían reunido en la sala común?

—No era seguro quienes iban a quedar en Gryffindor —continuó Botan—, así que...

La frase quedó a medias y Hermione sólo pudo escuchar algo que sonaba similar a un gruñido en respuesta.

—Eso ya no importa. Pero ahora que lo sabemos tenemos que aprovechar la ventaja de que ustedes están en su misma casa, no tendremos ningún problema en...

Quien habló esta vez tenía una voz suave, que Hermione creía recordar del poco tiempo que había estado en el tren, pero... era imposible que un Slytherin se encontrase en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

—¿Protegerlo? —preguntó alguien más

—Iba a decir vigilarlo, pero eso también —dijo el que Hermione creía que era Shuichi Minamino.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared, temiendo que la descubrirían si hacía un solo ruido sin querer y deseosa de escuchar más para saber de qué estaban hablando antes de salar a las conclusiones erradas.

Aun así, su curiosidad y sorpresa se habían transformado en temor ante la extraña conversación que al menos la mitad de los estudiantes transferidos estaban tenido.

¿Y acaso estaban hablando de Harry?

Todos los años él había corrido peligro por una u otra razón, por lo que no era imposible que esta vez el inusual grupo fuese una amenaza.

—Todo esto es una estupidez —habló alguien más, como si todo el grupo japonés estuviese allí.

Si era así, eso quería decir que todos estaban en Hogwarts con el propósito de vigilar a alguien.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior cuando no logró alcanzar lo que alguien más acababa de decir y se alejó de la pared, nerviosa.

—...y si en vez de eso sólo...

¿En vez de que? Consciente de que necesitaba acercarse más si quería oír lo que estaban diciendo, Hermione bajó un escalón más con cuidado y aunque creyó haberlo hecho silenciosamente, de repente todo se quedó en silencio.

—¿Quién está ahí?

En cuanto escuchó esa pregunta Hermione se apretó una vez más contra la pared y contuvo el aliento, rogando que creyesen que se habían imaginado lo que fuese que la había delatado.

—Sabemos que hay alguien ahí —insistió el que Hermione creía que era Minamino.

Hermione no sabía porqué estaban seguros de algo así, pero molesta por tener que esconderse como si fuese ella la que estaba haciendo mal, bajó los escalones restantes.

Eso no hizo que su nerviosismo desapareciera y este incluso aumentó cuando confirmó que todos los japoneses realmente estaban en la sala común.

Ellos eran más, ella había dejado su varita en la habitación y no tenía idea de qué le harían si pensaban que había escuchado todos sus planes.

—Tú eres ¿He...? —dijo Yusuke, señalándola con una expresión de concentración, como si estuviese intentando recordar su nombre.

—Hermione Granger —contestó Hermione, intentando verse calma—, prefecta de Gryffindor.

—Y amiga de Potter —añadió Shuichi desde una silla cerca a la chimenea apagada.

Esas palabras causaron que Hermione sintiese un escalofrío, pero consciente de que no era buena idea encararlos en ese momento, dijo rápidamente:

—Está prohibido que alumnos de otras casas entren a la sala común y dar las contraseñas de las casas también esta prohibido.

—Tsk, no es como si Kurama no pudiese entrar sin ayuda —pronunció Yusuke en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Quién...? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Y cualquiera pueda entrar por la ventana, no hay una sola protección —añadió Hiei, quien estaba sentado solo en un sofá.

—Esa es otra cosa... —pronunció Botan, moviendo su cabeza—. Después.

Todos en la sala asintieron silenciosamente y Hermione se mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, incapaz de ignorar las sospechosas palabras y gestos, que decían claramente "_Después tenemos que seguir hablando_".

—Me pregunto a qué horas sirven el desayuno —dijo Kazuma, restregando sus ojos al tiempo que bostezaba.

Casi parecía que no estuviese intentando cambiar el tema, pero Hermione no se atrevió a confiarse.

—Quién sabe, pero seguro podemos dormir más.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Yusuke y Kazuma se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los hombres, al tiempo que Shuichi y Hiei salieron por el retrato.

Botan fue la única que fue hacia a ella, sonriendo alegremente incluso cuando la tomó del brazo y la jaló de regreso a la habitación que compartían diciendo algo sobre "comenzar el día temprano".

-—-

Por segunda vez en el día, Yusuke se despertó cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo.

Tal vez en ese lugar era imposible dormir, tal vez era culpa de la misión misma que cada vez sonaba más tediosa.

Fuese como fuese, Yusuke abrió los ojos, fastidiado y esperando ver de nuevo a Botan o incluso a Kuwabara, pero en vez de a ellos descubrió frente a él a alguien con gafas, que pronto reconoció como Harry Potter.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sintiéndose adormilado y con pocas ganas de levantarse.

—Queda una hora para desayunar —le informó Harry—. Es mejor que te apures.

La palabra desayuno era una buena motivación para levantarse y Yusuke así lo hizo y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia al baño, bostezando continuamente.

Cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde a la habitación, un poco más despierto y con su pelo como debería, la encontró vacía.

Ni siquiera Kuwabara lo había esperado, tampoco el chico que había tenido la amabilidad de despertarlo, por lo que no le quedó más opción que bajar solo, inseguro de cuál era el camino correcto.

Pero sin duda tendría que averiguarlo pronto, pensó una vez logró llegar al gran comedor, luego de dar vueltas y terminar en una torre abandonada luego de bajar una escalera, casi caerse gracias a un escalón invisible y un corto encuentro con un fantasma cubierto de manchas que, aunque no le había hablado, había señalado un corredor que lo había llevado a su destino.

Cansado luego de todo ello, Yusuke se sentó entre Kuwabara y Ron, quienes lo saludaron con la boca llena.

Yusuke tomó una tostada al tiempo que recorrió la mesa y sus pocos ocupantes con su vista, notando que Botan estaba junto a la chica de frondoso pelo castaño, Hermione, leyendo atentamente el periódico que la otra tenía al tiempo que alimentaba a su lechuza y que entre los muchos ausentes se encontraban los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan, además de Hiei.

—¿Y dónde está Hiei? —preguntó, curioso de si el demonio de fuego había decidido dejar de fingir y ni siquiera había bajando al gran comedor.

Una voz proveniente de otra mesa le respondió.

-—-

—¿Qué-hace-él-aquí? —Kurama alzó su cabeza y le sonrió a Malfoy tranquilamente, sin responderle—. ¿Qué hace él aquí, Minamino? —repitió una vez más, esta vez sin arrastrar las palabras.

No era una sorpresa que Malfoy se molestase por las más pequeñas cosas, incluyendo el que alguien de otra casa estuviese en la mesa de Slytherin, por lo que Kurama dejó su pocillo a un lado, el cual desapareció de inmediato, antes de responder con otra pregunta, queriendo ver cómo reaccionaría el rubio.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije anoche?

—Eso no es una respuesta —dijo Malfoy, bajando su voz notablemente, aparentemente molesto al notar que no solo los miembros de Slytherin tenían su atención puesta en ellos luego de su pregunta.

—¿Ah, no?

Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de poder decir algo la repentina presencia de la profesora McGonagall lo interrumpió y también causó que muchos apartasen su mirada de ellos.

—Señor Jaganshi, esta no es su mesa —dijo la profesora, quien apretó sus labios por un momento antes de alzar un poco su voz, visiblemente agobiada por la falta de reacción de Hiei—: ¡Señor Jaganshi!

—¿Dónde dice que tengo que sentarme allá?

Kurama no sabía si reír u observar sorprendido a Hiei. Lo último que había esperado era que él decidiese, en cierta forma, jugar su papel de estudiante en vez de hacer lo que quisiera sin decir nada.

—Es tradición —afirmó la profesora.

Hiei alzó sus hombros y Kurama intentó ocultar una sonrisa mientras desataba un pergamino de la pata de una lechuza que acababa de aterrizar frente a él.

La mujer tomó aire lentamente y como si hubiese decidido dejar pasar el que Hiei no estuviese sentado en la mesa que le correspondía, le entregó un pergamino similar al que Kurama acababa de recibir.

—Su horario —dijo McGonagall, sin retroceder ante la mirada amenazante de éste y en cuanto Hiei le dio una mirada al pergamino se alejó a paso rápido.

Aprovechando que aun tenía la atención de Malfoy, Kurama se levantó en un impulso, dejando su propio horario sobre la mesa.

No tenía una verdadera razón para ello, pero apoyó una de sus manos en un hombro de Hiei y, acomodándose en un casi abrazo, leyó por encima de éste su horario.

—Sólo compartimos dos clases, es una lastima —comentó, señalando con su brazo libre las clases en cuestión, ignorando todo el tiempo la mirada molesta de Hiei y conteniendo una sonrisa ante la expresión iracunda de Malfoy.

—Kurama. —Esa era una advertencia.

Consciente de que Hiei estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, el pelirrojo se apartó de él y volvió a su asiento, notando cómo Malfoy se dirigía a la salida del gran comedor. Aquel chico era realmente predecible.

—¿A qué juegas, zorro? —preguntó Hiei en voz baja.

Seguro de que al demonio de fuego no le gustaría escuchar "a nada en particular", Kurama prefirió no responder.

-—-

Cuando salieron de la primera clase del día, historia de la magia, Harry prefirió quedarse atrás y dejar que Ron siguiese a Hermione.

Harry no tenía idea de porqué Hermione había estado de mal humor desde temprano, pero si ella y Ron estaban discutiendo de nuevo prefería no involucrarse tanto como fuese posible, pues esa era la única forma en que podía evitar decir algo que podría hacer que pareciese que estaba de parte del uno o de la otra.

—Si la próxima clase es tan aburrida mejor no voy.

La afirmación hizo que Harry observase por encima de su hombro y pronto vio a Yusuke y a Kazuma, que al igual que él eran uno de los últimos en salir del salón.

—Yo que pensaba que este colegio sería más divertido —continuó Yusuke, cruzando sus manos tras su cabeza.

—Podría ser peor —fue la respuesta de Kazuma—. Al menos se puede dormir en clase y nadie dice nada.

—Cierto —dijo Yusuke, quien dirigió su mirada hacia al frente y sonrió al ver a Harry—. ¿Todas las clases son iguales?

—No, esta es la más aburrida —respondió Harry, deteniéndose mientras esperaba a que los otros dos llegasen a su lado.

—Pero podemos saltar la siguiente ¿no?

—¡Urameshi! —Yusuke ignoró el reclamo de Kazuma y esperó a que Harry le respondiera.

—No. Podrían ganar detención o perder puntos de Gryffindor —dijo Harry, preguntándose si aquellos chicos estaban acostumbrados a faltar a clase cada vez que tenían ganas de no ir y porqué habían transferido a chicos como ellos.

El rostro de Yusuke decía claramente lo poco que le había agradado escuchar eso y sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió.

Aunque no dudaba que Hermione no estaría de acuerdo, a él no le importaba si no eran los alumnos modelo.

Era agradable, al fin de cuentas, ser tratado con normalidad y no ser visto en ningún momento como el niño que vivió.

Las quejas de Yusuke continuaron por un poco más, pero fueron interrumpidas unos pasos después, cuando Kazuma se detuvo y señaló el techo:

—¿Qué es eso?

Confundido por un momento, Harry observó el lugar indicado y palideció al descubrir lo que había captado la atención de Kazuma: Peeves, el poltergeist.

—Oh, alumnos que se escapan de clase —canturreó éste, acercándose.

—Vamos en camino a una —murmuró Harry, buscando una forma de escapar.

Las bromas de Peeves nunca eran agradables, al fin de cuentas, y lo último que quería era retrasarse por culpa de una de estas cuando iba camino a pociones, donde todo sería incluso peor.

—No, no, Peeves tiene que avisar —dijo el poltergeist, situándose al lado de una pesada armadura.

—¡Reigun!

Harry se estaba preparando mentalmente para el ruido que haría la armadura al caer, cosa que por sí sola no era tan mala como muchas otras de las bromas de Peeves, pero en vez de eso escuchó un grito, el cual fue seguido de algo azulado que atacó a Peeves, fallando por poco, y que siguió hasta romper la pared detrás de éste con un estruendo.

Peeves fue el más sorprendido, ya que desapareció por el corredor en lugar de seguir fastidiándolos, pero Harry se sentía igual y no fue hasta que Yusuke musitó un "¿Ups?" que entendió lo que había sucedido.

El japonés había usado un hechizo particularmente poderoso, que por ahora él desconocía.

Quería preguntarle de cuál se trataba, pero estaba mucho más consciente de que se meterían en problemas por hacer magia en los corredores y causar semejante destrucción con esta, por lo que echó a correr, haciéndolo una seña a Yusuke y a Kazuma para que lo siguieran.

No se encontraron a nadie en las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y Harry estaba seguro que una vez se detuvieron frente al grupo de Slytherins y Gryffindors que esperaba frente a la puerta de la clase de pociones, parecía como si se hubiesen apurado para no llegar tarde para la clase.

-—-

—Espérame, ¡Hermione!

Aunque Hermione quería llegar a la próxima clase antes que Botan siquiera notase que ella había salido del salón de historia de la magia, ella se detuvo ante el grito de Ron y esperó a que este estuviese a su lado golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies, impaciente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron una vez llegó a su lado, pero en vez de responder Hermione apretó sus labios y volvió a caminar a paso rápido.

Luego de la conversación que había escuchado, Botan la había estado siguiendo de cerca sin siquiera disimular, sentándose con ella en el comedor y también en clase.

Era evidente que la japonesa quería impedir que ella hablase con alguien sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, lo cual sólo estaba haciendo aumentar sus sospechas.

Además, aunque no le había preocupado el ver a Hiei junto a Kurama en la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno, el que él Gryffindor hubiese faltado a clases sí la inquietaba.

¿Qué estaban planeando? ¿Harry corría peligro en ese mismo momento?

Esas preguntas tampoco dejaban su mente y sentía que hasta no poder hablar a solas con Harry y Ron no podría sentirse tranquila, mas no sabía cómo podría hacerlo.

Hacer un encantamiento para que uno de los libros de Botan se atascaran sin razón en la mesa la había ayudado a ganar unos segundos, pero no podría usar lo mismo una segunda vez sin que Botan sospechase y por ahora debían ir a clase de pociones, por lo que no podía escabullirse para pensar con calma.

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle cuando se llegaron a las mazmorras, pero se obligó a aparentar normalidad mientras recorrió con su vista al grupo de Slytherins que se encontraba esperando a que la puerta del salón se abriese.

Minamino no estaba entre ellos y eso significaba que no sólo Hiei había faltado a la primera clase del día.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo?

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ron en voz baja, sacándola de sus pensamientos y Hermione solo movió su cabeza luego de notar que Botan ya se encontraba allí.

Aunque quisiese hablar con él, no podía hacerlo ahí.

La llegada de Harry, Yusuke y Kazuma juntos no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, arrastró a Ron con ella hacia una de las mesas en el medio, agradeciendo que el pelirrojo no intentara resistirse.

El no tener a Botan al lado durante la clase debía darle un suspiro, pero el que Botan y Kazuma se sentasen en la mesa continua y que Yusuke lo hiciese junto a Harry, en la mesa de atrás, la convenció de que eso no sería posible.

Al menos, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape no podrían hacer nada.

Ese pensamiento tampoco le trajo ningún alivio y Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

—El próximo año —dijo Snape, recorriendo el salón con su vista una vez que todos estuviesen en sus asientos—, muchos de ustedes no estarán en esta clase.

—Suena como Trelawney —susurró Ron a su lado, conteniendo una risa, y a su pesar Hermione se encontró dándole la razón, sintiéndose relajada ante la perspectiva de un regaño, el cual sería parcialmente justo y no un verdadero peligro, a diferencia del que presentaban el grupo de estudiantes transferidos.

—Ya que solo acepto a los mejores en... —continuó Snape, pero un repentino golpe y el que la puerta se abriera lo interrumpió.

—Sentimos llegar tarde, profesor.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron por la sorpresa de ver entrar a Shuichi junto a Hiei. No esperaba que ellos asistieran a clase de pociones, ocupados como estaban tramando quién sabe qué.

Snape les hizo un gesto brusco y en cuanto ambos tomaron asiento volvió a hablar, dejando de lado lo que había estado diciendo momento antes.

—En vista de que algunos parecen tener tanta confianza como para llegar tarde a mi clase —pronunció Snape, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Hiei, quien no se inmutó a pesar de que Snape no rompió el contacto visual—, supongo que el Señor Jaganshi sabe perfectamente cuales son los ingredientes para preparar un Filtro de la Paz.

—No lo sé —contestó Hiei, causando una serie de exclamaciones en el salón.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción y retiró su mirada de Hiei.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Con un movimiento de varita Snape hizo que las instrucciones del Filtro de la Paz apareciesen frente a ellos y ordenó brevemente—: Trabajaran por parejas e intenten no explotar ningún caldero.

—Qué amable —comentó Yusuke con sarcasmo.

—Escuché eso, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver como Harry estaba deteniendo a Yusuke, cosa que solo pareció conseguir después de murmurarle algo que ella no consiguió escuchar y aunque no le agradaba verlo tan cerca de alguien que podía ser una amenaza, el que la clase de pociones continuase como era usual le producía cierto alivio, aun cuando en el proceso Gryffindor estaba perdiendo puntos.

-—-

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó Yusuke, sin importarle que su voz se escuchase claramente por todo el corredor—. ¡Nos quitó más de cuarenta puntos en una sola clase!

—Siempre es así, Snape odia a los Gryffindors —comentó Ron.

Ron no parecía sorprendido por la reacción de Yusuke y Harry mismo no lo estaba. Aunque ellos ya estuviesen acostumbrados a lo injusto que era Snape, para alguien nuevo era natural que fuese insólito.

—Y a mi —añadió Harry, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Kazuma y Yusuke.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que el enano no haya hecho nada —dijo Kazuma entre risas.

—Seguro Kurama lo estaba conteniendo —dijo Botan, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron, confundido al no saber de quién estaban hablando.

—Es el apodo de Shuichi —le explicó Harry y los demás asintieron, intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

La conversación se detuvo luego de eso y continuaron en el camino hacia el gran comedor, al que se habían dirigido sin Hermione luego de que ella insistiese vehementemente que necesitaba buscar algo en la biblioteca.

El que ella se viese menos molesta que después de historia de la magia hizo que Harry aceptase sus palabras, confiado de que eran ciertas, y a pesar de cierta reticencia Ron hizo lo mismo, diciéndole que guardarían algo de almuerzo para ella en caso de que no alcanzase a regresar a tiempo antes de la siguiente clase.

—Shuichi y Hiei son buenos amigos ¿no? —dijo de repente Ron, rompiendo el silencio entre el grupo unas ve llegaron al comedor.

—Supongo —dijo Kazuma, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su andar con calma—, el enano parece llevarse bien con Kurama.

—Pero, ¿y ahora? Shuichi está en Slytherin —insistió Ron y Harry asintió con su cabeza.

Aunque no había pensado en ello hasta ahora, él sabía bien las diferencias que ambas casas tenían y aunque ellos viniesen de otro colegio, entendía que el que Shuichi estuviese en Slytherin podía cambiar las cosas.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Yusuke sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor—. Kurama es nuestro amigo, no es como si eso fuese a cambiar.

—Normalmente ambas casas no se llevan muy bien —dijo Harry—. Es... costumbre.

La cual se había mantenido y quizás empeorado gracias a los Slytherin de cada época, cosa que seguramente ellos notarían pronto.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Kazuma tomando uno de los platos.

—Mientras haya gente como Malfoy en Slytherin, sí —afirmó Ron con seriedad.

Eso era algo que Harry no podía desmentir, mas luego de pensarlo no pudo evitar dudar.

Si Shuichi no había estado engañándolo en el tren, repudiarlo porque había terminado en Slytherin no tenía sentido y el seguir tratándolo como los otros estudiantes japoneses que habían ido a Hogwarts con él podía no ser un error...

—¿Escucharon que el cuarto corredor del primer piso fue destruido? —comentó Lavender, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry—. Dicen que fue hecho polvo y los profesores no lo pudieron arreglar con un "_Reparo_". ¡Filch está furioso!

Una mezcla de tos y risa estalló entre Kazuma y Yusuke ante la mirada sorprendida y algo incomoda de Botan.

El imaginar el rostro de algunos profesores al ver la pared hizo que Harry olvidase por completo sus previos pensamientos y consciente de que no podía delatarlos en el gran comedor, se limitó a hacer una nota mental de pedirle a Yusuke que le enseñara el hechizo que había usado cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Continuará

**Notas:** Sé que en este capitulo no pasó gran cosa.  
La verdad cambié la clase de pociones varias veces y al final decidí dejarla más bien tranquila porque poner todas las escenas que he pensado en un solo capitulo no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

En todo caso en el siguiente capitulo pasaran más cosas, aunque tengo un pequeño problema escribiendo la primera clase de DCAO... pero bueno, ya veré como queda.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que me cuenten que les pareció este capítulo.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** Siento haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo, a veces la vida real no deja mucho tiempo para otras cosas; mi bloqueo actual no ayuda mucho.

Cabos sueltos

Harry no podía evitar odiar adivinación casi tanto como pociones, a pesar de que no era una clase en la que perdía puntos por respirar.

Aun así, el que la profesora, Trelawney, predijese su muerte cada año hacía de la clase algo poco soportable, y el ambiente del salón y la inutilidad de la materia sólo empeoraba eso.

Al menos era una asignatura fácil, en la que sólo necesitaba usar su imaginación, aun cuando también era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que entramos? —preguntó Yusuke luego de que llegaron al final de la larga escalera que llevaba al salón de adivinación—. ¿Esta vez si hay que romper una pared?

Harry no pudo evitar imaginar a Yusuke repitiendo el hechizo que había usado contra Peeves, esta vez contra la trampilla en el techo, sorprendiendo tanto a la profesora que la clase se cancelaría.

Aun así, Yusuke no tuvo tiempo para hacer eso ni nada más, pues en ese instante la trampilla se abrió y una escalera apareció frente a ellos, haciendo obvio cuál era el camino que debían tomar.

—Poco original —comentó Kazuma, luciendo aburrido—. Había esperado algo más...

—¿Mágico? —preguntó Ron, resoplando—. En esta clase todo es una farsa —aseguró, subiendo el primer peldaño de la escalera e ignorando la mirada agraviada que Lavender le dirigió.

El usual aroma de incienso les dio la bienvenida al salón poco claro y Harry se dirigió de inmediato a una de las mesas más cercanas a una de las ventanas cerradas y lejanas del centro, donde Trelawney solía pararse cuando no estaba revoloteando por las mesas como un insecto.

Aunque Ron lo siguió, como de costumbre, para su sorpresa fue Hiei el que se sentó junto a él, dejándose caer en la silla y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, como si no se sintiese bien, antes de correr un poco la cortina y volver a cerrarla al descubrir que la ventana era un simple vidrio, sin ninguna forma evidente para abrirla y dejar aire.

Harry no podía culparlo, aun cuando en los dos años anteriores se había terminado acostumbrando al sofocante ambiente y al aroma dulzón que lo cubría todo, por lo que lo observó con simpatía.

En el momento en que Ron se sentó en la mesa continua junto a Botan y Kazuma y Yusuke hicieron lo mismo en una un poco más adelante, Trelawney se deslizó silenciosamente en el centro del salón.

—Tal como lo dijo mi ojo interno tenemos cuatro nuevos entre nosotros —habló la profesora, sobresaltando de una manera visible a todos los estudiantes japoneses. Hiei, en particular, le dedicó una mirada molesta—. Y todos los demás han regresado sanos y salvos, tal como lo había previsto.

Harry dejó de prestar atención al parloteo de Trelawney. Ya estaba familiarizado con sus dramáticos discursos místicos, por lo que prefirió sacar su libro y limitarse a imitar a los demás cuando comenzaron a leer la página de introducción de la interpretación de los sueños, tal como la profesora parecía haber indicado que debían hacer.

Por unos minutos, el silencio en el salón fue sólo interrumpido por el pasar de las páginas, pero poco antes de que Harry terminase de ojear por encima la segunda página dedicada a los sueños y sus significados, un susurro lo distrajo:

—Hiei... ¡Hiei!

La que estaba hablando era Botan y Harry se giró para ver a su compañero de mesa, entendiendo de inmediato porqué la chica de pelo azul estaba llamándolo.

Hiei se había deslizado un poco en el asiento y había apoyado su espalda descuidadamente en el respaldar, lo cual demostraba su apatía por la clase.

Aun así, también tenía su mirada en el libro frente a él, mas era obvio que no estaba leyéndolo pues sus ojos estaban inmóviles y su expresión hacía parecer que no estaba observando nada en particular, como si estuviera en medio de un trance.

—¿Hiei? —dijo Harry, también en voz baja para que no lo escuchasen en las otras mesas.

—Cállense —gruñó Hiei, poco después de que Harry estaba considerando volver a hablar, creyendo que el otro no lo había escuchado.

Ron, que también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, se encogió de hombros y volvió a fingir que tenía su atención en el libro y Botan hizo lo mismo, luego de suspirar y dedicarle una última mirada preocupada a Hiei.

Quizás eso significaba que Hiei no se sentía bien, mas tampoco estaba tan mal como para alarmarse por ello, pensó Harry, apartando sus ojos de él cuando Trelawney volvió a hablar, explicando lo que debían hacer ahora.

—Tenemos que estar en parejas e interpretar los sueños del otro —dijo Ron poco después, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Harry lo escuchase mientras mantenía su mirada en la profesora, quien se había acercado a la mesa de Lavender y Parvati—, ¡pero yo nunca sueño!

—Yo tampoco —dijo Botan, luciendo pensativa—. ¿Qué podemos hacer en este caso?

—Inventar —sugirió Harry y Ron asintió con vehemencia, como si fuese la obvia solución.

—No es como si importase —aseguró el pelirrojo, tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos y poniendo su atención en el libro, como si estuviese buscando en éste inspiración para inventar un sueño.

—Oye, Urameshi —dijo en voz alta Kazuma, atrayendo la atención de toda la clase—. Hace unos días soñé con aceite derramado y según esto significa que algo va a perderse. ¡Y justo anoche la foto de Yukina-chan desapareció!

—Por supuesto, querido —dijo Trelawney, sonriendo complacida—. Nuestros sueños nos advierten de nuestro futuro, sólo tenemos que saber escucharlos.

El que la profesora se acercase a la mesa de Kazuma hizo que Harry fijase sus ojos en el libro buscando los peores augurios, los favoritos de Trelawney.

Un vistazo hacia Hiei, quien ahora tenía su rostro pálido, bastó para que Harry descartase el preguntarle sobre sus sueños y en vez de eso fingió seguir concentrado en el texto incluso luego de decidir qué diría si la profesora decidía preguntarle algo y, mientras tanto, dejó que sus pensamientos volaran por otros temas más importantes, como la pregunta que cada año escolar traía y de la que todavía no sabía la respuesta: ¿quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-—-

Hiei había vivido lo suficiente en el Makai para conocer todo tipo de seres desagradables y molestos, pero pocos de ellos lo habían irritado tanto como Kuwabara y la sonrisa burlona que éste lucía en su rostro en ese momento.

Sin duda sólo necesitaba sacar su espada para solucionar eso y el único que podría detenerlo era Yusuke, pero su cabeza todavía estaba dando vueltas gracias al infernal hedor que había tenido que aguantar y si a causa de eso fallaba en matar a ese idiota, las mofas de éste se volverían peores.

Pero el orgullo inflado de Kuwabara luego de su éxito en adivinación —a diferencia de él, que sólo había conseguido un dolor de cabeza y la certeza de que pasar más tiempo en esa torre lo dejaría inconsciente— no era tan importante como para enfrentar el castigo que recibiría de matar a un humano.

Además, a Yukina no le alegraría si algo le pasaba a ese idiota. Y seguramente a Kurama no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si realmente intentaba hacer algo contra Kuwabara, especialmente por una razón como esa.

Aun cuando intentaba disimularlo, el zorro apreciaba a los humanos con los que más se había involucrado en los últimos años y para Hiei era imposible no notarlo, por lo que sabía qué esperar de Kurama cuando algo implicaba a éstos.

O eso creía.

Hiei nunca aseguraría que conocía a Kurama perfectamente, pues el Youko ocultaba mucho y su astucia lo podía hacer impredecible, pero creía comprenderlo lo suficiente.

Aun así, desde que habían llegado a ese colegio comenzaba a dudarlo.

El zorro lo había confundido y sorprendido con sus acciones impulsivas pero que quizás tenían una razón, pues todas habían sucedido cerca del mismo niño rubio. Pero al mismo tiempo eso hacía que fuese más extraño, ya que aquel chico no tenía nada que ver con la misión, sólo era un humano más de los muchos en Hogwarts.

—¡Hiei! —La voz de Botan sacó a Hiei de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para que se fijase por dónde iba y lograse esquivar al mismo engreído humano que causaba que Kurama se comportase de forma anormal

—Estúpidos Gryffindors —alcanzó escuchar cuando el rubio pasó a su lado a paso rápido y con sus puños fuertemente apretados.

—Con razón odian a los Slytherin —comentó Yusuke y Ron, que junto a Harry los estaba guiando al salón al que tenían que dirigirse ahora, asintió.

Hiei ignoró la conversación que eso inició, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su descuido y proponiéndose mantener sus ojos bien abiertos, todo fuese para descubrir la razón de la reciente actitud extraña de Kurama.

-—-

—¿Quién es el nuevo profesor? —cuestionó Seamus, quien ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Escuché que se trataba de un cruel brujo —dijo Dean sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Pero los Hufflepuff estaban diciendo que se trataba de un vampiro... —comentó Neville.

—Nah, un Ravenclaw me dijo que se trataba de un mago sabio y serio —intervino Parvati, sonriendo como si le agradase la idea.

—¿Alguien que haya dicho algo ha _visto_ al nuevo profesor? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta, impaciente.

Nadie pareció poder responder con una afirmación y los estudiantes transferidos sólo intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

El cambio anual de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre causaba curiosidad y el que esta vez no hubiese sido anunciado nada sobre el nuevo encargado de impartir esa asignatura durante la ceremonia de selección sólo había aumentado el interés de todos, haciendo que con éste las imaginativas conjeturas llenasen la conversación.

—Bueno, nadie puede ser peor que Snape —suspiró Ron, resignado a tener que esperar a que la puerta se abriera para recibir una respuesta, y todos los Gryffindors asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry también lo hizo, de acuerdo pero también rogando internamente que al menos el profesor de este año no tuviese ninguna relación con Voldemort.

Cuando la puerta produjo un chirrido al ser abierta todas las conversaciones cesaron y la atención de todos se centró en la persona que estaba tras ella: una anciana baja de cabello rosa descolorido y expresión severa.

—Oh, no... —Yusuke fue el primero que reaccionó, ganándose más de una mirada sorprendida por ello.

—¿Qué están esperando? —dijo la mujer—. ¡Entren de una vez!

Su tono estaba lleno de autoridad por lo que al igual que todos sus compañeros, Harry entró a la clase en cuestión de segundos, tenso pero no asustado.

Tal vez era porque la anciana parecía frágil y normal a primera vista, pero su mirada y su voz parecían ser una prueba de la experiencia que había ganado con los años e invitaban a obedecerla y respetarla.

Una vez todos se encontraron sentados, ella volvió a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Genkai y seré su profesora este año —dijo, observándolos a todos con seriedad—. Si alguno de ustedes viene a perder el tiempo en esta clase, puede ir saliendo.

El aula se quedó en silencio y Harry contuvo su respiración, al igual que todos parecían estar haciendo, impresionados y nerviosos ante esas palabras.

—Bien —continuó Genkai, como si estuviese convencida de que todos había decidido quedarse—. No tengo idea si han aprendido algo de mis predecesores, así que guarden sus libros y vengan cuando los llame.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante de reflejo, tomando su varita y sonriendo, entusiasmado ante la idea.

—¿U-una prueba practica? —murmuró Hermione a su lado, mientras los demás dejaban escapar exclamaciones sorprendidas—. Pe-pero... ¿y si no estamos preparados?

—¡Al fin algo divertido! —casi gritó Kazuma, al mismo tiempo que Yusuke se paró de un salto e incluso Hiei parecía entretenido ante la perspectiva, pues tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ustedes cuatro —dijo Genkai, señalando a los cuatro estudiantes japoneses— saquen sus libros y comiencen a leer desde la introducción.

—¡Baa-san, eso no es justo! —exclamó Yusuke de inmediato mientras Botan intentaba calmarlo.

Harry pudo ver como la Profesora suspiraba con expresión cansada antes de callar a Yusuke y aunque tenía la impresión que algo no encajaba en ese intercambio la ignoró, prefiriendo ver la prueba de Lavender, la primera que fue llamada, mientras esperaba su turno.

-—-

De todas las malas experiencias de Draco Malfoy había tenido, la clase de Genkai había sido una de las peores.

Esa vieja bruja lo había subestimado; había dicho claramente que sus habilidades eran inferiores a las de Minamino, a quien incluso había eximido de su estúpida prueba.

¿Quién se creía esa vieja para hacer y decir eso?

Él conocía más maldiciones que las que ese Minamino podía llegar a conocer en su patética vida e incluso podía vencerla si se enfrentaban en un verdadero duelo y no en el espectáculo de circo que ella había organizado.

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación de quito año con fuerza, recordando cómo la vieja ni siquiera se había dignado a sacar su propia varita, como si él no pudiese hacerle nada, y no había hecho más que esquivar sus hechizos, manteniendo todo el tiempo sus manos tras su espalda.

Esa era una humillación que Draco nunca pensaba olvidar y por la que planeaba hacerle pagar a esa vieja en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Y también a Minamino.

Desde que había llegado, el pelirrojo no había hecho más que burlarse de él e incluso había actuado como si estuviese al mismo nivel que él, Draco Malfoy.

La única razón por la que Draco había accedido a esa falsa promesa de igualdad entre ellos era el no querer tenerlo como enemigo cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo le había quitado la varita en el tren; pero una vez lo hiciese, una vez estuviese seguro que podría contrarrestar el truco de Minamino, eso terminaría y le demostraría su superioridad.

Con eso en mente, Draco se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose agotado pero también deseoso de hacer algo, por pequeño que fuese, en contra de esos dos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Ver de reojo el desprotegido baúl de Minamino fue todo lo que necesitó para encontrar una respuesta a esa cuestión y no queriendo desperdiciar un solo minuto, Draco lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie podría interrumpirlo antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

-—-

La noche había llegado y con ella también se presentaba el momento que Hiei había esperado.

La noche anterior, mientras todos dormían, había tenido la oportunidad de usar su Jagan desde una de las torres más altas para inspeccionar todo el lugar y aunque la cantidad de magia del castillo le había impedido examinarlo a fondo, había logrado definir sus detalles exteriores, incluyendo las muchas ventanas que podían convertirse en una forma fácil de entrar, o al menos eso había creído.

Después de lo observado durante el día en que había sido obligado por Kurama a actuar como uno de los muchos estudiantes de ese colegio, había descubierto que el lugar estaba revestido en hechizos que lo hacían impredecible si lo comparaba con lo que usualmente esperaba del mundo humano.

Incluso el vidrio de la ventana de adivinación no había comenzado a dilatarse cuando había intentado usar su youki para calentarlo, cosa que había hecho con más esperanza de que explotara y el aire despejase el olor dulzón del lugar que para experimentar.

Las ventanas de las habitaciones quizás sólo eran entradas una vez abiertas desde adentro y quizás sus vidrios eran igual de fuertes, pero si no lo eran eso dejaba abierto el interrogante de cuáles eran verdaderos puntos de ingreso para fuerzas enemigas y cuáles no y Hiei no estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como probar cada ventana, puerta y resquebradura durante esta misión.

Al fin de cuentas ya tenía claro que los magos tenían un poder que la mayoría de humanos no y si no eran capaces de usarlo para protegerse a sí mismos, ese era problema de ellos.

Lo que había logrado ver fuera del castillo era mucho más y ahora incluso sabía de un pueblo —también de magos—, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era el bosque cercano.

Eso era lo que estaba observando ahora desde una de las ventanas de su castillo, usando sus ojos en lugar de su Jagan, esperando a que algo se moviese entre las ramas aprovechando la oscuridad brindada por la noche y los árboles, mas hasta ahora nada lo había hecho.

Por lo que había conseguido ver con su Jagan, el bosque en sí estaba cargado de una energía diferente a la proveniente de la magia que los humanos usaban y no parecía tener ningún tipo de defensa, a diferencia del castillo.

Era el lugar perfecto para entrar sin ser visto y así comenzar un ataque sorpresa.

Además Hiei sospechaba que, al igual que en el Makai, los bosques del mundo humano también estaban infestados por criaturas que aprovechaban los árboles para ocultarse y atacar.

O quizás simplemente esperaba eso, pues ver una criatura salir del bosque podía significar un reto y un entretenimiento decente en medio de ese aburrido colegio humano.

—Definitivamente vale la pena explorarlo, no crees, ¿Hiei?

Al escuchar la voz, Hiei siguió sus instintos y tomó la empuñadura de la espada que tenía consigo, oculta entre la túnica que usaban por uniforme en Hogwarts, mas el darse cuenta casi de inmediato de que se trataba de Kurama la soltó.

No le agradaba que el zorro estuviese ocultando su presencia para tomarlo por sorpresa, por lo que apartó su atención del bosque y giró para encarar a Kurama, fulminándolo con su mirada.

—No parece muy interesante —respondió con brusquedad.

Kurama no se inmutó por su tono ni por su mirada y observó a través de la ventana con una expresión pensativa.

—No creo que sea así —dijo, apartando sus ojos del bosque y fijándolos en Hiei—; Dumbledore no parece el tipo de persona que da advertencias innecesarias.

A Hiei le tomó unos segundos recordar que Dumbledore era el viejo hombre que dirigía la escuela y cuando lo hizo resopló, poco convencido. Durante los cortos momentos en los que lo había visto, no había notado nada que indicase qué tipo de hombre era Dumbledore.

—Además ese bosque tiene algo... —añadió Kurama, mas no continuó para explicar a qué se refería con "algo_"_.

—Pero nada sale —señaló Hiei, no queriendo jugar a las adivinanzas con el Youko.

—Ni entra —dijo Kurama, sonriendo como si eso probase su punto, mientras se aproximó a la ventana junto a la que estaba Hiei—. Ese hombre que nos recibió, Hagrid, vive cerca y no lo he visto entrar ni una vez al bosque.

Lo primero era algo que Hiei también sabía, gracias a su inspección la noche anterior, pero lo segundo no, ni tampoco entendía en qué momento o porqué Kurama había decidido vigilar a Hagrid.

—¿Y? —pronunció, impaciente.

—Quién sabe. —Kurama se encogió de hombros—. Tendré que ir a verlo por mi mismo. El sábado, tal vez.

Así que eso era lo que Kurama quería decir.

—Lo que sea —respondió Hiei con indiferencia.

Si no tenía la oportunidad de ir antes por su cuenta a explorar el bosque, quizás iría con Kurama, pero sólo si éste se dejaba de sus irritantes juegos.

Con eso en mente, Hiei intentó marcharse pero una de las manos del pelirrojo se cerró alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, deteniéndolo y antes de poder reaccionar sitió los labios de Kurama sobre los suyos.

Hiei parpadeó, confundido al notar cómo Kurama soltó su agarre y se alejó casi de inmediato y como si todo hubiese sido parte de una alucinación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiei se encontró totalmente solo en medio del corredor.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Continuará

**Notas:** Debo aceptarlo: me cuesta mucho escribir a Malfoy. Tal vez es porque nunca ha sido un personaje que me guste mucho (de hecho antes de HBP lo ignoraba), pero el punto es que no estoy segura de cómo retratarlo.

A pesar de eso me dan ganas de escribir más de él, tal vez por el reto. En todo caso espero que no me haya quedado muy fuera de carácter en sus pocas apariciones en este capitulo. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Baa-san: Forma poco formal para referirse a una persona mayor; si mal no recuerdo es así como Yusuke llama a Genkai (aunque si estoy equivocada por favor díganmelo).


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** De no ser por mí bloqueo actual habría terminado este capitulo mucho antes. Una vez más pido una disculpa por mi demora.

Cabos sueltos

Aunque se encontraba en su forma de animago y oculto de cualquier vista tras la pata de un sofá ubicado en la esquina de la habitación más amplia de la descuidada mansión Riddle, Wormtail sentía la necesidad de contener su respiración y huir de ahí antes de que las criaturas notasen su presencia.

Una de las criaturas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio en la sala se había comido a Larson, uno de los nuevos mortífagos al servicio de su Señor, pocos minutos atrás y Wormtail estaban seguro que cualquiera de esos seres no dudaría en hacer lo mismo con una rata o cualquier otro ser viviente, si es que no decidían cortarlo en pequeños pedazos con sus afiladas garras y así pasar el tiempo mientras su Señor se reunía con ellos.

Pero estaba ahí por orden del Señor Oscuro, recordó, y debía cumplirlas si quería vivir para ver otro amanecer.

El que no entendiese porqué su Señor buscaba aliados en esas criaturas era irrelevante y lo único que necesitaba hacer era no convertirse en un bocado y llevarle información valiosa y quizás eso no le tomaría mucho, pues las criaturas estaban hablando sin tomar ninguna precaución para no ser escuchados.

—¡Es un simple humano! —gritó uno, golpeando el suelo con fuerza con una de sus patas—. ¡Me niego a servirle!

—Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar —interrumpió de inmediato otra de las criaturas con voz suave, hablando con un tono que casi parecía sosegado comparado con el anterior—. Nos está ofreciendo un portal permanente al mundo humano. ¡Y sólo por matar a otros humanos!

Wormtail estuvo a punto de moverse, sorprendido y asustado por la forma en que la voz de la criatura cambió, volviéndose amenazante y gutural.

—Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo otro, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus puños.

—Bah —bufó otra de las criaturas—, si nos traiciona o nos aburrimos solo tenemos que matarlo.

Incluso los seres que no habían participado en la conversación gritaron para demostrar su acuerdo, helándole la sangre a Wormtail.

Era evidente que no eran de confianza, que eran peores que cualquier criatura conocida en la actualidad por la comunidad mágica, que eran verdaderos _demonios_.

Sin duda ya había escuchado suficiente y no tenía confianza de poder salir de ahí si no aprovechaba para hacerlo ahora, que los seres estaban distraídos confirmando su unanimidad con gritos y promesas de violencia.

Escuchando sus instintos de supervivencia y notando la forma anormalmente rápida en que su corazón estaba latiendo, Wormtail corrió a toda velocidad hacia la grieta en la pared a unos centímetros de distancia, visible para el que mirase hacia el suelo, por la que había entrado, rogando que el movimiento no atrajese la atención de ninguna de las criaturas.

Por algún milagro, ninguno de los demonios, ahora reunidos alrededor de los restos de Larson, lo notó, pero a pesar de eso Wormtail no se detuvo hasta llegar a las escaleras al otro lado de la mansión.

Allí, Wormtail volvió a su forma humana y miró el corredor que había recorrido varias veces, temeroso de que quizás su suerte no había sido tanta y lo habían seguido, antes de comenzar a subir.

El recuerdo de que esas criaturas seguían cerca le impedía tranquilizarse y el saber que el Señor Oscuro no era paciente tampoco ayudaba.

Aun así, él era el único que había sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente allí para escuchar la conversación de esos seres y había logrado regresar con información, y eso lo hacía más valioso que todos los que habían perecido hasta ahora en el proceso de reunirlos.

Sintiendo una pizca de confianza ante ese pensamiento, Peter golpeó la puerta de la habitación en la que su Señor esperaba y contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba permiso para entrar.

-—-

Al igual que en todas las mañanas, Harry comenzó su día abriendo los ojos u estirando uno de sus brazos en busca de sus gafas de forma automática, aun cuando todavía no podía decir que estaba realmente despierto.

No recordaba nada de sus sueños de la noche anterior, pero estos lo habían dejado con un sentimiento de satisfacción que hizo que se quedase inmóvil, sonriendo mientras observaba las cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

Quizás habría permanecido así, disfrutando de la sensación de que todo iba a la perfección, de no ser por un pequeño ruido de algo contra el suelo que hizo que su somnolencia desapareciese y se enderezase de repente, sobresaltado.

Desde que había abierto los ojos, lo único que había escuchado era algunos ronquidos, cosa que lo había hecho creer en el fondo de su adormilada mente que todos continuaban en sus camas, lejos de despertarse pronto.

Pero parecía que se había equivocado, porque una vez más escuchó otro sonido, esta vez de algo golpeando contra un cristal.

Sin querer hacer ningún ruido, Harry apartó las cortinas de su cama y miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué esperar.

Los primero que notó, fue que todo indicaba que todos seguían dormidos salvo por una excepción, pues una cama se encontraba vacía, tal como la noche anterior.

Harry no le había dado importancia a eso cuando se había ido a dormir, creyendo que Hiei, el ocupante de esa cama, se encontraba en la sala común o en alguna otra parte del castillo y tarde o temprano volvería.

Aun así, el ver el cobertor intacto le hacía pensar que no había sido usada.

Era extraño y preocupante y de no haber recordado la razón por la que estaba observando la habitación, Harry habría salido de su cama para despertar a todos y preguntarles si sabían del paradero de Hiei, mas antes de eso Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y allí descubrió la razón del sonido que había escuchado y también dónde se encontraba Hiei.

¿Se había quedado dormido sentado en el alfeizar?

Esa idea parecía ridícula, pero Hiei se encontraba quieto y con su rostro hacia la ventana, por lo que ni siquiera tenía forma de saber si éste estaba despierto o si acababa de acomodarse allí por alguna razón que Harry no podía imaginar.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo Harry después de un rato, dudoso pero incapaz de no hacer algo para encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Su pregunta causó que Hiei moviese su cabeza en su dirección, probándole que estaba despierto, mas no contestó el saludo.

—Eh... es muy temprano, ¿no? —continuó Harry, incómodo y deseoso por llenar el silencio de la habitación.

La única reacción de Hiei fue una pequeña sonrisa burlona, la cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando él volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana, dejando a Harry sintiéndose más torpe por su falta de habilidad para iniciar una conversación que molesto ante la falta de respuesta de Hiei.

-—-

La oficina de la Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era extraña por su ubicación, pues se encontraba en la parte baja del castillo, cerca a las mazmorras y lejos de las habitaciones de los profesores y también de sus respectivos salones, pero también por la falta de muebles.

Lo único que la ocupaba era un escritorio de madera, ubicado en una esquina y parcialmente oculto bajo docenas de libros y pergaminos cubiertos de polvo.

Quizás Genkai no pensaba usarla realmente o la había dispuesto así para que causase esa impresión y así tener cierta privacidad.

Si ese era el caso, pensó Botan mientras observaba el lugar, tendría que pedirle que la dejase usarla como punto de encuentro en lugar de volver a reunirse en la sala común de Gryffindor antes de que todos se despertaran, como había hecho el día anterior.

El pensar que era mejor hablar con todos pronto para explicarles los detalles sobre el mundo mágico y la situación actual que Koenma no les había dicho, había causado que estuviesen a punto de ser descubiertos menos de veinticuatro horas después de su llegada y Botan todavía se sentía culpable por ello.

Sólo había sido por suerte que Hermione, la chica madrugadora que los había interrumpido, no hubiese escuchado mucho, contrario a lo que Botan había temido al principio y que sólo había descartado luego de seguirla de cerca durante la mañana y observarla de lejos por algunos momentos en la tarde y noche.

Pero nada garantizaba que la próxima vez sería igual...

Botan descartó sus pensamientos, que comenzaba a tornarse negativos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y sonrió con su usual alegría al ver a Genkai entrar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la anciana luego de hacer un gesto de saludo, al tiempo que cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Fue fácil de conseguir, Genkai-shihan —respondió Botan y se inclinó para recoger el paquete alargado que había dejado en el suelo, a falta de dónde ponerlo mientras esperaba, para luego entregárselo a la profesora.

Genkai apenas quitó la tela que lo cubría para revisarlo y luego de un segundo asintió.

—Éste será suficiente —dijo Genkai—, aunque no pensé que accederían tan fácilmente.

—Todos estamos preocupados —pronunció Botan, con una expresión seria.

Su viaje hasta el Reikai en busca de lo pedido por Genkai había hecho que escuchase algunas noticias, las cuales sólo le habían recordado lo importante que era que Yusuke y los demás estuviesen en el colegio y buscasen la oportunidad de hacer algo para detener las frecuentes muertes.

—A pesar de que siguen llegando más almas humanas al Reikai —continuó Botan—, en este mundo todos parecen continuar ignorando lo que sucede.

—El Ministerio oculta todo lo que no le conviene —dijo Genkai sin perder su calma— y es mejor así.

—¿Eh? —Botan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

Los magos eran tan interesantes como hábiles por lo que había estado convencida que, de saber del regreso de Tom, ellos se convertirían en una gran ayuda para detenerlo a él y a su grupo.

—El pánico sólo beneficiaria a Voldemort —explicó Genkai.

—Pero... —insistió Botan, sin sentirse realmente convencida a pesar de lo mucho que confiaba en la maestra del Reikou Hadou Ken.

—No sirve de nada preocuparse en este momento —la interrumpió Genkai al tiempo hizo un amague de salir de la oficina, dando por terminado el tema.

-—-

—No puedo creerlo.

Siendo un estudiantes de Hogwarts, Harry había presenciado más de un hechizo salir mal, tal como también conocía a algunas personas que no eran particularmente hábiles para ciertos tipos de magia.

Aun así, él tampoco había visto algo como eso antes, por lo que asintió a las palabras de Ron.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —replicó Yusuke, frunciendo el ceño en obvia molestia—. ¡Sólo perdí cinco puntos!

—Y yo los recuperé —mencionó Kazuma con una sonrisa orgullosa, al tiempo que se agachó para esquivar el golpe que Yusuke le lanzó.

En sólo dos días esa escena se había hecho tan familiar que Harry no sintió el impulso de intentar separarlos, cosa que habría sido innecesaria, pues ningún otro golpe fue intercambiado a pesar de que el mal humor de Yusuke seguía siendo palpable y la sonrisa de Kazuma no desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a recordar que _no_ debía usar reiki cuando hiciese un hechizo? —preguntó Yusuke, girando su varita entre sus dedos y fulminándola con la mirada, como si ésta tuviese la culpa de todo.

—¿Rei-qué? —cuestionó Harry sin pensarlo, confundido.

—Kuwabara lo hizo —dijo Botan al mismo tiempo en voz alta, impidiendo que escuchasen su voz y haciendo que así su duda quedase sin respuesta.

—Como sea —insistió Ron, en apariencia incapaz de dejar el tema y sin notar la extraña palabra que Yusuke había usado, quitándole a Harry la oportunidad de insistir con su pregunta—. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien explotar algo intentando hacer un _Accio_. No puedo creerlo —repitió, mirando a Yusuke con incredulidad.

—Él es malo para encantamientos —intervino Hiei por primera vez.

Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y no fue el único.

En dos días, había notado lo poco que Hiei se involucraba en conversaciones y en las clases mismas, por lo que cada palabra era una sorpresa incluso para quienes lo conocían desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts, si juzgaba por la reacción de Botan, quien dio un pequeño salto y dirigió su mirada hacia Hiei, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Oh... —pronunció Botan una vez se recuperó del sobresalto, luciendo pensativa—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la varita de Yusuke es inestable o algo parecido...

La puerta del salón de transfiguración se abrió, interrumpiendo cualquier otro comentario y Harry entró, dedicándole una mirada a Yusuke y preguntándose distraídamente si aquel hechizo que el japonés había usado contra Peeves también había sido un accidente causado por su falta de control mágico.

-—-

Dos veces a la semana, la llegada de la tarde traía una clase que a Draco le parecía una verdadera pérdida de tiempo: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

En parte era por tener que estar rodeado de Gryffindors y también por tener un profesor completamente inepto, pero a pesar de todo eso —o precisamente gracias a eso— Draco estaba alegre por primera vez en su vida de tener que tomar esa clase.

Sus intentos por dañar las pertenencias de Minamino u ocultar una sorpresa desagradable en entre estas habían resultado fútiles y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

Aun si su baúl era mágico y tenía las protecciones mínimas para que los objetos en su interior no fuesen dañados desde el exterior, el que no pudiese ser abierto ni manualmente, ni con un _alohomora_ ni con otros hechizos que deberían haber hecho que la tapa cediese no tenía sentido, pues Minamino ni siquiera usaba su varita para abrirlo cuando necesitaba algo.

Eso lo había dejado sin una posibilidad de hacer algo contra el pelirrojo sin que éste pudiese probar quién lo había hecho, pero no por eso se había rendido.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Draco sonrió, sosteniendo su varita en su mano derecha y ocultándola entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Sólo tenía que esperar a la oportunidad, pensar en el mejor hechizo que pudiese enloquecer a las bestias que el semi-gigante había elegido para la primera clase del año y usarlo cuando Minamino estuviese cerca de éstas.

Nadie se sorprendería si un accidente ocurría durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el único que sería culpable sería el profesor y su incompetencia, lo cual quizás incluso haría que lo despidieran y así él mataría dos pájaros con el mismo hechizo.

Draco observó a su alrededor, notando que Hagrid estaba junto al grupo de Potter y nadie estaba quitando su vista de las criaturas de turno, sin duda temerosos del peligro que éstas quizás presentaban a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, al igual que todas las bestias que estudiaban en esa clase.

¿Y dónde estaba Minamino?

Con esa pregunta en mente, Draco volvió a mirar de un lado a otro, impaciente, y frunció el ceño cuando no lo encontró.

Recordaba haberlo visto llegar junto a Pansy, pero ahora ella estaba sola junto a Millicent...

—Ni lo pienses, Malfoy.

Draco estuvo a punto de dejar caer su varita, sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras siendo murmuradas cerca de su oído y al girarse y descubrir a Minamino a su lado.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, Draco alzó su cabeza y resopló.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo, apretando su agarre en su varita en caso de que Minamino intentase repetir su truco para quitársela.

No sabía porqué Minamino sabía de su plan o si sólo había notado que tenía su varita y estaba actuando como si sabía qué era lo estaba pensando hacer en base a su sospecha pero, fuese como fuese, Draco no tenía intenciones de darle el gusto de aceptar que lo había detenido.

Minamino no dijo nada más, pero no se apartó para acercarse al Gryffindor que parecía agradarle tanto, por lo que Draco guardó su varita, desistiendo por el momento de hacer algo.

De cualquier forma, los Knarl que estaban estudiando no se veían realmente peligrosos.

-—-

Aunque no fuese tan denso como Ron podía llegar a serlo en algunas situaciones, Harry no se consideraba particularmente perceptivo.

Aun así, las extrañezas de los estudiantes transferidos habían bastado para que notase muchas cosas.

Una de ellas era que ninguno de ellos —sin contar a Shuichi, del que no sabía mucho pues sólo compartían dos clases con los Slytherin— era un mago experto y a pesar de que no parecía desaprobar realmente las ideas de Yusuke sobre faltar a clase y sus peleas con éste mismo, Kazuma era el más hábil, aun cuando al mismo tiempo actuaba como si no recordase los hechizos más básicos que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían aprendido en el primer año.

Otra era lo poco que ellos sabían del mundo mágico europeo, lo cual había sido evidente desde el momento en que había conocido a Shuichi y a Hiei en el tren y lo había confirmado la primera noche, cuando Yusuke y Kazuma habían intervenido en su discusión con Seamus.

Otra era que Hiei y Shuichi eran amigos cercanos y esa última era la razón por la que ahora se sentía preocupado.

Después del incidente de encantamientos con el _Accio_ fallido de Yusuke, las clases habían trascurrido con relativa calma hasta que Hiei había desaparecido poco antes de Herbología, haciendo que por su ausencia Gryffindor perdiese diez puntos.

Eso no le sorprendía, ya que no era la primera vez que Hiei faltaba a una clase, y a pesar de lo molesta que se había visto Hermione por ello, Harry incluso lo encontraba aceptable, pues creía que Hiei tenía alguna razón para ello.

Esa convicción no había cambiado incluso ahora, pero el ver a Shuichi solo en la mesa de Slytherin lo había hecho a pensar en el porqué de la ausencia de Hiei y mientras lo hacía había caído en cuenta que no lo había visto hablar con Shuichi en todo el día.

No podía estar completamente seguro de si no habían tenido contacto en ningún momento, pero el no haber escuchado a Malfoy o a otro Slytherin indignado por la presencia de un Gryffindor en su mesa, el que durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Hiei tampoco se hubiese acercado a Shuichi y el que Hiei no estuviese en el Gran Comedor comiendo junto a Shuichi lo hacía pensar que no se equivocaba al creer que no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra.

¿Habían decidido mantener cierta distancia debido a la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor?

A Harry le costaba creerlo, porque ni Hiei —ni ninguno de los estudiantes transferidos— parecía preocuparse demasiado por las reglas o costumbres, prefiriendo hacer las cosas a su modo.

Y eso sólo dejaba una posibilidad: habían discutido.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, ignorando una pequeña pelea de Yusuke y Kazuma por una presa de pollo que ambos habían tomado al mismo tiempo y mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras llenaba su plato de puré de papas.

Nadie más parecía darse cuenta del problema entre Hiei y Shuichi y aunque él no sabía la razón de éste y estaba consciente de que no era de su incumbencia, el recuerdo de lo mal que se había sentido el año anterior, cuando había discutido con Ron, le impedía estar indiferente a la situación.

Quizás inmiscuirse no era la mejor idea, pensó distraídamente, pues podría terminar sufriendo al estar en el medio como las muchas veces que había sucedido lo mismo entre Ron y Hermione, pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ese era un hecho que no podía negar.

Siendo así, decidió Harry, si se le ocurría una manera para ayudarlos a que se reconciliaran lo haría, aun si para ello tenía que acercarse a un Slytherin y tratarlo como si éste no fuese parte de la casa de las serpientes.

-—-

Hogwarts estaba lleno de estudiantes impertinentes.

Ese era un hecho que no había cambiado en años y Severus comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo haría, mas no por eso estaba dispuesto a aceptar ser el blanco de la insolencia de nadie, especialmente no de esos Gryffindor y mucho menos del protegido de Albus.

Quitar puntos y dar detenciones era algo que sólo los callaba por un momento, pero ni la posibilidad de otro castigo los detenía a la hora de seguir faltándole al respeto una y otra vez y aunque podía pensar en formas de detenerlos de una manera definitiva, el estar consciente de que sus métodos no serían aprobados por Albus era la razón por la que estaba allí, buscando convencer al director para que hiciese algo.

—No pienso tolerar esto —dijo Severus, apretando sus puños y esforzándose por verse calmo.

—Repito mi pregunta, Severus —pronunció Albus sin perder su usual tranquilidad, ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón que Severus rechazó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza—, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

A Severus le costaba creer que Albus no tenía cierta idea, como en cualquier otra situación, por lo que lo observó con seriedad, esperando que el anciano director se dejase de juegos.

Pero parecía que eso no sucedería, por lo que Severus tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Dos días de clases... —comenzó, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener su voz baja y su temperamento a raya—. ¡Sólo llevamos dos días de clases y alguien ya se atrevió a robar ingredientes de mi despacho _una vez más_!

—Vamos, Severus —lo interrumpió Albus, meciendo su barba con una de sus manos—, no es para tanto.

Esas palabras indicaban que Albus sabía qué había sido robado y si ese era el caso, también sabía del culpable y sus motivos.

Corroborar eso hizo que Severus apretase sus dientes, queriendo al menos disimular su ira antes de volver a hablar.

—Albus —dijo Severus con un tono seco luego de un par de segundos—, usted sabe perfectamente de quién se trata...

Aunque Albus no lo interrumpió, su mirada seria hizo que Severus se callase de inmediato, reconociendo en ella una advertencia silenciosa de que debía medir sus palabras y no culpar a nadie sin pruebas contundentes.

En ese caso, pensó Snape, apretando sus labios con fuerza para no proferir nada, sólo tenía una opción: atrapar al ladronzuelo en el acto y revelar lo sucedido frente a los demás profesores, para que así ni siquiera Albus pudiese salvar a su famoso protegido del castigo que le daría.

Continuará

**Notas:** Definitivamente soy un desastre con las fechas así que voy a hacer esto: a pesar de que mi propósito sigue siendo volver a actualizar una vez por semana no lo seguiré haciendo así. ¿Entonces? Haré todo lo posible por no tardarme mucho, pero si me demoro más de dos semanas envíenme Howlers con toda confianza.

Por cierto, espero que lo les moleste que haya usado (y vaya a seguir usando) los apodos de los merodeadores en inglés y no en español.

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Como ya no es posible contestarles dentro del fic y la nueva herramienta para contestar reviews sólo sirve cuando la persona dejo el review con su cuenta, solamente puedo agradecerles de forma muy general aquí, pero responderé cualquier pregunta que me dejen y pueda responder en el momento sin dañarles ninguna sorpresa.

Eso sí: que no nombre a quienes me dejaron algún comentario no quiere decir que no lo haya leído o no lo aprecie, porque sí lo hago.

¿Por qué Kurama firmó con Shuichi en el contrato?: ¡Ya comenzaba a preguntarme si alguien iba a inquirir sobre esto! Lastimosamente no les puedo decir mucho sobre esto aún pero, puedo comentarles que Kurama es muy astuto y sabe aprovechar cualquier oportunidad ¿ne?

Sobre las preguntas sobre algunos personajes en particular o que va a pasar entre ellos tendrán que seguir leyendo n.n.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (que espero terminar pronto)  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** Después de casi un mes sin Internet al fin puedo actualizar, siento mucho la demora.

Cabos sueltos

Para tratarse de un mundo lleno de magia capaz de todo, según Botan, la semana había sido relativamente tranquila, aunque no por eso menos agotadora para Yusuke.

Las clases mismas, que debían ser más fáciles y entretenidas comparadas con las que había tenido durante toda su vida escolar, distaban mucho de serlo y Yusuke habría faltado a más de una de ellas, al igual que Hiei, de no ser porque entre Botan —siempre insistente, dispuesta a recordarle que debían estar cerca de Harry mientras pudiesen y entusiasmada por estar en Hogwarts— y Kuwabara —demasiado contento por su éxito usando magia— se lo habían impedido.

Al menos ya era viernes y los próximos días podría librarse de las clases, lo cual era un alivio dentro de esta misión sin sentido.

O eso había creído, pero aun antes de comenzar su desayuno la llegada de una lechuza cambió su perspectiva de un par de días libres y el grito de frustración que no pudo contener atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, causando curiosidad en los estudiantes que no habían terminado sus desayunos, los profesores que vigilaban desde la mesa alta y los fantasmas que deambulaban por igual.

Indiferente ante la atención que ahora estaba en él, Yusuke no dejó de sostener el pequeño pergamino que le había traído tan malas noticias y lo observó sin siquiera parpadear, deseando que eso bastase para que las dos frases escritas en éste cambiasen por unas que no perturbasen su desayuno ni su fin de semana.

—Oh —exclamó alguien tras él, causando que Yusuke apartase sus ojos del pergamino y girase su cabeza para descubrir quién estaba leyendo sobre su hombro, el cual resultó ser Fred—. Pero no es una detención, querido discípulo.

— Es sólo una clase más a la semana y ni siquiera es con Snape —añadió George, apareciendo junto a su hermano.

—Es peor —afirmó Yusuke con sinceridad, arrugando el pergamino hasta hacer una bolita con el.

Sólo pensar en tener que seguir otra vez uno de los rigurosos entrenamientos de Genkai era suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

—¿Alguien me explica? —preguntó Ron, desde su asiento al lado de Hermione, quien permanecía con su cabeza enterrada en el Profeta.

—Tengo una clase extra con Genkai —dijo Yusuke con un suspiro y los que no habían hablado pero habían estado a prestar atención miraron a Yusuke con incredulidad antes de volver a su desayuno, siendo la prueba clara de que la ignorancia es una bendición, al menos en su opinión.

—No puede ser tan malo —comentó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y estirando uno de sus brazos hacia la bandeja de los panecillos.

—¿Malo? ¡Será el infierno! —exclamó Yusuke, recostándose de mala manera en el respaldar de su silla—. No quiero pasar por eso de...

—Deberías estar agradecido —interrumpió Hermione, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa con un golpe que expresaba mejor su mal humor que su expresión—. A muchos nos gustaría tener clases particulares con la profesora Genkai.

—Pues están locos —dijo Yusuke, sin entender porqué alguien querría algo así.

Su respuesta pareció molestar más a la chica, quien se levantó de un salto sin terminar su jugo de naranja ni llevar el periódico con ella y salió del Gran Comedor a paso rápido.

—Le gusta estudiar —comentó Ron, como si eso explicara todo y no hubiese más que decir, y se concentró en su desayuno.

Yusuke lanzó el pergamino hecho bolita hasta el periódico abandonado y suspiró de nuevo, más preocupado por la tortura que sufriría el día siguiente que confundido por la actitud de Hermione.

-—-

Por primera vez en lo que se sentían como años, Harry fue aun antes de desayunar a la biblioteca, a pesar de que Hermione no estaba a su lado ni tenía ningún misterio apremiante en sus manos.

A esa hora de la mañana eran pocos los estudiantes allí y Harry sólo vio a un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws en una las primeras mesas mientras se dirigía a la sección de Herbología donde, según Colin Creevey, Shuichi había pasado sus mañanas los últimos dos días.

Luego de haber pensado en cómo ayudar a Hiei y a Shuichi, Harry había decidido intentar lo más simple antes que nada y para eso necesitaba reunirlos a ambos.

Hacerlo de una manera casual fuera de las pocas clases que Gryffindor y Slytherin era imposible, por lo que Harry había decidido descartar la sutileza y esperar que la sorpresa que les provocaría encontrarse no empeorara la discusión.

Pero antes que eso sucediese, necesitaba hablar con Shuichi y preferiblemente a solas, cosa que tampoco había sido posible, gracias a la constante presencia de Malfoy a su alrededor.

Harry había estado a punto de rendirse, mas el descubrir a Colin vendiendo fotos de Shuichi entre las fans que había ganado en más de una casa cambió todo y el prometerle que no le diría a ningún prefecto, especialmente a Hermione, había bastado para que Colin no sólo recitase el horario de Shuichi, sino para que también le dijese dónde y con quiénes pasaba las horas entre clase y clase.

Cómo era que Colin había averiguado tanto era un misterio, pero Harry agradecía el poder saber que podría encontrarlo solo en la biblioteca si iba a buscarlo a la hora del desayuno y pensaba aprovechar ahora para hablar con él, aun si eso significaba que tendría que pasar la mañana en ayunas.

Y seguramente eso pasaría, pues al llegar a la sección de Herbología Harry no vio a ningún pelirrojo en ella ni en sus alrededores.

Harry esperó mientras miraba los lomos de los libros sin realmente leer sus títulos, resistiendo la tentación de golpear el suelo con sus pies, pues sería una demostración de impaciencia que haría que Madame Pince lo sacase de la biblioteca.

A Harry le costaba creer que Colin le hubiese mentido, mas el paso de los minutos estaba haciendo que creyese que Shuichi no aparecería, tal vez porque ya había encontrado lo que había estado buscando allí o por alguna otra razón.

Pensando en enviarle una nota anónima con una lechuza del colegio, Harry giró en sus talones, dispuesto a abandonar la biblioteca y correr hasta el Gran Comedor con la esperanza de alcanzar a comer algo antes de la clase del día, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontró de frente con la persona que estaba buscando, casi estrellándose con él.

—Buenos días, Harry —sonrió Shuichi, dando un paso hacia atrás para que ambos recuperasen su espacio personal y Harry suspiró con alivio.

—Hola, Shuichi —dijo, correspondiéndole la sonrisa antes de que las dudas llenasen su mente.

Había planeado cómo hacer que Shuichi y Hiei se reuniesen, mas no la forma en que le diría a Shuichi. Tal vez habría sido mejor si hubiese ensayado un par de frases...

—Es raro ver a un Gryffindor que no sea Granger en la biblioteca tan temprano —comentó Shuichi, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás buscando algo?

—Sí —respondió Harry de inmediato, sin pensarlo y se arrepintió casi al mismo tiempo en que pronunció esa palabra—. Bueno, no —rectificó, sintiéndose incómodo al todavía no saber que decir—. Es que... bueno —continuó, recordándose a sí mismo la razón por la que estaba ahí y obligándose a simplemente hablar—, me preguntaba si vas a hacer algo mañana...

Shuichi alzó una ceja con expresión divertida y luego de unos segundos Harry se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que eso había sonado como si estuviese intentando invitarlo a una cita.

—No realmente —contestó Shuichi, antes de que Harry pudiese disculparse o darle una explicación para que no se crease un malentendido.

Aun así, Harry no estaba seguro de si podría volver a hablar con él a solas y Shuichi prácticamente había aceptado al decir que tenía tiempo, por lo que no podía perder esta oportunidad aunque la vergüenza que sentía se estuviese reflejando en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos a las once frente al lago? —pronunció Harry, conteniendo el aliento luego y rogando internamente que nadie se encontrase cerca.

De lo contrario, Harry podía imaginar desde ya los rumores sobre un Gryffindor invitando a salir a un Slytherin, lo cual llamaría la atención mucho más que el que ambos fuesen hombres y sería peor si especificaban que él había sido ese Gryffindor, lo cual sin duda harían.

Su único consuelo era que al menos Rita Skeeter no podría escribir nada sobre ello, pero aun así...

—Está bien.

Harry dejó escapar el aire contenido y asintió con su cabeza, sintiendo su rostro en fuego mientras salía de la biblioteca corriendo luego de despedirse con torpeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Shuichi luego de eso.

-—-

Volver a la biblioteca un día después era suficiente para que Harry reviviese la vergonzosa conversación, que por suerte no había repetido cuando había hablado con Hiei la noche anterior.

Además, él habría preferido disfrutar el hermoso día practicando Quidditch, mas a pesar de eso Harry no había puesto resistencia cuando, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Hermione insistió en llevarlo a él y a Ron a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando para los TIMOs y adelantar trabajos.

Al fin de cuentas era allí, entre libros y otros estudiantes, donde mejor podía pasar desapercibido y no encontrarse con Shuichi o con Hiei, siempre y cuando Shuichi no fuese en busca de algún libro de Herbología antes de ir al lago.

Ron no se veía contento ante la idea de pasar un solo minuto del fin de semana encerrado entre montañas de libros, pero tal vez por la falta de apoyo contra la idea de Hermione había aceptado ir y estaba trabajando, quejándose ocasionalmente y ganándose miradas de Madame Pince y Hermione por ello.

—¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir mientras otros se divierten? —murmuró Ron, una vez terminó su ensayo de pociones y pudo dejarlo de lado con un suspiro cansado.

—¡Ron! —lo reprendió Hermione, levantando su vista del pergamino frente a ella pero sin soltar su pluma, como si tuviese intenciones de seguir escribiendo lo más pronto posible—. Incluso Urameshi se fue esta mañana a su clase extra con la profesora Genkai. No podemos quedarnos atrás si queremos un buen resultado en los TIMOs.

—¡Faltan meses! —exclamó Ron, interrumpiendo el silencio de la biblioteca y consiguiendo que otros estudiantes también lo mirasen con reprobación. Con sus orejas rojas, Ron abrió un libro de encantamientos frente a él y continuó en voz baja—: Además Kazuma y Hiei sí están disfrutando el día. No estudiando.

—Dudo que estén divirtiéndose —dijo Hermione en un tono cortante que hizo que Harry olvidase por completo el ensayo de Transfiguraciones que estaba intentando terminar y pusiese toda su atención en su amiga—. Esos japoneses están planeando algo.

Al escuchar eso, Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y dejó su pluma de lado.

Era evidente, pues incluso Ron lo había notado, que Hermione había estado tensa por alguna razón desconocida para ambos, pero aunque podía entender que ella se desahogase estudiando compulsivamente y molestándose con ellos si no hacían lo mismo o decían el comentario equivocado, el que hablase de esa manera de personas que ni siquiera conocía en realidad era algo inesperado.

—Deberían tener cuidado y no acercarse mucho a ellos —continuó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiese confirmar que nadie estaba escuchándolos—. No estoy segura pero...

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó Harry, queriendo darle el beneficio de la duda aun cuando no entendía qué era lo que causaba que Hermione sospechase de ellos.

Después de todo era cierto que ellos eran extraños, pero eso no los hacía peligrosos.

—¡Hermione! —Ron alzó de nuevo su voz, interrumpiendo cualquier posible respuesta de Hermione—. ¡No puedo creerlo de ti! Incluso Kurama parece una buena persona.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione, visiblemente confundida.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para responderle, pues Ron continuó sin explicarle que estaba hablando de Shuichi ni hacer una pausa para tomar aire.

—¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a hablar mal de la gente?

Esas palabras parecieron ser la gota que derramó el vaso porque Hermione se levantó, moviendo la silla en el proceso y haciendo que las patas de ésta resonaran contra el suelo.

Ella mantuvo sus labios apretados en lugar de decir algo, pero observó a Ron por unos instantes en los que Harry creyó que ella estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, antes de salir corriendo, ignorando las miradas que ella y Ron habían atraído con su discusión.

—¡Salgan de aquí, esta es una biblioteca! —gritó Madame Pince en ese momento y Ron así lo hizo, pisando el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras salía, sin siquiera tomarse un momento para recoger sus libros y pergaminos.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a recoger todos los libros que sus amigos habían dejado abandonados tan rápido como le era posible, no queriendo atraer la ira de Madame Pince.

No entendía las palabras de Hermione y tampoco estaba seguro si ésta sólo había sido una de las muchas peleas entre ella y Ron, que solucionarían tarde o temprano, pero sí estaba consciente de que no obtendría una respuesta a esos interrogantes hasta que ambos se calmasen, lo cual esperaba que sucediese pronto.

-—-

El terreno que rodeaba el lago parecía ser una de las zonas más tranquilas en todo Hogwarts e incluso hoy, en un día en el que nadie tenía que ir a clase, sólo había tres chicos de corbatas amarillas en las cercanías del agua, alimentado al gran calamar que Hiei ya había tenía la oportunidad de vislumbrar el día de su llegada.

Sólo por la ausencia de humanos valía la pena estar ahí, decidió Hiei, caminando sin ninguna prisa hacia los árboles que rodeaban uno de los bordes sin ser propiamente parque del bosque cercano, pero su verdadera razón se debía a la curiosidad que Harry le había provocado.

Aquel chico no era un buen mentiroso y su nerviosismo la noche anterior y la forma en que no le había dado tiempo para responderle con una afirmativa o una negación era la prueba de que su invitación a un recorrido por el colegio era una excusa que escondía otro propósito.

¿Y cuál era?

No creía que el chico quisiese engañarlo ni que tuviese razones para hacerlo, por lo que sólo se le ocurría que alguien más lo había puesto en el papel de mensajero y ese método indirecto sólo lo hacía pensar en Kurama.

El Youko lo había estado esquivando, pero Hiei estaba seguro que eso mismo podía ser parte del juego que había intentado comenzar con el beso en el corredor.

El sólo recuerdo de eso hizo que Hiei frunciese el ceño y considerase dar media vuelta antes de que Kurama o Harry o cualquier otro apareciese.

Lo último que quería era convertirse en un juguete para el Youko y por eso Hiei no lo había buscado, no queriendo darle el gusto de caer en sus artimañas; pero también estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad y si Kurama aparecía ahora y actuaba con normalidad, en lugar de darle excusas o seguir jugando, Hiei haría lo mismo y fingiría que nada había sucedido.

Con eso en mente, Hiei dio un salto para llegar una de las ramas del primer árbol que apareció en su camino y allí se acomodó, cerrando sus ojos pero manteniéndose alerta mientras aguardaba a que alguien apareciese.

Hiei no tuvo que esperar mucho, mas el notar la llegada de justo quien pensaba por algunos "buenos días" que los humanos de corbata amarilla dijeron en lugar de sentir su presencia hizo que Hiei no pudiese evitar una ola de irritación, la cual inundó su mente e hizo que fulminase con su mirada a Kurama cuando éste se detuvo junto al árbol en el que Hiei continuaba.

—¿Es cómoda esa rama, Hiei? —preguntó Kurama, ignorando su visible molestia y sonriendo sin ninguna burla.

Sus palabras y gestos eran los habituales, mas el que hubiese ocultado su youki mientras se acercaba no lo era.

—No realmente —dijo Hiei con indiferencia, más interesado en encontrar una pista que le indicase qué podía esperar del Youko.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? —sugirió Kurama, moviendo su cabeza para señalar con sutileza los árboles más lejanos, apiñados de tal forma que sus ramas más altas oscurecían el paso del sol que ya estaba en lo alto, causando una ligera aprensión que avivó el interés de Hiei en el bosque.

¿Qué se ocultaba en la profundidad oscura de aquel lugar?

La perspectiva de un reto esperándolo hizo que Hiei cerrase una de sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al suelo, dándole así una respuesta silenciosa a Kurama.

Aun cuando todavía no había despejado sus dudas sobre el Youko, no veía razones para rechazar la propuesta de recorrer juntos el bosque pues Hiei aceptaba que, siempre que Kurama dejase sus juegos y engaños, no le disgustaba su compañía.

-—-

Botan sabía que no era lo ideal, pero el que todos pareciesen tener alguna noticia llevó a que una vez más se reunieran en la sala común de Gryffindor, esta vez en la mitad de la noche y tomando precauciones para evitar ser espiados por algún estudiante insomne.

El primero que había tomado la palabra había sido Kuwabara, quien había hablado con entusiasmo de sus descubrimientos mágicos en el castillo, que incluían pasadizos secretos y salones asombrosos que aparecían de la nada, al menos hasta que Yusuke bufó.

—Y mientras tanto yo perdí el tiempo practicando magia —pronunció en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo por completo y cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Practicando magia? —preguntó Botan, sorprendida.

—Sí —continuó Yusuke, enderezándose en su sillón al tiempo que bostezaba—. Para que no destruya el castillo, según ella.

—Y tiene razón —se burló Kuwabara, sonriendo con obvia confianza en sus propias habilidades.

La mirada de Yusuke prometía que una pelea entre ambos comenzaría en cualquier momento y despertaría a todos en la torre, por lo que Botan paseó su mirada por la sala en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarle a cambiar el tema.

Ver a Kurama recostado en la pared que separaba las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios masculinos y masculinos respectivamente, atento en caso de que alguien comenzase a bajarlas, le dio una idea y Botan sonrió, rogando que el Youko entendiese y le ayudase, diciendo algo que distrajese a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada por un momento hacia Hiei, quien se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Ambos habían desaparecido todo el día, al fin de cuentas, y habían reaparecido juntos pocas horas atrás, por lo que Botan estaba segura que habían trabajado en equipo recorriendo el colegio o sus alrededores y aunque sospechaba que Kurama sería quien contestaría, no perdía nada cuestionando también a Hiei.

El rostro de Kurama se tornó pensativo por un momento y para sorpresa de Botan, quien contestó primero fue Hiei.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —cuestionó Kuwabara, haciendo evidente que el que Hiei hablase realmente había bastado para que no siguiese provocando a Yusuke. Botan suspiró con alivio.

—Recorrimos el bosque —dijo Kurama sin que la expresión cambiase—. Es más grande de lo que pensaba, pero...

—No hay nada —repitió Hiei, interrumpiendo a Kurama—, salvo un par de Centauros que se creen los dueños del bosque y unas débiles arañas.

—Eran Acromántulas, Hiei —corrigió Kurama con una sonrisa.

Hiei lo ignoró, recostando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche, como si no tuviese intenciones de decir nada más.

—¿Y? —insistió Yusuke, bostezando una vez más—. ¿No hay nada importante y estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

—Hay una barrera —informó Kurama, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—, pero sólo en los límites del bosque que dan fuera del colegio. No creo que algo pueda entrar por ahí.

—Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos del bosque —aseguró Yusuke, levantándose con rapidez—. Si eso es todo me voy a dormir.

Botan podía simpatizar con Yusuke pues el detective se veía realmente cansado luego de estudiar con Genkai, pero parte de lo que ella había averiguado era que las muertes que no debían ocurrir no se habían detenido durante ese día y eso era suficiente para que ella siguiese consciente de la urgencia de la misión y lo necesario que era que todos se concentrasen en ella.

—¡Yusuke, sabes que esto puede ser importante y no podemos reunirnos a otra hora! —dijo en voz alta.

Kuwabara pareció sobresaltarse y aunque Yusuke resopló, como si no estuviese convencido, regresó a su asiento sin rechistar.

Satisfecha al ver esto y pensando que Yusuke parecía estar entendiendo que debía comportarse como un detective espiritual, Botan volvió a sonreír por un corto momento antes de que la expresión de su rostro se tornase seria al recordar lo que debía informar.

—Esta tarde —habló ella, aprovechando que ninguno parecía tener algo más para decir— recibí un mensaje de Koenma-sama. Dice que la barrera del Makai y el Ningenkai en esta zona ha estado siendo perturbada, aunque todavía no sabemos si es porque hay demonios intentando pasar o...

—O —interrumpió Kurama, entornando sus ojos mientras finalizaba lo que ella iba a pronunciar— humanos intentando romperla.

Botan asintió con su cabeza y el silenció llenó la sala.

Hiei había dirigido su mirada hacia ellos, sin duda prestando atención a la conversación, y Kurama parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yusuke y Kuwabara mismos tenían sus cabezas gachas, quizás ahora entendiendo lo preocupante de la situación...

—¡Urameshi! —el grito de Kuwabara hizo que Botan suspirara una vez más, notando ahora que se había equivocado parcialmente al creer eso.

Pero lo solucionaría repitiéndole a Yusuke lo que Koenma quería que supiesen, se propuso Botan, aunque tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Porque, aunque Kuwabara había despertado al detective, no sería sorprendente si Yusuke volvía a quedarse dormido sentando —o incluso parado— en cualquier momento.

Continuará

**Notas:** ¡Siento que este capitulo quedó demasiado aburrido! No sé, al menos no quedé muy conforme con el, pero tampoco quería demorarme más en actualizar.

Intentaré que el siguiente quede un poco mejor... y si de paso queda más largo mejor, ¿ne?

Como siempre les agradezco por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado. ¡Me alegraron muchísimo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** Cosa rara no me demoré en actualizar, vamos a ver cuánto me dura el juicio.

Cabos sueltos

Era demasiado optimista esperar que en dos días Ron y Hermione volviesen a hablarse con normalidad, pero el que incluso Hermione hubiese usado una lechuza para acordar dividirse los deberes como prefectos era una señal clara de que tardarían tanto o más que de costumbre en dejar de esquivarse y hacer las paces, cosa mucho peor de lo que Harry había sospechado que sería.

Ambos eran igual de cabezotas, al fin de cuentas, pero sus discusiones usualmente comenzaban con gritos, eran seguidas por una época en que ambos no conseguían ignorarse por completo e insistían en seguir molestos el uno con la otra y al final las circunstancias los obligaban a reconciliarse, como en realidad habían querido hacer desde que el último grito había sido pronunciado.

El cambio de la rutina lo confundía y el saber que de sacar el tema terminaría aceptando que pensaba que ninguno tenía la razón le impedía hablar con ellos sobre eso, pues con ello sólo lograría que ambos tuviesen en común el estar enojados con él mas no se reconciliarían en el proceso, cosa que lo dejaba con una horrible sensación de impotencia y también cierto enfado.

Sin importar cuantas veces recordase la discusión en la biblioteca, Harry no podía evitar pensar que, en primer lugar, Ron no debía haber gritado de esa manera porque Hermione había pasado toda la semana tan tensa que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y había sido tan evidente que Ron mismo se había dado cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo, por mucho que entendía que Hermione se preocupase por él luego de que incluso el último profesor resultase un mortífago, el que ella sospechase y hablase así de personas que ni siquiera había intentado conocer le agradaba poco.

Pero alguien debía mantener la calma y hacer algo más que continuar la discusión.

Eso era lo que lo tenía ahora frente a Ron, jugando la tercera partida de ajedrez mágico de la noche y más atento de la entrada de la sala común que del tablero.

Quería a sus amigos a pesar de la terquedad de ambos; anhelaba que llegase pronto el día en que volviesen a hablarse y aunque sospechaba que no funcionaría, estaba dispuesto a reunirlos de una manera similar a como había hecho con Hiei y Shuichi, rogando que la anormalidad ayudase a que por una vez hablasen o, en el peor de los casos, al menos gritasen tan emotivamente como era usual, desahogándose y continuando el proceso que siempre llevaba a que se reconciliaran.

Harry contuvo un suspiro mientras ordenaba un movimiento a su rey, indiferente ante la proximidad de su nueva derrota e impaciente al notar que, aparte de ellos, sólo un chico de primero se encontraba dormitando en la sala y Hermione todavía no habría regresado de sus rondas.

—Jaque mate —anunció Ron con satisfacción incluso antes de que su alfil noquease a la torre frente a él, dejando a su rey sin ninguna otra opción para huir.

—Eh... —pronunció Harry, indeciso sobre pedir una revancha más o rendirse esa noche e intentar reunirlos al día siguiente. Un sonido proveniente del retrato de la señora gorda, la cual se estaba apartando para dejar que alguien entrara, le indicó que no tenía que hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro y antes de que Hermione apareciera, Harry se levantó—. Voy a dormir —dijo y sin esperar a Ron corrió hacia las escaleras.

Ron no lo siguió de inmediato y al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de quinto año de Gryffindor, Harry todavía no había escuchado ningún grito.

¿Eso quería decir que había funcionado el reunirlos así? Harry quería creer que sí.

Sintiéndose más animado, Harry abrió la puerta sólo para detenerse en seco un segundo después.

Neville y los demás parecían haberse dormido ya y la habitación estaba sumida en silencio y oscuridad pero, aun antes de poder acostumbrase a la poca luz proveniente de la ventana, Harry creyó ver cerca de ésta un par de ojos rojos brillando tétricamente.

Eso no podía ser posible. Voldemort no podía estar en Hogwarts. Sus compañeros debían estar durmiendo en sus camas. Ellos no podían estar muertos, como Cedric...

Aunque el pánico nubló su mente por un segundo, Harry reaccionó de inmediato, sacando su varita y usándola para prender la luz, listo para pronunciar el primer hechizo que cruzase por su cabeza si veía la figura pálida e inhumana de Voldemort, pero una vez la luz llenó el lugar no vio ninguna amenaza ni nada que indicase la masacre que había temido.

Si bien las cortinas alrededor de las camas impedían ver quiénes estaban en éstas, ahora que comenzaba a dejar el miedo atrás podía notar los ronquidos de más de uno y aunque alguien se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana, éste no era el Señor Oscuro ni sus ojos brillaban como una llama opaca llena de odio.

Era Hiei, quien lo estaba observando con obvia curiosidad.

—Pensé por un momento que había alguien más aquí —dijo Harry sin pensarlo mientras guardaba su varita y para su alivio Hiei no le preguntó nada al respecto.

En lugar de ello el japonés apartó su mirada de él y giró su cabeza para enfocarse en el cielo nocturno que se podía ver desde la ventana.

A Harry ya le había quedado claro que Hiei era más bien silencioso, pero según el fugaz temor que lo había invadido desaparecía la incomodidad tomaba su lugar y con ella llegaba la duda de si Hiei lo estaba ignorando, quizás molesto por la forma en que lo había engañado para que se reuniese con Shuichi...

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, queriendo remediarlo de inmediato si ese era el caso—. Ayer tuve algo que hacer y no pude ir al lago. Cuando me encontré con Shuichi le pedí que te avisara que no podía ir y...

Hiei movió nuevamente su cabeza para mirarlo y Harry se calló, inseguro por un instante.

—No sabes mentir —resopló Hiei y sonrió con burla.

Era vergonzoso que su mentira hubiese sido descubierta con facilidad, pero la sorpresa de que Hiei no pareciese molesto era mayor y permitió que Harry pudiese hablar una vez más con normalidad.

—¿Arreglaron las cosas? Shuichi y tú.

La expresión de Hiei pareció endurecerse, pero sus siguientes palabras hicieron que Harry pensase que se lo había imaginado, tal como había imaginado los ojos rojos momentos atrás.

—Algo así.

Harry asintió con su cabeza, queriendo creer que el encuentro de Hiei y Shuichi había ayudado, y momentos después se quitó sus gafas con una mano para restregar sus ojos con la otra.

Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que creía y luego de una noche de sueño dejaría de ver alucinaciones sin sentido.

Eso hizo que se preparase para acostarse segundos después y ni siquiera se tomó unos minutos para hablar con Ron una vez éste regresó con su ajedrez en sus manos y una expresión que ni indicaba la alegría de una reconciliación ni la rabia de una nueva pelea.

-—-

Recorrer Hogwarts había sido un impulso que Kurama no había contenido y el mismo primer día de clases había comenzado a hacerlo, a ratos en compañía de Hiei y a ratos solo.

Uno de sus primeros descubrimientos había sido la cocina, cuya entrada se encontraba oculta tras un ingenioso pero no muy seguro mecanismo que incluso ahora, mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera del cuadro, lo hacía sonreír, divertido por las ideas de los magos y deseoso de descubrir qué tipo de medidas tomaban para asegurar los objetos y lugares que realmente deseaban proteger.

Aunque Hiei había despreciado a las criaturas que se encargaban de la cocina y aparentemente de otros quehaceres domésticos del colegio, asegurando que eran poco útiles y molestos, Kurama no estaba de acuerdo.

La exagerada actitud servicial de los llamados elfos domésticos era ciertamente irritante, pero Kurama también estaba seguro de que estos se podían convertir en un arma de doble filo y su experiencia las dos veces que había ido a la cocina lo había convencido de ello.

Desde su primera visita algunos de los elfos habían contestado sus preguntas de una forma tan extensa que le habían proporcionado más información del colegio de la necesaria y aun cuando algunos libros de la biblioteca aseguraban que los elfos domésticos no daban ninguna información confidencial de sus amos por nada del mundo, él sabía que casi cualquiera podía dar cualquier tipo de información en ciertas situaciones.

Y si los magos subestimaban a esas criaturas tanto como Hiei lo hacía, Kurama estaba seguro que los elfos serían una gran fuente de información, cosa que él no pensaba desaprovechar.

Con eso en mente Kurama entró a la cocina, sonriendo en apariencia mientras se preparaba para lo que sabía que sucedería.

—¡Señor! —Aun antes de que hablara Kurama se encontró rodeado de siete elfos domésticos, todos vistiendo sucios delantales y haciendo reverencias.

—Buenos días —saludó Kurama, pronunciando cada palabra con toda la naturalidad que le era posible—. Me gustaría algo liviano para desayunar...

No necesitó terminar esa frase, pues en un parpadeo uno de los elfos más cercanos ya tenía una canasta de frutas lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, mientras otro movía sin usar sus manos una mesa y una silla y otros dos se encargaban de servir jugo y café.

Esa muestra de eficacia habría sido placentera de ver si no hubiese sido acompañada por repetidos halagos y reverencias en agradecimiento por sus "amables palabras" que según ellos no se merecían.

Kurama se sentó sin siquiera decir un "gracias", no queriendo que la escena se repitiese, y comenzó a comer en silencio, esperando a que la elfina que más había hablado las veces anteriores se acercara.

Para su suerte no tuvo que aguardar mucho y antes de que terminase su vaso de jugo de naranja, una elfina de aspecto desgastado se sentó contra la pared a unos metros de distancia.

—Buenos días, Winky —la saludó Kurama, recordando el nombre de ésta sin dificultad.

—¡Señor! —exclamó la elfina, sobresaltándose como si hubiese querido estar cerca sin que él la notase—. N-no merezco esa palabras, señor.

Las palabras entrecortadas debido a un hipo acompañado de lágrimas hicieron que la mayoría de los elfos la mirasen con desaprobación, pero ninguno de ellos dejó de trabajar ni pronunció su disgusto.

Kurama comió una de las frutas, aparentando calma en todo momento mientras esperaba a que la elfina dejase de sollozar.

—Me preguntaba —dijo una vez eso sucedió—, ¿últimamente ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal?

Aun antes de que Winky contestase un fuerte golpe resonó en la cocina, mas cuando Kurama observó de un lado a otro ninguno de los elfos parecía haber abandonado su oficio y ni siquiera los estaban observando.

—Señor, no pue... —Kurama sonrió una vez más, volviendo a poner su concentración en la elfina, la cual dio una reverencia tan exagerada que golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo—. Señor, parece que alguien está en robando en Hogwarts, señor.

Esta vez algunos elfos sí se tomaron un momento para observar a Winky con expresiones claramente horrorizadas.

Era evidente que ellos eran los que se aferraban a las promesas hechas a sus amos y que escuchar algo como eso de ellos sería más difícil. Por eso había elegido a la parlanchina elfina, a quien le indicó con un gesto que siguiese hablando.

—Pa-parece —continuó ella, ignorando a los demás elfos— que el señor profesor Snape ha sido la victima, señor.

Kurama asintió con su cabeza, procesando la información.

Si ese era el caso, los avances del innombrable mago que había sobrevivido su muerte y que había causado la misión en la que estaban no habían llegado hasta el colegio y por el momento no tenía que preocuparse.

Y por otro lado, aquella pieza de información le causaba curiosidad.

¿Quién era el ladrón?

Sin duda se trataba de un alumno, quizás deseoso de ingredientes para una poción prohibida o simplemente para una pócima de amor o tal vez era alguien que había aprovechado un descuido —que a Kurama le costaba imaginar— del poco popular profesor para vengarse de él quitándole algún objeto personal.

Fuese como fuese, Kurama estaba seguro de que los robos no eran realmente importantes pero le abrían una posibilidad, pues si ya había un ladrón nadie pensaría que había otro si algo más se perdía.

—Les agradecería —dijo Kurama con una nueva sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y entregándole la canasta de frutas casi completamente llena al elfo más cercano— que no le dijesen a nadie que estuve aquí. Aunque la cocina es un lugar al que los alumnos no deberían ir, esta es mi única forma de desayunar y estudiar antes de clase sin llegar tarde a la primera clase del día.

Su mentira pareció ser aceptada por todos los elfos, quienes reanudaron sus exageradas reverencias y halagos al tiempo que prometieron no decir nada.

El qué tanto podía confiar en esa promesa era un misterio, pero Kurama estaba dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo, casi seguro de que mientras nadie les preguntase nadie se enteraría de sus visitas a ese lugar.

Kurama salió de la cocina a paso rápido y una vez estuvo en el corredor masajeó su sien.

Tal vez la energía mágica del castillo causaba que cualquier molestia lo afectase más o quizás los elfos domésticos simplemente le resultaban más irritantes de lo que quería aceptar consigo mismo.

De cualquier manera, el dolor de cabeza que la visita a la cocina le había producido no era leve y dudaba poder ignorarlo.

No tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar por la enfermería y aprovechar la oportunidad para descubrir la eficacia de los remedios mágicos, por lo que tendría que buscar un corredor desolado y usar alguna de las plantas que siempre llevaba consigo en caso de emergencia.

Después investigaría a fondo sobre pociones analgésicas e incluso las prepararía por sí mismo, decidió. Así podría averiguar lo que quería y al mismo tiempo evitaría el tipo de preguntas que sin duda la enfermera o enfermero de Hogwarts le haría.

Y si le faltaban ingredientes siempre podía tomarlos de donde fuese que Snape guardase los suyos; lugar que, Kurama estaba seguro, podría encontrar si se lo proponía.

Aunque quizás antes de eso debía encontrar al ladrón y confirmar lo que éste estaba robando. Sólo así lograría saber qué tanto podría tomar sin levantar sospechas.

-—-

Pociones era una de las pocas clases que Hiei compartía con Kurama y por eso mismo una de las pocas a las que se veía obligado a asistir.

Hiei no estaba seguro de si el Youko estaba interesado en la magia o simplemente se tomaba muy en serio en mantener el papel de estudiante, pero a él le daba igual ambas cosas y de no ser por la insistencia de Kurama no estaría ahí.

Al comienzo había colaborado, incluso diciendo excusas para que Yusuke no se delatara frente a todos, pero luego de varios días sentía que sabía qué podía esperar del lugar y de lo que se enseñaba en éste y aunque veía la utilidad de la magia, el que la usasen principalmente para ahorrarse cualquier esfuerzo y lo mucho que esos humanos dependían de sus varitas bastaban para que él sintiese que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Además el peligroso mago del que Koenma había hablado no parecía estar cerca del castillo por lo que sin duda allí no encontraría ningún buen oponente y aunque su prioridad era regresar a Japón para cuidar a Yukina desde las sombras, de no poder hacerlo por alguna razón Hiei prefería regresar al Makai en lugar de permanecer en Hogwarts.

Al menos allí podría mejorar habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir, mientras que aquí incluso lo relativamente útil era enseñado a cuentagotas y por humanos que, aunque mayores, podían ser peores que los más jóvenes estudiantes.

Esa descripción era perfecta para la clase de pociones y el profesor que la impartía, Snape, y la única razón por la que no dejaba inmediatamente el salón —y Hogwarts— no era Kurama ni el Reikai, sino la desagradable impresión de que si lo hacía parecería que estaba huyendo.

Por eso Hiei estaba ahora revolviendo la poción frente a él sin ningún cuidado, poco interesado en el resultado de ésta, y fulminando con su mirada a Snape, quien se movía de mesa en mesa como un murciélago inquieto, quitando más puntos de lo usual y apretando sus dientes cada vez que se detenía a observar a los Gryffindors presentes.

—Hiei —la voz de Kurama fue acompañada por una mano sobre la suya, la cual ejerció suficiente presión para que dejase de revolver la pócima—, si sigues así explotará y posiblemente el profesor Snape te dará una detención.

El no saber qué tan en serio estaba hablando Kurama hizo que Hiei lo observase con incredulidad por un momento antes de apartar su mano y tomar el cuchillo, cortando los ingredientes que aún no habían usado.

—Siguen las patas de escarabajo —dijo Kurama, tomando dichos ingredientes de la pila ya cortada y lanzándolos en el caldero, del cual salió un humo naranja antes de que la cocción se tornase de un color rojizo—. Y ahora debemos esperar media hora y revolverla tres veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Un vistazo a las instrucciones hizo que Hiei confirmase que eso era cierto y conteniendo un suspiró soltó el cuchillo, dejándolo clavado junto a los ingredientes que había rebanado innecesariamente, sin poder evitar que por su mente cruzase el deseo de que alguna distracción, así fuese en la forma de un demonio apareciendo en medio del salón, se presentase.

¿Cómo era que Kurama podía ser paciente cuando estaba haciendo algo tan fútil como una poción que ninguno de ellos necesitaban?

Hiei no lo entendía y parecía que pocos en el lugar lo hacían, pues no sólo Yusuke y Kuwabara, un par de asientos atrás, estaban hablando a susurros sin prestar atención a su caldero parcialmente vacío del cual escapaba un humo amarillo; varios otros humanos parecían desesperados por hacer algo diferente a vigilar un caldero y sin duda la única razón por la que no lo hacían era el temor de atraer la ira de Snape.

Al menos algunos no le tenían tanto miedo, como se lo probó un arrugado pergamino en forma de bola que fue lanzado hacia él.

Hiei lo atrapó con una de sus manos antes de que lo golpeara sin siquiera observarlo, cosa que provocó un murmurado "_Wow_" de Ron y un comentario orgulloso de Yusuke que había sonado como "_ese es nuestro Hiei"_ seguido por un "_Léelo, léelo_" también en voz algo baja.

En otra ocasión Hiei se habría deshecho del pergamino sin darle una sola mirada, pero la aburrición lo llevó a alisar el objeto y al ver lo escrito en el tuvo que esforzarse para contener una sonrisa.

No sabía de quién había sido la idea, pero estaba dispuesto a darle el crédito a quien hubiese sido, incluso al idiota de Kuwabara.

No sólo era la forma de interrumpir la continua pérdida de tiempo y darle una verdadera razón a Snape para estar molesto y quitar puntos, sino también para que el humano que parecía estar ligado a ciertas actitudes extrañas de Kurama —el blanco sugerido— pagase por ello.

Hiei ocultó el pedazo de pergamino entre su túnica y esperó durante unos segundos antes de concentrarse, enfocando su youki y dirigiéndolo a la llama de uno de los calderos.

Que algo tan simple como eso le causase una ligera presión en su sien, la cual sin duda le provocaría un dolor de cabeza en cuestión de minutos, era desconcertante, pero el rápido efecto causado por la incrementada potencia de la llama hizo que ignorase esa preocupación para seguir en su lugar a sus instintos, agachándose para que la mesa lo protegiese de la mezcla pegajosa que se esparció por el salón de clase en cuestión de segundos.

Kurama también reaccionó a tiempo de la misma forma, frunciendo el ceño desde antes que la confusión general comenzase.

Una mezcla del humo de diferentes colores provenientes de varios calderos se esparció por el salón, impidiendo que fuese posible ver con total claridad, y éste, junto a la mezcla de "¡Fue Malfoy!" y algunos hechizos limpiadores, hizo que ni siquiera la potente voz de Snape bastase para detener el caos y producir algo semejante a orden.

—Hiei, no debiste —dijo Kurama en voz baja.

Hiei giró sus ojos. Sabía que el Youko no lo acusaría, tal como ninguno de los pocos que sabían qué había ocurrido lo harían, e incluso si alguien lo hacía eso no lo afectaría en ningún sentido.

—¡Silencio! —La voz de Snape, que seguramente estaba siendo amplificada por algún hechizo, se escuchó sobre los demás al mismo tiempo que el humo desapareció en un abrir de ojos—. Todos —continuó Snape con lentitud, como si estuviese conteniéndose de gritar más—, fuera de aquí. Ustedes dos —señaló a dos grandullones cubiertos de la sustancia pegajosa que se encontraban junto a un totalmente inmóvil rubio—, lleven al señor Malfoy a la enfermería.

Todos se movieron para cumplir la orden con tanta prisa que ni siquiera intentaron llevar los calderos consigo o usar otro hechizo para remover los restos de la mezcla que había caído en sus túnicas y cabellos.

Hiei habría hecho lo mismo, deseoso de al menos salir del castillo y disfrutar la calma del lago, de no ser porque una de las manos de Kurama se cerró alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Esa era la forma en que Kurama lo había detenido antes de besarlo, también era el gesto que había precedido la conversación que habían tenido en el bosque y que sólo le había traído dudas sobre la actitud del Youko...

—Hiei —dijo Kurama, sin alzar la voz para que ni Snape ni los últimos rezagados lo escuchasen—, hablo en serio. Los daños por esa explosión pudieron haber sido mayores. —Kurama lo obligó a caminar con él hacia la salida—. No deberías subestimar la magia humana.

Con un movimiento brusco Hiei liberó su brazo y un segundo después se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres el que la sobrevalora —aseguró, mirando de reojo a Kurama y encaminándose hacia las escaleras más cercanas sin esperarlo.

-—-

Dumbledore se había estado preparando por años para el regreso de Voldemort y aunque creía estar listo para lo que sin duda sucedería, ahora se encontraba desconcertado.

Al fin de cuentas sabía que ocurrirían desapariciones como las que el ministerio estaba ocultando del público y la extraña ola de muertes de muggles que no había sido reportada por los periódicos mágicos también era algo que había previsto, mas nunca había pensado que escucharía algo como lo que Hagrid estaba diciendo entre sollozos.

—¡Quince de ellos muertos! —repitió Hagrid mientras Dumbledore movía su varita para dejar frente a él un pocillo lleno de té—. ¡Aragog incluso quiere irse del bosque!

Ese no era el primer incidente ocurrido en el colegio y aunque estaba casi seguro de que no necesitaba preocuparse del pequeño robo de ingredientes para pociones curativas que había sufrido Severus, el que ambos casos sucediesen en menos de dos semanas era preocupante.

Dumbledore tocó su barba distraídamente mientras Hagrid intentaba beber su té, todavía ahogado en sus lágrimas.

—¡Ya ni si quiera me deja acercar mucho a su nido! —exclamó Hagrid dejando la taza medio llena sobre la mesa con sus manos temblorosas, causando que un poco de té se regase en el plato—. Dice que ya no es seguro —continuó en voz más baja—, con demonios de ojos rojos rondando libremente.

Los lamentos de Hagrid continuaron, dándole a Dumbledore la oportunidad de pensar en esa pieza de información mientras aguardaba a que el semi-gigante se calmara, pues antes de ello cualquier palabra de consuelo caería en oídos sordos.

El que Voldemort no se hubiese presentado abiertamente, haciendo imposible que todos negasen su regreso, era suficiente prueba de que estaba planeando algo y aunque Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Voldemort o sus secuaces no podrían acercarse tanto a Hogwarts sin que él lo notara, tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que el llamado Señor Oscuro hubiese encontrado alguna forma de hacerlo.

Aun así había otra posibilidad, preocupante por otras razones, pensó mirando de reojo el taburete en el que el Sombrero descansaba.

Fuese como fuese, tendría que investigar a fondo y podía comenzar a hacerlo mientras se ocupaba de lo que tenía al frente.

Dumbledore movió su varita una vez más para rellenar la taza de Hagrid, cuyos sollozos se estaban haciendo más leves poco a poco, y se preparó para la conversación que, esperaba, calmaría a Hagrid y le daría a él algunas pistas más sobre lo sucedido el fin de semana en el bosque prohibido.

-—-

Las primeras lecciones habían hecho evidente que las clases que Genkai pensaba impartir no eran del todo usuales, pero a pesar de eso Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse al entrar al salón y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ver que los duros asientos y mesas del aula había desaparecido.

En su lugar ahora había una gran cantidad de cojines que habían sido ubicados en forma de media luna alrededor del centro del salón, donde Genkai se encontraba mirando de reojo un objeto alargado cubierto por una tela oscura.

Una mirada de la anciana bastó para que todos entendiesen que debían sentarse allí y Hermione así lo hizo, curiosa y nerviosa por partes iguales.

—¿Están todos? —preguntó Genkai una vez todos estuvieron sentados.

—Profesora, Hiei se encuentra mal y no pudo venir —contestó Botan.

La mentira hizo que Hermione frunciese el ceño.

No era el sólo el que Hiei faltase a una clase más, sino por la sospechas que no había podido descartar sobre los japoneses, aun cuando Hiei era el único que había hecho algo extraño, ausentándose constantemente.

Aun así, pensó mirando de reojo el lugar en el que Harry y Ron se encontraban, al menos durante las clases no tenía que preocuparse por ese par de tercos a los que tanto quería y que se habían negado a escucharla.

Además tampoco podía permitir que su propia educación sufriese, se recordó. Necesitaba concentrarse en cada lección y mantener sus ojos abiertos, en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que el grupo de estudiantes transferidos planeaba.

—Veo —dijo Genkai y en lugar de quitarle puntos alzó su varita, apuntándola hacia la puerta mientras murmuraba un encantamiento que Hermione no recordaba haber escuchado antes.

—Esto —comenzó la profesora, mirándolos con seriedad— no está en los TIMOS y tampoco estará en los exámenes que haré, así que no tienen que tomar notas y simplemente escuchen bien.

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con sonrisas y en cuestión de segundos más de uno dejó sus mochilas a un lado.

—Tampoco es una clase práctica —continuó Genkai—, pero no es necesario que dejen sus varitas a un lado y es recomendable que estén alertas en el peor de los casos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, pero a pesar de eso no dudó en sacar su varita y apretarla mientras repasaba en su mente los diferentes hechizos defensivos que conocía.

De momento la profesora Genkai le había parecido una mujer eficiente que planeaba enseñar más práctica que teoría y sospechaba que podrían aprender de ella casi tanto como habían aprendido de Lupin, pero eso no significaba que Genkai no tenía ideas peligrosas y sus palabras sonaban como si ese fuese el caso.

—Entonces —preguntó Hermione con voz dudosa—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a hablar de demonios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean en voz alta y Hermione observó con incredulidad a la anciana maestra.

Neville alzó su mano tímidamente.

—P-pero los demonios no existen, profesora —dijo en cuanto Genkai hizo un gesto para permitirle hablar y Hermione asintió con su cabeza a esa afirmación.

Una risa se escuchó por un segundo y Yusuke se inclinó sobre su estómago fingiendo toser un segundo después. Hermione apretó sus labios, tragándose las muchas acusaciones que quería decir y obligándose a prestar atención a la respuesta de la profesora.

—Y los muggles piensan que los magos no existen, Señor Longbottom —dijo Genkai, ignorando por completo a Yusuke.

—Profesora Genkai —intervino Hermione, hablando con la confianza que le daba el haber leído más de una vez sobre el tema—, los demonios sólo existen en leyendas. Nunca se ha visto o capturado a uno y es posible que los muggles que hablen de estos solo los estén confundiendo con criaturas mágicas.

Para sorpresa de Hermione la maestra le sonrió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro antes de mover sus manos hacia el objeto a su lado.

—Este —dijo Genkai mientras quitaba la tela que lo cubría, dejando a la vista una jaula en la que un pequeño ser verde con dos cuernos en su cabeza se encontraba— es un demonio.

La apariencia de aquel _ser_ ciertamente se acercaba a las de los ogros de los cuentos y leyendas, aun cuando su tamaño contradecía estos y su actitud no era amenazante, al contrario: los estaba observando a todos con obvio miedo reflejado en sus pequeños ojos amarillos.

—¡Él! —gritó Yusuke, reaccionando antes que todos y señalando con una de sus manos a la criatura, la cual dio un pequeño salto en la jaula, golpeándose contra los barrotes, y a pesar de eso se movió segundos después hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse lo más posible del japonés.

—Dicen que su nombre es Jaki —habló Genkai, ignorando a Yusuke— y reside en los corazones impuros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Esa explicación no aclaraba nada y aun antes de terminar de procesarla, Hermione alzó una de sus manos.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Genkai, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Profesora, puede que este... Jaki parezca un ogro —comenzó, dudosa—, pero podría ser una criatura mágica no registrada o...

—Podría ser un experimento de Hagrid —bromeó Seamus, interrumpiéndola.

—No —interrumpió Yusuke, chasqueando su lengua y viéndose extrañamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo—, las criaturas mágicas no tienen youki.

—Así es —dijo Genkai antes de que alguien más pudiese intervenir—. La energía demoníaca o youki, como la llamamos en Japón, es lo que los diferencia de las criaturas mágicas y de los humanos. En muchos casos pueden usar esa energía para protegerse de la magia.

—Pero en los gigantes la magia no funciona —dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a "Jaki".

—Los demonios pueden usar su energía para cancelar muchos hechizos —aseguró Genkai con calma—. Entre más fuertes son, menos tienen que esforzarse para ello y algunos incluso pueden usarla para salir ilesos luego de recibir las peores maldiciones oscuras.

Nadie interrumpió a Genkai esta vez, ni siquiera Hermione.

En vez de eso, ella prefirió sacar un pergamino y tomar notas sin detenerse en ningún momento, aun cuando quería intervenir con diversos "peros" ante las aseveraciones que sonaban más fantasiosas.

Tenía que confirmar todo lo que estaba escuchando porque, a pesar de su impresión inicial de Genkai y de ver claramente el ser frente a ella, no podía creerlo.

Era imposible, al fin de cuentas, que existiesen cientos de esos "demonios" con distintas habilidades y formas —desde animales hasta humanoides— de los que la maestra estaba hablando y que ningún mago hubiese escrito sobre ellos.

Pero, en lugar de eso, todas las menciones que Hermione recordaba haber visto sobre demonios negaban la existencia de éstos.

Por eso iría directo a la biblioteca una vez terminase la clase, decidió Hermione, y una vez encontrase respuestas en los siempre confiables libros aceptaría la verdad.

Y si lo que estaba escuchando era falso se prepararía para refutar las alocadas afirmaciones de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante su próxima lección.

Continuará

**Notas:** Sólo por si acaso, aviso que no habrá muchos elfos domésticos en el fic, aunque sí tendrán su pequeño papel. Lo digo porque sé que a mucha gente no les agradan mucho que digamos.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Sobre la pregunta general: ¿que pasó en el bosque? En este capitulo ya tienen una muy pequeña parte de la respuesta. El resto vendrá en los siguientes.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Cabos sueltos**

**Notas:** Al fin la historia comienza a avanzar, las razones por mi demora al final del capitulo.

Cabos sueltos

—Nada mal —dijo Yusuke con sinceridad, con su vista fija en los que volaban de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

Aunque no había apreciado que Botan lo hiciese levantar temprano esa mañana del sábado a pesar de que su entrenamiento mágico continuaría en la tarde, Yusuke ahora entendía parte de su entusiasmo por ver las prácticas del equipo de Gryffindor.

No podía decir que estuviese interesado en el deporte llamado Quidditch de por sí, mas encontraba increíble la forma en que todos volaban en sus escobas, contradiciendo mucho de lo que le habían enseñado en el colegio.

Aquellas escobas eran la prueba de que sus calificaciones no eran tan importantes, pues lo que enseñaban no siempre era cierto o necesario, por mucho que sus profesores y Keiko insistiesen en lo contrario.

Además, los otros elementos que usaban para aquel juego le daban ideas.

Yusuke sonrió para sí mismo, considerando las muchas formas en que podía usar las pesadas bolas llamadas "bludgers", las cuales se movían en el aire intentando golpear a alguien, para algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Sin duda a Hiei y a Kuwabara les gustaría escuchar sus ideas y quizás incluso Kurama disfrutaría la perspectiva de un reto inusual.

—¿Viste eso, Yusuke? —exclamó Botan a su lado—. ¡Esa maniobra de Angelina para anotar un punto fue fabulosa! ¡No puedo esperar a ver el primer partido del año!

Yusuke no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía haber visto pero asintió, no queriendo arruinar el entusiasmo de Botan.

Era obvio que a ella le interesaba el deporte jugado en el aire y seguramente no apreciaría el que él le llamase más atención los peligros que lo rodeaban, los cuales hacían que para él el Quidditch se viese como un desafío en lugar de como un juego más.

—¡La tengo! —anunció Harry de repente, haciendo que Yusuke dirigiese su mirada hacia él justo a tiempo para ver cómo Harry remontaba en el aire dando un riesgoso giro, esquivando a otros dos jugadores y alzando uno de sus brazos para mostrar la pequeña pelotita amarilla que había atrapado.

Era extraño que aquel chico que debían "vigilar y mantener a salvo" participase en un juego como ese, pensó Yusuke casi distraído.

Estaba seguro que incluso Kuwabara podría darse cuenta de que si alguien quisiese matar a Harry bien podría hacerlo causando un accidente en medio de un partido y sin duda ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse para ello, pues durante el entrenamiento había visto al menos dos colisiones, una de ellas tan fuerte que había preocupado a todos los del equipo.

Tal vez el tal Voldemort en realidad no era tan inteligente, concluyó, y si era así quizás tendría posibilidad de acabarlo y alejarse de Hogwarts, sus pilas de tareas e innecesarias prácticas de magia antes de que se acabase el año.

Animado ante esa perspectiva, Yusuke dirigió su mirada una vez a las bludgers, fijándose en cómo uno de los gemelos la golpeaba con un bate, lanzándola hacia el otro lado.

Definitivamente tendría que hacer que los demás viesen pronto el Quidditch y sus posibilidades, para así hacer de la estadía en el colegio algo más soportable.

-—-

A pesar de que la biblioteca era uno de los lugares más silenciosos de Hogwarts, el olor a polvo acumulado y la cantidad de libros dispuestos a morder a quien les pusiese una mano encima hacían que Hiei lo odiase.

No entendía cómo Kurama aguantaba todo eso ni mucho menos porqué él había permitido que el Youko lo arrastrara a semejante sitio; pero ahí estaba, conteniéndose de prenderle fuego a los estantes y a la pila de libros en sus manos que cada vez aumentaba más.

¿Qué era lo que Kurama quería con todos esos textos?

Hiei tenía la sensación de que no recibiría una respuesta aunque lo preguntara y dudaba si le interesaría la verdad tras esta ocurrencia del Youko.

—Estos son todos —dijo Kurama, regresando de los estantes a la derecha de Hiei con un par de libros más—. Al menos sin contar los que quizás están en la sección prohibida, pero de esos me encargaré después.

Las implicaciones ocultas en esa frase hicieron que Hiei tuviese que resistirse de girar sus ojos, cosa fácil de hacer porque escuchar esos planes pero no la razón tras éstos acabó con su paciencia y sin pensarlo dos veces Hiei soltó su carga y dio media vuelta.

—¡Hiei! —reclamó Kurama, moviéndose a tiempo para impedir que los libros cayesen al suelo.

—Esto es estúpido —pronunció Hiei, mirando por encima de su hombro y frunciendo el ceño al ver los títulos de los tomos que Kurama había reunido—. "Viejas leyendas", "Los humanos y otros seres", "Criaturas mágicas extintas" —leyó—. ¿Para qué demonios es todo esto?

Kurama sonrió en lugar de contestar, dejando claro que no pensaba darle una explicación.

Resoplando, Hiei comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta, sin intenciones de seguir el juego de adivinanzas que quizás el Youko quería jugar.

—Hiei —insistió Kurama, alcanzándolo cuando pasó por la zona ocupada por mesas en las que los pocos estudiantes que las ocupaban escribían rápidamente en sus pergaminos, como si quisieran acabar pronto para salir de ahí.

La excepción era alguien en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, oculto tras una cantidad de libros incluso mayor que la que Kurama había recopilado, la cual ahora el Youko estaba dejando sobre la mesa más cercana.

—Hiei —repitió Kurama en voz baja, aprovechando el tener sus manos libres para agarrarlo de unos de sus brazos e impedirle irse—, necesito que saques la mitad de estos libros por mí.

La incredulidad fue suficiente para que Hiei lo observase de nuevo, alzando una ceja y sin hacer ningún movimiento para liberarse.

—¿No puedes hacerlo?

Kurama sonrió por un instante, viéndose travieso y burlesco al mismo tiempo antes de que su expresión volviese a la normalidad.

—Quiero decir —pronunció, indicando con un sutil gesto a la bibliotecaria—, que como estudiante saques algunos estos libros. Me encargaré de ellos cuando salgamos.

El porqué de todo seguía ausente en esas palabras, pero deseoso de salir de ahí Hiei asintió con su cabeza y tomó la mitad de la pila en cuanto Kurama lo soltó.

Por esta vez lo ayudaría, pero la próxima vez que Kurama se acercase a él para pedirle algo sin sentido como esto lo obligaría a darle una explicación primero.

-—-

La noche del sábado debía ser una noche de verdadero descanso, sin el agotamiento que traía un día entero de clases ni la tensión producida por el hecho de tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Aun así, Kuwabara se encontraba recostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido y la horrible sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

¿Yukina estaría bien? Su instinto le decía que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, pero aun así eso no bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

Cada vez que conseguía dormitar un frío intenso parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo y al despertar el único vestigio de lo que fuese que estuviese viendo en sus sueños era la reacción que éstos le producían: un sudor frío, una garganta seca y el ligero temor que sólo un vago mal presentimiento puede causar.

¿Algo ocurriría en Hogwarts? ¿Estaría relacionado con la misión que les habían encargado?

Tal vez era así, pero no se sentía capaz de asegurarlo.

Queriendo calmar su desasosiego, Kuwabara se levantó, apartando las cortinas que rodeaban su cama en el proceso.

No sentía que podría volver a dormir pronto o que de lograrlo conseguiría recordarlo para tener una idea de lo que fuese que ocurriría. Y si ese era el caso, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar despierto esa señal.

Con eso en mente Kuwabara abrió su baúl y una vez encontró su libro de adivinación y su varita volvió a la cama y cerró las cortinas alrededor de ésta de nuevo.

—_Lumos_ —murmuró, produciendo suficiente luz para poder leer.

Quizás podría encontrar algún método fácil que le permitiese saber algo sobre lo que fuese que sucedería en un futuro cercano y una vez lo hiciese podría descansar, para así estar preparado para cualquier emergencia y poder hablar con los demás sin que lo tildasen de loco paranoico.

-—-

La llegada de las lechuzas era siempre esperada durante las mañanas con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo y a veces traía alegrías a unos y otras desencantos a otros.

La unanimidad de reacciones era casi inexistente, pero esta vez una de las noticias publicadas en el Profeta habían logrado que la preocupación se generalizase en todo el gran comedor en cuestión de minutos.

Las conversaciones se habían convertido en murmullos apagados incluso en la mesa de Slytherin y más de uno había estado dirigiendo su mirada a Harry, quien sostenía con fuerza el periódico, y aunque Hermione quería decirle algo se mantuvo en silencio, inquieta por la noticia en primera página.

—Voldemort —pronunció Harry de repente, sobresaltando a todos los que lo escucharon y haciendo que incluso un chico de tercero dejase caer la tostada que estaba comiendo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, atrayendo las miradas de muchos que se preguntaban lo mismo—. No son aurores ni nada. ¡No hay razones para matarlos!

—No hablan de muertos —interrumpió Hermione sin pensarlo.

Aún estaba molesta con él y no estaba segura de qué pensar de la noticia, pero sentía la necesidad de decir los hechos en voz alta y no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Quizás la noticia no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort y por eso la habían publicado en grande, con la esperanza de que los miembros del ministerio reaparecieran vivos y que con la ayuda de sus fotos éstos fuesen encontrados con mayor presteza.

—Granger tiene razón —dijo Seamus desde el otro lado de la mesa, también alzando su voz—. Estaban trabajando con una criatura peligrosa y hubo un accidente, no es difícil entender eso.

—¡En ese caso diría muertos o heridos, no _misteriosamente desaparecidos_! —exclamó Harry sin ocultar su molestia, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó? —la llegada de un tranquilo Yusuke y un visiblemente no despierto por completo Kazuma interrumpió cualquier otro comentario de los presentes, quizás con ello impidiendo que una pelea terminase ocurriendo.

—Un grupo del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas desapareció —explicó Hermione con rapidez, no queriendo que alguien más respondiese añadiendo algo que no sabían si era verdad o no.

—¿Desapareció? —pronunció Yusuke, dejándose caer en un asiento libre—. ¿Como por arte de magia?

—Ese es el peor chiste que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, Urameshi —dijo Kazuma, bostezando y sentándose al lado de Yusuke—. Pero si eso es cierto...

Yusuke y Kazuma intercambiaron una mirada y al ver esto Hermione frunció el ceño.

Era evidente que ellos sabían algo y el no saber cómo hacerlos confesar la verdad allí, frente a todos, hacía que quisiese gritar de frustración y hacer lo necesario para que al menos sus amigos la escuchasen y la ayudasen a desenmascararlos.

—Fue Voldemort —afirmó Harry antes de que ella perdiese la calma que le quedaba o la recuperase lo suficiente para pensar en qué preguntarles para que los japoneses se delatasen solos.

-—-

Draco era un Malfoy y como tal no le importaba si algún incompetente miembro del ministerio vivía o moría, por lo que él no se había visto contagiado del nerviosismo causado por la noticia de los desaparecidos y el no saber si esto era parte de algún plan del Señor Oscuro o algo sin ninguna relación a éste le impedía saber si debía temer y prepararse para lo que sucedería pronto o no.

Lo que si le inquietaba era que una de las lechuzas de su padre llegase con una carta para él justo mientras la ola de preocupación parecía apoderarse de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Sintiendo cómo la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón aumentaba, Draco desató el pergamino de la pata del ave, entrecerrando sus ojos y tragando saliva para que desapareciese el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al ver el sello en éste, el cual no pudo remover al primer intento con sus manos.

Estaba claro: lo que fuese que dijese esa carta era importante y nadie más debía leerlo.

Draco tomó aire lentamente, guardando el pergamino en su túnica antes de levantarse.

—¿Pasa algo, Draco? —preguntó Pansy de repente. Tratando de actuar con naturalidad, Draco asintió con su cabeza, agradeciendo internamente que Minamino no estuviese presente.

Si bien estaba seguro de que sus compañeros Slytherin no cuestionarían o sospecharían de sus acciones, no dudaba que Minamino sí lo haría y buscaría la forma de descubrir lo que sucedía y quizás incluso se las arreglarían para obtener la carta de la misma forma en la había hurtado su varita en el tren, como si fuese un hábil ladrón, y eso era algo que Draco no podía permitir.

—Vuelvo en un momento —contestó Draco y se dirigió con parsimonia hacia las puertas del gran comedor mas ya afuera aceleró su andar.

Draco recorrió los pasillos casi vacíos por varios minutos, deteniéndose en algunos salones en desuso y saliendo de ellos cada vez que veía un cuadro en ellos.

Le tomó varios minutos encontrar un lugar en el que parecía que podría mantener su privacidad y cuando lo hizo entró, indiferente al polvo que cubría los pocos muebles del lugar, y cerró la puerta con un par de hechizos.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Draco apuntó su varita al sello de la carta y pronunció el hechizo que su padre le había enseñado para casos de emergencias, consciente de que un error en éste haría que la carta se autodestruyera antes de que pudiese leerla.

Eso no sucedió y Draco pudo ver cómo el pergamino se desenroscó por si sólo, dejándole ver la cuidadosa caligrafía de su padre antes de volar hasta sus manos.

Más nervioso de lo que quería aceptar que se sentía, Draco comenzó a leer la carta apresuradamente, apretando más el pergamino y sintiéndose más intranquilo luego de cada párrafo.

—¿Qué _demonios_? —pronunció una vez terminó, sin importarle si esa no era una expresión digna de un Malfoy pues era la única que podía expresar su escepticismo y, al mismo tiempo, parecía perfecta para la situación.

Queriendo creer que había entendido algo mal en su prisa, Draco la volvió a leer con más lentitud, mas los contenidos del pergamino no cambiaron.

Aunque no le agradase porque confirmaba las palabras de la vieja bruja que enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenía que aceptarlo: los demonios existían.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Por algo su padre le había enviado esa carta, quizás arriesgando su vida con ello.

Draco se recostó contra uno de los muebles y luego de tomarse unos segundos para intentar calmarse apuntó su varita hacia el pergamino una vez más, esta vez pronunciando un hechizo para prenderle fuego, y mantuvo su mirada en el objeto hasta que todo lo que quedó de éste fueron cenizas.

Se sentía tan conmocionado por lo que acababa de leer que tardó un largo momento en mover su varita una vez más para desvanecer los restos e incluso después de hacerlo permaneció inmóvil, repitiéndose en su cabeza lo que su padre quería que hiciera pero inseguro de cómo hacerlo.

El que su padre sospechase que los demonios no le serían muy leales a nadie, ni si quiera al Señor Oscuro, bastaba para que comprendiese porqué su padre decía que tuviese cuidado y aprendiese a defenderse contra ellos, cosa no muy fácil de hacer aunque sí de decir.

Al fin de cuentas la existencia de los demonios había sido negada por siglos y quienes habían dicho lo contrario en el pasado habían sido tratados de locos —y quizás lo estaban en realidad— y desaparecido en instituciones apropiadas para su condición.

Por eso no había duda alguna de que eran pocos los que sabían la verdadera naturaleza de esas criaturas y Draco sólo conocía a una que parecía hacerlo: Genkai.

Pero estaba claro que esa bruja lo odiaba y por parte de Draco el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que lo último que quería era pedirle ayuda y en ese caso sólo le quedaba una opción: entrenar por su cuenta.

¿Eso serviría? ¿Podría adivinar correctamente qué hechizos y maldiciones eran más efectivos contra esos seres? Y si lo hacía, ¿podría perfeccionarlos por su cuenta?

Era imposible saberlo y además el hacer algo para defenderse de esas criaturas sería lo mismo que hacer algo contra los nuevos aliados del Señor Oscuro, lo cual haría que pareciera que él planeaba traicionarlo.

Y aunque él sabía ser cauteloso, el que su padre dijese que ya había demonios vigilando Hogwarts era suficiente para hacerlo temer que terminaría muerto antes de poder aprender a hacer algo contra esos seres.

Su otra —última y desesperada— opción era buscar algún tipo de protección extra, pero ¿quién podría creerle, no delatarlo ante nadie y al mismo tiempo protegerlo no sólo de los demonios sino también del mismísimo Señor Oscuro?

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la única respuesta que surgió en su mente: Dumbledore.

Se decía que el viejo director era el único que provocaba verdadero temor en el Señor Oscuro y hasta el momento realmente había logrado mantenerlo fuera de Hogwarts, pero que Dumbledore protegiese el colegio no quería decir que haría lo mismo con él.

Y de cualquier forma, ¿el viejo confiaría en él?

Draco lo dudaba y tampoco tenía intenciones de bajar su cabeza y rogarle que lo hiciera.

Pero quizás había una manera de que el director lo ayudase. Era arriesgada, pero sin duda era mejor que quedar vulnerable ante los demonios y el Señor Oscuro: darle información.

No tenía que ser completamente cierta, pues eso podría hacer que él pareciese un traidor, pero tampoco tenía que ser completamente falsa, pues necesitaba que el viejo pudiese confirmarla por sus propios medios, creyese en él y lo protegiese como protegía a su favorito Potter.

Sintiendo que esa era la respuesta a su dilema, Draco se enderezó y salió del salón a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que, según los rumores, se encontraba el despacho del director.

-—-

Draco dio varias vueltas por el segundo piso antes de encontrar la fea gárgola que se decía que protegía la entrada y ya frente a ella la observó fijamente, buscando alguna pista que le dijese cómo hacer para que le permitiese pasar o al menos avisase que él buscaba al director.

Si la gárgola fuese un cuadro sería más fácil, pensó Draco y tocó la gárgola con la punta de su varita.

—Necesito pasar —dijo, mas la gárgola permaneció inmóvil.

El paso de los segundos hizo que el impulso que había llevado a Draco hasta ahí desapareciese, dejándolo con el miedo que le traía el tratar de hacer algo tan imprudente.

Quizás no era una buena idea, quizás no debía estar ahí y haría mejor dando media vuelta y volviendo al gran comedor antes de que se arrepintiese. Pero tal vez se arrepentiría más si retrocedía ahora, pues dudaba ser capaz de volver a intentarlo y no se le ocurría ninguna otra opción.

Draco fulminó con su mirada a la gárgola que se interponía entre él y su último recurso, preguntándose si algún hechizo al menos serviría para que el director notase su presencia allí, mas antes de tener la oportunidad de intentar lo la gárgola se apartó, dejando a la vista una simple escalera de madera.

Tomando eso como una invitación y sin detenerse a pensar, consciente de que de hacerlo sólo dudaría más, Draco subió los escalones con toda la seguridad que podía aparentar y sólo se detuvo al llegar a una puerta de madera cerrada.

¿Debía tocar o entrar?

Draco se decidió por lo primero y en cuanto escuchó una respuesta proveniente del despacho giró el pomo, sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en su garganta.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó el director desde su asiento, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara.

Sin prestarle atención al despacho a pesar de cierta curiosidad que no era tan apremiante como la situación, Draco caminó hasta la silla frente al escritorio tras el cual estaba el director y se sentó en ella, manteniendo su espalda recta y su cabeza en alto.

—Profesor Dumbledore —comenzó Draco luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, recordando la carta de su padre y preparándose para pronunciar el hecho más vago pero cierto que podía decir—, hay un espía del Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts.

Ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Continuará

**Notas:** No puedo creerlo: primero me falta inspiración y luego de rescribir este capitulo tres veces y conseguir que quedase más o menos como quería, se cae el internet y no puedo subirlo. No que esto sea excusa para demorarme, claro está.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Realmente sus comentarios me alegran mucho y por eso mismo me siento mal por haberme demorado tanto. Espero que aún les interese esta historia ya que intentaré darle prioridad y hacer que avance como debe.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Cabos sueltos**

—Profesor Dumbledore, hay un espía del Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio y el paso de los segundos se llevó consigo las esperanzas que Draco tenía de que su improvisado plan funcionara.

El director no se veía sorprendido y su expresión no indicaba ningún interés en lo que acababa de escuchar, como si fuese una noticia vieja y sin importancia.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore luego de lo que parecía una eternidad—, ¿sabe usted lo que está implicando?

Era imposible no sentir una pizca de molestia ante semejante pregunta, pero Draco hizo lo posible para ignorarla y concentrarse en el hecho de que el director al menos parecía dispuesto a escucharlo y aunque eso no significaba que podría persuadirlo con facilidad, sí era el primer paso.

—No estoy acusando a nadie —aclaró, manteniendo su cabeza en alto y su mirada firme a pesar de su nerviosismo—. No _sé_ quién es.

—Pero sabe que están espiando el colegio —insistió Dumbledore, observándolo fijamente.

Esas palabras eran más cercanas a lo que su padre le había informado que a lo que él le había a Dumbledore, por lo que Draco no pudo evitar que las dudas lo invadieran.

El director era inteligente y quizás contestar con una afirmación sería suficiente para que Dumbledore considerase posibilidades mucho más concretas y cercanas a la verdad y si alguien siquiera sospechaba que él, Draco, había sido el que lo había encaminado a investigar sobre eso tendría que considerarse hombre muerto, pues dudaba poder convencer al Señor Oscuro —o tener la oportunidad de intentarlo— de que sólo había hablado para confundir al director.

Pero ese riesgo había existido desde que había pisado la oficina de Dumbledore y ya estaba ahí.

Por eso, lo único que podía hacer ahora era asegurarse de que el hombre creyese en él y agradeciese la información que le estaba dando al punto de sentirse endeudado y protegerlo, de lo contrario correría un gran riesgo en un futuro cercano aun si el Señor Oscuro no se enteraba de nada.

—Podría decirse.

Draco contuvo su respiración y Dumbledore se recostó en su asiento, tocando su barba distraídamente sin perderlo de vista.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore, estirando su brazo y empujando una vasija de cristal llena de dulces hacia él—, ¿un caramelo de limón?

El cambio de tema hizo que Draco observase al director con incredulidad por un momento, preguntándose si estaba siendo probado, y al final tomó uno de los dulces, mas sintiéndose incapaz de comerlo lo mantuvo en sus manos.

—Voldemort —pronunció Dumbledore de repente, sobresaltándolo—, siempre ha tenido espías y aliados en los lugares más inesperados, eso no lo dudo.

—Pero... —intentó interrumpirlo Draco, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que podía decir pero demasiado consciente de que el director estaba hablando como si no le hubiese creído.

—Le aseguro —continuó Dumbledore con un inusual brillo en sus ojos, alzando una de sus manos para indicarle que lo dejase hablar— que si algo pasa en Hogwarts haré todo lo posible para proteger a todos los estudiantes.

Draco bajó su mirada y apretó el dulce en sus manos, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su nuca y convencido de que todo color había abandonado su rostro.

Eso sonaba como si Dumbledore tuviese claras todas las razones por las que él estaba allí y era el segundo momento de la conversación en la que el viejo había parecido saber la verdad.

Pero si Dumbledore hubiese usado legilimancia él se habría dado cuenta... ¿verdad?

El no estar seguro impidió que Draco pudiese volver a alzar su mirada para ver al director de frente mientras asentía con su cabeza, sintiendo que acababa de cavar su tumba al aceptar las palabras de Dumbledore.

-—-

Investigar nunca era perder el tiempo.

Incluso las veces en que le tomaban semanas encontrar la respuesta anhelada, Hermione se atrevía a asegurar que la búsqueda era más grata que frustrante debido a lo mucho que podía aprender en el proceso.

Esta vez, en cambio, era justo lo opuesto.

Las menciones de demonios eran muchas, pero la mayoría eran leyendas que incluso podrían haber sido sacadas de obras de ficción muggle y los libros que hablaban de demonios en un contexto más real contenían relatos sobre rumores que un mago había investigado, todo para descubrir que los rumores eran causados por un ser mágico no registrado o el resultado del experimento de algún otro brujo.

El autor de un solo libro no había llegado a esa conclusión y a pesar de que una leída minuciosa la hizo que pensara que se trataban de las historias de un loco, Hermione le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

No le tomó mucho encontrar la biografía del creador —y auto-publicador— de dicho libro, la cual hizo que sus minúsculas esperanzas de haber encontrado algo desaparecieran. La vida de aquel mago había estado llena de incidentes —como la ocasión en la que había confundido su gato con un ser felino humanoide o cuando había insistido que un perro común era un demonio que un muggle había estado ocultando y cuidando luego de un pacto— que probaban que su palabra no era fiable.

Eso había sido dos días atrás y ahora la pila de libros que tendría que volver a dejar en sus polvorientos estantes había crecido tanto que Hermione comenzaba a considerar rendirse por primera vez desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts.

Al fin de cuentas todo indicaba que aunque investigase por meses no encontraría ninguna prueba de que lo que Genkai, la maestra que había parecido eficiente en un comienzo pero a la que tal vez le faltaba un tornillo o dos, había dicho era verdad.

Con un suspiro, Hermione cerró un libro más y lo dejó de lado.

Quizás ya era hora de confrontar a la profesora, pero el pensar que la anciana insistiría en el demonio supuestamente verdadero que había atrapado en lugar de usar argumentos basados en la realidad y con fuentes que pudiesen ser corroboradas hacía que Hermione perdiese el ánimo de hacerlo, aunque sabía que debía si quería recuperar las esperanzas de aprender algo y prepararse junto a sus compañeros para los TIMOs.

Con eso en mente Hermione abrió otro de los libros que había recopilado para su investigación, "Demonios y sus historias", y estuvo a punto de cerrarlo de inmediato para dedicarse a algo más productivo, como comenzar el ensayo para encantamientos que debía entregar la semana siguiente, mas una palabra impresa en la página al azar en la que había abierto el libro captó su atención.

—"Youko Kurama" —leyó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que había escuchado "Kurama" antes, pero no recordaba dónde. Aunque tal vez leer sobre "Youko Kurama" refrescaría su memoria.

Animada ante esa perspectiva y decidida a volver a sus estudios una vez terminase con ese libro en particular, Hermione se enderezó en su asiento y empezó a leerlo desde la primera página.

-—-

En todos sus años como educadora Minerva había tenido una gran cantidad de alumnos.

No podía decir que se acordaba de todos, ya que los años se habían encargado de borrar de su memoria los rostros de más de uno, pero un vistazo a la lista de quienes habían pasado por Gryffindor desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar en Hogwarts usualmente bastaba para que pudiese rememorar algo de cada uno de ellos.

Aun así, siempre podía recordar sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda a los estudiantes más brillantes y a los más rebeldes.

Pensar en los primeros la hacía sonreír con orgullo, mientras que las memorias que tenía de los segundos la hacían suspirar con cansancio aun si ya había pasado mucho desde los siete años en los que le habían provocado dolores de cabeza.

Y a pesar de eso, no podía comparar a ninguno de ellos con Hiei Jaganshi.

No era que aquel chico ocasionase problemas con sus compañeros en Gryffindor o con los estudiantes de otras casas, pero su evidente indiferencia en lo referente a sus estudios era preocupante y diferente a lo que había visto en los estudiantes más perezosos.

Minerva apretó sus labios, mirando fijamente el pergamino encantado en el que cada día aparecían nuevas frases que anunciaban a cuáles clases Jaganshi no había asistido, y contuvo un suspiro.

En las dos semanas desde el comienzo del término escolar, Jaganshi sólo se había presentado sin falta a todas sus lecciones de Pociones y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y luego de una conversación con Severus y Hagrid, Minerva estaba convencida de que eso era gracias al amigo de Jaganshi en Slytherin y no a que a él le entusiasmaran o interesaran las pociones o los seres mágicos.

Y aunque Genkai, quien había sido profesora de Jaganshi y los demás cuando estaban en Japón, le había asegurado que era mejor dejarlo hacer las cosas a su modo, como jefa Gryffindor ella no podía permitir que Jaganshi siguiese holgazaneando de esa manera.

Sin dejar de observar el pergamino encantado que había decidido dejar en su escritorio hasta que lograse que Jaganshi asistiese a todas sus clases, Minerva usó su varita para servirse una taza de té, la cual bebió con lentitud mientras consideraba qué hacer.

Hasta el momento no había logrado encontrar a Jaganshi para explicarle que, independientemente de la forma en que Genkai le había enseñado, Hogwarts no permitiría tal actitud de parte de sus estudiantes, pues el chico parecía ser experto en ocultarse mientras no estaba en las clases que debería y Minerva no sentía que debía abordarlo en el gran comedor para hablar de un tema tan delicado.

Darle detenciones tampoco era una verdadera solución y al menos todavía no quería hablar con Dumbledore para tomar medidas más serias como expulsarlo de Hogwarts o enviarlo de regreso a su colegio en Japón.

Siendo así, quizás lo mejor sería citar a Jaganshi en su despacho y una vez hablase con él y supiese cuáles eran las razones de su falta de interés, vería cómo podría motivarlo para mejorar su asistencia y también cuál sería el castigo apropiado por todas las clases a las que no se había presentado.

Contenta con su decisión, Minerva dejó su taza ahora vacía y preparó un pergamino nuevo, tinta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir velozmente.

-—-

El lago se había convertido en el lugar en el que Hiei pasaba más tiempo y el que desde allí pudiese ver el bosque no tenía nada que ver en ello.

Aunque el interés de Kurama en aquel lugar no hubiese desaparecido luego de recorrer gran parte de éste, Hiei ya estaba convencido de que allí no había nada que pudiese ser considerado peligroso, por lo que no tenía ninguna intención de mantenerlo vigilado o siquiera volver a visitarlo.

Aun así, eran pocos los que se acercaban a los lindes de aquel mar de árboles y eso hacía que los bordes del lago más cercano a éstos fuese uno de los sitios más tranquilos de Hogwarts, lo cual era suficiente para que Hiei regresase allí cada vez que deseaba pensar, descansar o simplemente escapar del bullicio de los centenares de humanos que vivían en el castillo.

El único al que no podía evitar estando en el lago era a Kurama y Hiei no sabía si sentirse molesto o no por ello.

Cada acción del Youko desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts parecía variar entre normal a impulsiva y salvaje e incluso cuando Kurama sonreía y actuaba como un estudiante más, Hiei creía ver en él más de lo que había esperado del famoso Youko Kurama y menos del Kurama que había ganado parte de su confianza.

Y aun así, había momentos —como durante el recorrido del bosque— en los que el Kurama volvía a actuar como era usual y fingía que nada fuera de lo habitual había sucedido.

De lo único que Hiei estaba seguro era que no quería hacer parte de los juegos del Youko y que lo que sí deseaba era una explicación, cosa que Kurama parecía sin intenciones de ofrecerle.

¿Tendría que sacársela a la fuerza?

La idea era menos atractiva de lo que pensaba aceptar e inconcientemente, Hiei cerró una de sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, considerando sus posibilidades si llegaban a enfrentarse.

Un aleteo cada vez más sonoro sacó a Hiei de sus pensamientos e hizo que observase hacia el cielo, fijándose en la lechuza que parecía estar volando en su dirección y que, efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos comenzó a planear sobre su cabeza en lugar de aterrizar en una de las ramas del árbol en el que él estaba.

Un par de semanas atrás Hiei habría considerado ahuyentarla o matarla, pero el haber visto más de una vez cómo esas aves eran usadas para entregar notas a los humanos residentes en Hogwarts hizo que se fijase primero en sus patas y no se sintió sorprendido al ver que en una de ellas tenía un pequeño pergamino en el cual se podía ver su nombre.

Cómo era que ese pájaro lo había encontrado y quién le había escrito eran dos misterios en los que Hiei no estaba realmente interesado, pero a pesar de eso le quitó su carga y esperó a que retomase su vuelo en cualquier dirección, cosa que la lechuza hizo con prontitud.

Una vez el ave desapareció de su vista, Hiei desenroscó el pergamino y leyó las tres escuetas frases escritas en éste antes de resoplar.

Fuese quien fuese la "profesora McGonagall", él no tenía ninguna intención de reunirse con ella para hablar sobre su "preocupante indiferencia escolar".

Queriendo deshacerse de la carta indeseada en cuanto antes, Hiei concentró su youki para prenderle fuego y esta vez no se sorprendió cuando esa acción le causó un leve dolor inmediato, el cual desapareció en cuanto dejó de usar su youki una vez todo lo que quedó del pergamino fueron cenizas.

¿Por qué había sucedido eso una vez más?

El no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta lo molestaba tanto como la falta de explicaciones de Kurama y Hiei no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el castillo, fulminándolo con su mirada aun cuando sabía que la construcción de piedra no tenía la culpa de nada ni mucho menos podía contestarle sus muchas dudas.

Continuará

**Notas:** No tengo excusas para todo lo que me demoré y por eso mismo siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews en el capítulo pasado y les prometo que continuaré y terminaré este fic, al fin de cuentas ya lo tengo todo planeado y el penúltimo capítulo ya está escrito (ahora faltan las anteriores a este... todo es culpa de mi desorden de inspiración).

Para terminar estas notas, creo que estaría bien avisar desde ya algo que me recordó el review de Tomoe-chan y es sobre las parejas. Como ya saben la pareja principal es KuramaxHiei pero, ¿y qué hay de las demás?

Habrá: HarryxDraco, RonxHermione, YusukexKeiko y KuwabaraxYukina.

Que tanto habrá de estas no sé, ya que soy perfeccionista a morir y no me gusta armar una pareja sin trabajarla antes, a no ser que esté escribiendo un one-shot.

Puede que hayan sólo menciones, insinuaciones o una que otra escena, todo depende de cómo fluyan las cosas con la trama, la cual no pienso cambiar para que haya más romance.

¿Por qué digo todo esto? Porque no quiero desilusionar a nadie y en sí ninguna de las parejas es sorpresa, ya que no son lo principal de la trama.

Listo, eso era todo lo que quería aclarar.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
